Restore
by Lilianna.S
Summary: Chloe wants to push everyone she loves away, after the tragic death of Brian. But Alek won't let her. Because Bassit knows Alek's and Chloe's story just started. Chloe and Alek must overcome all obstacles before having their happy ending. Post season finale. Alek/Chloe
1. Chapter 1

"Alek?" Chloe says looking at the ajar door of apartment 18.03. She opened it fully, prepared to tell the Mai's of Brian's death, and her own. But when she opened the door she didn't find a lazy Alek on the couch, or Jasmine eating her ice-cream. Instead she found a dead looking Valentina on the rug in the living room, and from a quick scan of the whole room Jasmine lying in a pool of her own blood.

"Jasmine" she says rushing over to Jasmine first, her injuries looking far more worse than what she saw of Valentina's. She bent down on her knees hovering over Jasmine. She quickly strained her hearing, and found Jasmines heart beating, not fast but it was still there. She than shifted a little to face the direction that Valentina was laying, again she strained her Mai hearing and heard nothing. No heartbeat, no peacefully thump of Valentina's heart. Chloe held back a sob, and turned to Jasmine she would not lose three people tonight, she could hardly deal with one. Chloe jumped up, and ran towards the washroom opening up the cupboard under the sink and grabbing wash clothes and a small first aid kit. Chloe ran back to Jasmine, checking her heart beat before bending over her. But sadly Chloe didn't know what to do, she seen people put pressure to bullet wounds in action movies but she was hesitant to do. Chloe made up her mind quickly deciding it was better to try something than nothing at all but before she could lift up Jasmines shirt a group of men in black ran threw the door. Hopefully these where Mai's because she wasn't in the mood to fight and Jasmine needed help.

Thankfully they where Mai's and two came to Chloe leaning over Jasmine one of them gently picked her up and placed her on the kitchen table, Chloe looked away from them but kept her hearing on Jasmines heart beat. Chloe looked across the room to find the three other men that had walked in bent over Valentina and talking in hushed voices.

She didn't want zoom in on there conversation with her Mai hearing because she was listening to Jasmines heart beat, and she didn't want to hear what they had to say anyway. Chloe stood there not knowing what to do, she turned around prepared to ask the men if they needed help but before she could even shift her body her phone rang. All five of the Mai men looked up at Chloe like they didnt know she was there, and than they went back to there previous job without speaking a word.

Chloe slide her hand in her back pocket and pulled out her phone, and the picture of Alek lit up the screen. And than Chloe's heart stopped, for a second. She forgot about Alek in the midst of everything with Jasmine and Valentina. Alek wasn't here, which lead the question to where was he?

"Hello?" Chloe answers her voice cracking, proving that she was panicking.

"Chloe." Alek says breathlessly. Chloe could hear fast and heard footsteps.

"Alek, whats wrong?" Chloe ask in full panic mode. What wasn't wrong? Brian died, in Chloe's hands because of her lips. Valentina was dead, and Jasmine was severally injured. What if Jasmine didn't make it?

"Are you okay, is there a mai watching you right now?" Alek asks his breath shallow.

"Yeah. What's wrong Alek?" Chloe asked for the second time. Where was Alek, Chloe needed him here. Her legs where getting heavy and her head was pounding.

"Thank god" Alek says his voice lighter, but still had shallow breathing.

"Chloe go check back to the apartment, make sure that Mai's are there. Now" Alek says his voice booming, but he was still breathless.

"Im here, they're here" Chloe told him quickly spinning around to look at the Mai's hard at work. She felt a pang of guilt, if she wasn't the Uniter this wouldn't have happened. If The Order didn't watch over her so much and if Chloe didn't stay near Alek and the rest than this wouldn't have happened. After awhile of just Alek's hard breathing, Alek than curses "Shit" than the pounding footsteps stop, and Alek swears more and more.

"Alek where are you?" Chloe finally asks once his curses stopped flowing.

"I'll tell you when i get home. Tell your mom your sleeping over at Amy's or something" and with that he hangs up.

"Uniter" one of the man call for her. It was the helping stop Jasmines wound from bleeding out even more. Chloe walked towards him, hearing the click of her boots on the tile floor. Just like the sounds of the women's heels, clicking away on the floor before she had shot Chloe. Chloe stops, in mid-step, and closes her eyes and trys to stop the flow of the thoughts. She couldn't afford to break down now, she just couldn't. She opened her now glossy eyes, and finished the rest of the walk towards the man in seconds.

"I hate to ask you, but we need more fresh towels. Could you bring them?" the men asks squirming in Chloe's glossy gaze. She steps around Jasmines body, and the men hovering over her and runs towards Alek's bedroom. She didn't want to go into Jasmines right now. She rushed past his bed, and into his personal washroom. If no of this ever happened Chloe, would have taken her time and looked around the washroom and seen what Cologne he used. Chloe had to admit Alek, always smelled delicious. She opened the little closet, and pulled out a few folded black towels, which were on the top shelve. She turned around slamming the door and running towards Jasmine and the men.

But she stopped, once she spotted Alek. Standing in the doorway, staring at Jasmine. His eyes were watery, and than shifting his gaze to Valentina. Who was still covered with men. Chloe walked towards the awaiting men, and handed them Alek's black towels. They nodded there head in thanks, and also into a sign she wasn't needed anymore. Chloe turned around, and headed towards Alek. Whom was still standing like a statue at the door. His eyes never leaving Jasmines bloody body, Chloe zoned her hearing on to Jasmines heart just in case. There was an awful amount of blood, but most would have been from them moving around and touching her.

"Alek." Chloe whispers. Alek's gaze drops for Jasmines and onto Chloe's. His eyes scan her body, and than pop when they see the bullet holes and blood all over Chloe's shirt. He reaches forward, but stops himself midway.

"No Chloe" Alek groans, his head swung back. He rakes his hands threw his hair, and leans down to face Chloe. She shrugs, silently telling him its all right.

"We needed to move the bodes, and move you guys out of this house. The order know you live here" Kyle one of the men tending to Valentina says. Chloe turns her head towards the exact same spot that Valentina had been and sighed.

"Alright." Alek says, pulling Chloe out the apartment door. He held onto her wrist the whole way down, and even as they left the apartment building he held it. He started running, pulling Chloe along with him, he had stopped after ten minutes of running. He still didn't let go of Chloe's wrist. She caught her breath, and looked up at Alek. Signaling that she was ready to run again, but he didn't make a move to run. He let go over her hand and walked into another rich looking apartment.

Chloe was shocked, when she entered the room. Again they were on the top floor, making the elevator ride really awkward. Chloe opened her mouth to voice her thoughts to Alek, about how beautiful this place was, but nothing came out. Instead she stared at the beautiful decor, and lovely furniture. It was the same layout as the last house. Kitchen beside the entrance, but you still walked into the living room. But besides that, they were totally different. The placing of the couch and television were opposite. The colours were different swell. There last home had been light browns, were as this was bright blues, and beautiful reds.

Chloe turned to Alek, who was shrugging off his jacket and placing it on the coat rack beside the door. He bend over and took of his shoes, placing them underneath the coat rack. Chloe mimicked Alek, noting that he'd been here before.

"Wow this place is awesome" Chloe said, she mentally scolded her self for it sounding lame in com person to this beautiful house.

"Yeah, been here a couple of times" Alek says quietly cutting of any conversation left. He turned back towards the door opening it up. Chloe looked over Alek's shoulder to find, Samuel the Mai whom was in charge of the healing of Mai's standing in front of Alek. Alek had probably been listening carefully outside, Chloe noted.

Alek didn't say anything just stared at Samuel. Samuel slipped through the door, and past Alek not subtly. Samuel came towards Chloe, mer inches from her face. She took a step back, glancing at Alek. He raised his eyebrow but thats all Chloe got from him. Alek moved closer to them making it so they all were in conversation standing points.

"Jasmine still needs time to recover" Samuel said breaking the awkward silence.

"Okay" Chloe said her voice cracking. Alek looked down and her his eyes watching her carefully. Alek could tell Chloe was tired, she was dragging her feet when she walked. He really wanted to pick her up, and carry her bride style.

"How about Valentina?" Alek asks, he'd seen her when he walked into the apartment. But Zane ran away right when Alek had walked in, making Alek run after him but not before Alek did a quick phone call. Alek was gone so fast that he didn't get to see the extent of her injuries. It turns out that Valentina was drugged with something that is vital to Mai's. But Alek knew she wasn't dead. She couldn't be? It was Valentina for basit sake, she killed close to 15 people for the order with her bare hands. It wasn't possible.

"Alek I'm afraid she won't make it" Samuel told Alek. He clamped his hand on his shoulder for good measures and turned out the door of Alek's new home. Valentina had bought two houses just in case something like this happened. She never thought this would have happened. No one did. Aleks shoulders sagged once the door shut with a leaving of Samuel. He looked down at Chloe, and saw the heartbreak and sadness filling her beautiful blue eyes. He turned away knowing she lost two people today. He sucked in a big breath and imagined a brick wall blocking and hiding his emotions.

Alek turned back down to Chloe nodded his head and left towards his new bedroom. He didn't want to cry or do anything stupid in front of Chloe she didn't need it.

()()()()()()()()()()

Chloe wasn't sleeping, she was sitting up thinking about all the happened today. She didn't even try sorting the blame, she automatically blamed herself. If she hadn't gotten so attached to Valentina or Brian or anyone this would've happened. Alek wouldn't have had to suffer. Chloe wanted to cry but at the same time she didn't. If she cried she'd drown in the ocean of her tears.

The creek of the door crashed Chloe's pity party. She opened her eyes and taking a second to readjust , her eyes turning into slits. Alek was standing at the door. Chloe lifted his self on to his elbows and shifted to face the him. She didn't want to sit up, because she was sore all over. Chloe waited for him move, to make any movement but he didn't he stood there stick straight. She glanced at the alarm clock it was 3 am in the morning, Alek should've been sleeping by now. She looked back up at him, he still hadn't moved.

"Alek?" Chloe asks her voice husky from not using it for hours. But he doesn't respond just stares at her. His eyes where filled with unshed tears. Chloe looked at the vulnerable Alek standing there in his pyjama bottoms. He was shirtless, and now wasn't the time to admire his beauty.

He still hasn't moved, Chloe pulled her self up more and slipped out of bed. Her bare feet touching the cold wood floor. She hesitantly walked towards Alek. But he just stood there eyes following her movement.

"Alek?" Chloe asked reaching up and placing her hand on his shoulder. No response. She slides her hands to his check caressing it. He close his eyes, squeezing them shut.

"Alek?" Chloe asks again watching Alek's beautiful eyes open. Alek's eyes bore into hers. But he still didn't respond. She slide her hand down to her side, and than grabbed his hand and slowly walking him towards her bed. She sets him on the end of the bed and sits beside him shifting herself to face him. Chloe doesn't push him she just sit there beside him rubbing his back. He than leans his head on her shoulder. It wasn't an awkward position, he's legs where facing outside but he shifted so his was directed at her. Chloe had one leg on the bed and another hanging off the bed facing Alek. She was comfortable but soon or later her back was going to hurt.

"Valentina" Alek mumbles into Chloe's or actually Alek's shirt since she was borrowing his. She nods her head and playing with his hair and massaging his head. Trying to soothe him. Chloe pulls back and pulls both legs on the bed. She pulls him closer meaning for him to lay down with her. He shifts him self that he's fulling on the bed, and she pulls him closer bring both of them to the top of the bed. She rest her head on the pillow and let's him rest his head on her chest. She plays with his golden hair as her shirt dampens with his tears. She doesn't cry because it was his time, she'd grieve later.


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe sighed, and stretched out her arms. This was the first time in a long time that Chloe had woken up from a full nights rest. And she wanted to saviour it. She was for once happy to wake up. When she finally woke up,it was then that she noticed that she was not in her bed. And with that the memories assaulted her, Brian's death, and the lose of her phone making her find Valentina's corpse and Jasmine stabbed repeatedly. She swallowed her tears and bolted up out of bed. She noted that Alek was gone. She reached down and touched the space that Alek had been sleeping on when she dosed off. His sleeping place, was cold indicating that he hadn't been laying down with her, for awhile. She sat down at the end of the bed, hands in her hair and elbows on her knees. She closed her eyes, and sighed. She only had Alek left, maybe Jasmine, but she still needed to recover. Just her and Alek. She couldn't say Amy or Paul anymore because she realized how dangerous she was to them. They were humans and if Valentina couldn't even survive a order attack than she doubted anyone could. She didn't want to lose anyone close to her, anymore. It was to much for her take. She couldn't do anything about her mom, but add more protection. She groaned realizing she'd have to say goodbye to her best friends. She would only be left with the company of Alek. But than she realized how selfish this was. Just because she needed Alek, and his company doesn't mean that he should be in danger. And she swore to try and tie of Alek. But before she needed to get out of his house. This was going to be a challenge.

"Chloe." She heard Alek's voice from the door way. Yes very hard it would be.

Chloe turned around, and lifting her hand that was on the bed. She looked at Alek, to find him in usual clothing. He wore a dark washed pair of jeans, that hung perfectly at his hips. He wore a tight light blue button up, which showed of his wonderful mussels. He looked like his regular self, but when she looked up at his face she noticed it didn't hold the signature smirk, that was always plastered on his lips. Right now he looked tired, emotionally.

"Hey Alek." She said. She looked down at her self noticing that she was wearing short gymnastic shorts, and one of Alek's tees. She looked up, hopefully to see a smirk, or some sort of sign of amusement. If her embarrassment got Alek back she'd be fine. She would embarrass her self every second of the day if it was needed. Although she didn't find a smirk on his face, she did find a look of amusement in his eyes. She blushed, that was obviously enviable.

"I brought you some things" Alek says, lifting up his well muscular arms. He was holding a duffle bag. Chloe raised her eyebrow.

"Tooth brush, shampoo, clothes.." He said drifting off. Chloe sighed, but stayed where she was.

"underwear, br-"

"Okay okay, i get it." She says lifting her hands in up, motioning him to stop. Finally moving, she grabs the duffle bag out from his hands and rushes past him to a washroom she had seen on her way to bed last night. She was embarrassed that Alek, had went threw her clothes. her underwear, her bra's, but at the same time a little giddy that although all this horrible things happened Alek would be here. He would always be here no matter what. She sighed cursing at herself mentally. He wouldn't always be here, if she was near him, if he had to be her protector. Because where ever Chloe was, there was death. And most of the time, it was to others.

"Have some milk." Alek says sliding the glass of milk towards Chloe. A little spilling from the top. They were sitting across from each other. There feet touching because of Alek's long legs.

"Thank you." Chloe says her voice light. She grabbed the cup of the table, and took a small sip. Showing Alek she was thankful. Right after she came out of the washroom, Alek was following her. Making her sit to eat, grabbing her everything she needed and more. Chloe knew Alek was trying to keep himself busy. Trying to start up a conversation, to stop his thoughts to going back to last night. She was happy he was doing that because it was stopping hers swell.

"Chloe. I need to know, what happened last night, with Brian." Alek says, racking his hands through his blonde beautiful locks.

"I'm so sorry, Alek. I never meant to hurt you." She says truthfully. She shifted in her seat, to look at Alek better, seeing his reaction.

"Its fine, Chloe. I'm over it. I meant with Brian's death." Chloe doubted Alek, was over it. And she could tell he didn't care less right now if she knew or not. He wasn't hiding his emotions at all he just changed the subject. Or maybe put the subject back on track, seeing how thats what he meant before.

"I kissed him." Chloe says, pushing her plate away from her. Not hungry any more.

"Chloe you know the rules, why?" Alek asks, his voice flat. His eyes showing no emotion. But in the inside Chloe, knew he was judging her.

"He kissed me. I got shot, he told me he loved me, he kissed me, he dead." Chloe says squeezing her eyes shut, and balling her fist up. She didn't want any tears to come out, not now. There was silence, and she was about to open her eyes to see if Alek was gone in till she felt a hand on her knee. She opened her eyes, and shifted in her chair, so that she could face the kneeling Alek.

"I'm so sorry Chloe." Alek says, his eyes showing how sorry he was. Chloe knew that Alek didn't care for Brian, but she also knew that Alek doesn't wish death upon anyone or anything.

"Me too." She says tears leaking out of her eyes. Alek stops them by sweeping them away with the soft pad of his thumb.

He coughs, and gets up towering over her.

"We should clean up, Samuel will be here to tell us whats happening" he pauses and than adds "with everything."

Chloe nods, her head and turns to pick up her plate. She leaves the milk on the table, because she didn't finish it. She walks to the sink and drops the dishes in. She bends over to opens the cabinets under the sink. "Where is the soap?" Chloe asks standing up straight.

"Just leave the dishes in the sink, i'll clean them when you get home." He says seriously in the beginning, but his faces drops with the last part. And it hurt Chloe to see that, because he thought he'd see her again later, but being alone his the house would be hard. He didn't know that she was going to try her best to keep him away from her. For his safety of course.

"Okay." She says moving around to the kitchen table, where they had just been sitting. She grabbed the still full glass of milk, and sipped at it. Keeping them in unbearable silence. But luckily it didn't stay that long for awhile, because the next thing they knew there was three hard knocks on the front door. Chloe chugged down her milk, while Alek answered the door. She walked back to the kitchen.

Alek, opened the door, and let Samuel in. Alek walked towards the kitchen, with Samuel on his tail. They just stood there, Samuel behind Alek. Alek was just standing there staring at her. Chloe shifted clearly uncomfortable under his gaze. But he took no notice and continued to stare with a smirk on his lips.

"What?" Chloe asks putting the empty glass into the full sink. Alek continued to stare, but it wasn't creepy. It looked like had an inside joke with her face, atleast he was smiling.

"Is there something on my face?" Chloe asks, her hands in mid-air. Waiting for him to tell her where the food, was.

"Nope." Alek says smiling, Chloe raised her eyebrows at Alek, who just shrugged and walked past the kitchen and to the living room. Chloe looked at Samuel who was motioning that she had something above her top lip. She used the back of her hand to wipe off the substances, that had Alek staring. It was milk. She had freaking milk moustache and they where staring at her. What the heck.

"Seriously Alek, its a freaking milk moustache." Chloe says growling. Did he need to stare? No, he did it to make her feel uncomfortable, and embarrassed. Chloe took back her comment from the beginning of the day.

"You looked cute." He said, and dropped down on to the couch. Samuel followed but sat into the one sitter little couch. Chloe glared at Alek, and than sat down beside Alek. Waiting for this little meeting to start.

"Jasmine needs time to recover." Samuel says getting straight to point. Chloe looked at him, and nodded even though it wasn't a question. Even thought he wasn't even looking at her, but at Alek. Who's hands where balled up into a fist.

"How long?" Alek asked, he seemed to relax a bit more. He knew that Jasmine would be fine, but being alone wasn't what he wanted. Chloe felt a pang of guilt hit her, hard. She was doing the one thing she knew Alek didn't need or want right now. She was going to leave him.

"I don't know yet. I came here, before going there." He says, seriously. "They phoned me this morning and told me she needed to recover, and just that." He adds.

Alek nods, "Can you give me your number,I don't have any of Valentina's contacts here. I'll need to go back to the house." Alek says. Looking back at me, silently asking me to go with him, when the time came. I nodded showing that i understood his question and was willing to come.

"Alright." He pulls out a business card, out of his pocket. I stifled a laugh, what Mai healer needed a business card, it just seemed so out of the ordinary. He handed it to Alek, i quickly tried to catch a glance at the numbers, but it was pointless i had horrible memory even if i did find out the numbers. I'd have to find another way to get his number without Alek finding out. Alek puts the card into his back pocket shifting the couch a bit, while sliding it in.

"i have some good news for you, uniter." Samuel tells, me. I clamp my mouth shut, i don't want to blurt out that my name was Chloe, because that would be rude and he was about to tell me some great news. Or good as he said. I turned to Alek, who was on his leaning in, his elbow on his knees, and his hand holding his face up.

"You don't need to go into hiding. They won't attack again. We looked through Valentina's journals and found out she knew where they were there hide out. Were formality a attack." Samuel says simply. I was shocked, Chloe had never thought about going into hiding. And she was oh so happy that she wasn't. Chloe looked to Alek, who looks nothing but happy. And than She took it in, they had went through Valentina's things. That she never told anyone of the hiding place of The Order.

"Why would she do that?" Chloe found her self asking. Samuel shifted his gaze to Chloe before responding.

"It seemed that she wanted to find out more about the building, she also talked about traitors in her journal." Samuel responded, his face had feel. Chloe could tell that he hated talking abut Valentina in past tense. She hated it too, she hated thinking about Valentina in past tense as well. But there was nothing she could do, doing other wise would be telling her self a lie. She also could see how guilty he was for making them think for the silver of seconds that Valentina was a traitor as well.

"And Zane?" Chloe asked, it seemed appropriate time to ask, seeing how they where on the topic of traitors, and Zane was obviously that.

"We can't find him. He probably left the city." Samuel said, but upon seeing how tense Chloe was even after the answer he added "maybe even country."

"Chloe you need to phone your mom." Alek blurts out. Chloe raised his eyebrow at Alek, wondering were that came from. But stopped, she forgot to tell her mom. And she had lost her phone yesterday, meaning her mom was probably going crazy.

"I lost it." She says, quietly. Her mind running with excuse she would need to tell her mom.

"They brought it to me last night, its in my room. I'll go get it." Alek says getting up quickly. He looks toward Samuel and says goodbye.

This was Chloe's chance, Alek would be getting her phone. She could ask Samuel for his number. Chloe turned to Samuel and asked him politely for his number. Just in case anything was to happen, she had told him. He gave her his business card, without and hesitation. Chloe scorned her self for making fun of the business card, right now it came in handy seeing as she didn't have papers or pens. She lied though, she didn't care if anything happened to her, the real reason she gave him the number was because later tonight when Alek was gone she would phone him to get a new protector. Someone she didn't bond with someone other than Alek, because she didn't want anything to happen to Alek. But was it really fair, that she was putting someone else's life in danger, to spare Alek? Yes she thought. It was, to her it made sense, and thats what really mattered.

Once Samuel left, Alek gave Chloe her phone. But the phone was dead, and Alek didn't have his phone charger or phone with him. So she used the home line telling her mom that something had happened with Jasmines mom (which was true) and Jasmine needed her. Her mom was ticked but understood, Chloe was let off the hook but was told to come home straight away. Alek who was taking it hard, letting her go, told Chloe that he would be on her roof tonight. Just because.

Once, Chloe put her phone in the charger, her phone started to vibrate. Telling Chloe that many people had phoned and texted her. But before she could pick the phone of the table, her phone started ringing. And Amy's smiling face shone on the touch screen phone. Chloe couldn't bring herself to answer the phone. She knew she would have to say good bye. She knew it. But talking over the phone would be to hard, and in person it would be impossible. She waited till the annoying sound of her phone ring picked up her phone. She sighed, she really didn't want to end her friendship. Amy and Paul were all she had left, besides her mom, all that made her feel human. And with them gone, she wouldn't know how to deal. Chloe looked back down at her phone and realized that she had been scrolling down the contact list. Which would have been stupid of her because Amy's name was second right under Alek's. But she had scrolled. And now she was at the bottom looking at the name's with Z. Which would only be one, Zane's. She cringed, and gridded her teeth. She quickly clicked his name, and clicked options, and delete. Deleting from her contact list, but that didn't mean his name wouldn't stay in her mind.

She attempted to scroll up, but was quickly cut of in the process by the ringing of her phone, and the pop up of Amy's picture. Chloe sucked in her breath, and breathed in and out. It was better than doing it in person, and this needed to be done. No stalling.

"Hello?" Chloe answered, her voice strained. Memories were about to assault her brain and she wanted nothing to do with them.

"Chloe! You didn't answer any of my phone calls." Amy's perky voice responded. Chloe pulled the phone away from her ear. And waited a couple of seconds.

"Amy" Chloe said stopping Amy's rambling. "I'm okay." She says breathing out a sigh.

"Good, I was worried." Amy says her voice quieter, and Chloe didn't need her Uniter power to know that Amy was sincere.

"I'm fine." She breathes out.

"Good I was really scared. Paul was going crazy, with Mai stories." She says with a shaky breath.

"Two people died, last night because of me." She says, admitting that there was more than just Brian.

"I know Brian-what? Two? Who?"

"Valentina, Jasmine was injured severely." Chloe answers telling her self, that'd its good for Amy to know. For her to know not even the bad ass, of asses could survive.

"And I don't want to lose a third." Chloe says her voice trembling having to say goodbye to her friend was sad.

"Don't worry Jasmine's strong she'll make it." Amy says. Chloe could hear Amy's ragged breathing after each word. She was crying, and now so was Chloe.

"No not, Jasmine she'll be fine, I know it. " Chloe says, whipping at the tears that were running down her face.

"You, and Paul. I guess that makes four. I don't want to lose four people." Chloe says laughing a little at the end. Tears streaming down her face faster than before. She licked her lips, damp from the tears.

"What? Chloe stop being ridiculous." Amy says her voice cracking. She was panicking. Chloe could imagine Amy waving her hands around, while her neck and ear holding up the phone.

"I'm so sorry." She sighs, and hangs up. Her fingers quickly going to options and blocking Amy's and Paul's number. It was for the better.

Chloe sat back on the bed, her head pounding. She swore she heard the phone ring, from somewhere far away. She closed her eyes, and pulled the pillow over her face. Letting it absorb the spare tears. It was one of the hardest things Chloe had ever done. And she was surprised in how well she handled it. She lost two friends, but at least they were safe. Chloe cringed in her pillow realizing what has to be done next.

Next was Alek.

Chloe threw the pillow of her face, and picked up her iPhone of the bed. She sighed, and ran her hands threw her hair. She typed in the later "S" and Samuels name and a few others popped up. Her thumb hovered over the contacts name. All she had to do was phone Samuel and tell him that it wasn't working with Alek, and Jasmine that she wanted a new protector and to never see them again. Her being the uniter would make this easy. Simple. But it wasn't. Alek and Jasmine where there for her throughout everything that had occurred these past couple of months. And it wasn't just because they were her protectors it was because they where her friends. Chloe could feel the her eyes get watery, and the next thing she knew her face was wet with a new set of tears. She whipped the tears with the back of her hand, and told her self this was for the better. She swallowed back all the tears, and breathed in and out. She clicked Samuels name.

But before she could click the dial button, her window was thrown open. Wind flew in, and so did Alek. He slammed the window shut, and sprinted towards her. He kneeled at the side of her bed, looking at her.

"Chloe whats wrong?" Alek asks his voice deep, and shaky. His eyes drifted to her face, and down her cheeks. Chloe knew that he noticed the tear stains.

"Nothing, besides the obvious." Chloe answers. She hated that she was using the death of the beloveds. But it had to be done, to make him go away. Tonight she had to phone Samuel or she probably would never get the guts to do it ever.

"Chloe, Amy phoned me and told me, you said you didn't want to be friends, to keep her safe." Alek says his eyes watching Chloe's face, looking for anything to tell him if it was true. He was always able to read Chloe, and Chloe absolutely despised that about him. When she never understood what he was thinking, in till he said anything, he knew right from the start and that made her mad to no limits.

"Yeah so" Chloe shrugs trying to look passive about it.

"Why? Amy means everything to you. When i told you to stop being friends with her you said you couldn't." Alek says quickly, and adds "Before i knew you".

"I know" She says quietly, trying to hold back tears, at losing her child hood friend. And soon when he left, her new faithful friend.

"Chloe why?" Alek asks curious, he stands up now his full height making Chloe crane her head instead of bowing to look down at him.

"She needs to be safe Alek, so does Paul, and so do you. Im not safe." Chloe says squeezing her eyes shut, pushing back the tears that are oh so ready to spill down her already tear stained face. She needed to be tough, stick it out. When he left the phone beside her leg, would be the next move, and so would calling Samuel.

Chloe could tell that Alek, didn't no how to respond to this. He had always told her that, Amy and Paul would be safe with out her. This is what he wanted, it would stop a lot of emotional damage in the future if something where to happen to them. She stood up safe noticing that she did add Alek's name to her list of people to let go. Before becoming her friend, she wouldn't think he would catch up on the little slip up but Alek did listen. He always did.

Alek looked up at Chloe noticing how her legs keep shaking, like she's nervous, anxious even. He looked back up her eyes where wide, and her lips pressed into a straight line. Something was up he could tell and Chloe was horrible about hiding it. Chloe saw Alek look from her eyes to her lips than down to her legs. His eyes stopped at Chloe's phone. Chloe cringed and pulled the phone up of the mattress and exited Samuels contact information. Chloe looked up at him,hoping he didn't notice, but she was to late. The damage was done. He put to in to together. He knew.

"Why where you phoning Samuel?" Alek asks giving her a stern question glance telling her she better not lie.

"I wanted to know how Jasmine is." The lie slipping out so easy, when Alek left she would pat her self on the back. He couldn't tell she was lying.

"Lier" Alek says his voice loud. Chloe tilted her head at him, trying to build a wall for her fears. She was scared and prayed to Basit that he didn't see the fear in her eyes.

"Why else would i be phoning him?" Chloe ask head still at a slant looking up at him, he was still towering over her. Even after she shifted a bit to allow him room to sit.

"Your heart beat, it increased when you said it. Your lying." He says bluntly.

"So I'm upset at saying good bye to my friend. My heart is racing, doesn't mean I'm lying." The lies just keep coming out and out. Super fast. And she wonders when she became such a good lier. The first time she had to lie to her mom about being late home, was the hardest. But she now notices how easy lying is. And she feel horrible for it.

Chloe stops feeling slick when he says "Don't lie to me. Chloe your heart beat changes when your lie, and when your actually scared for your life." He said that in a matter fact tone like he would know. Actually he would know because he was so in tune with her heart as she was for him. It was easier to block out noises when he was around. But right now she wanted to block him out too.

"Just tell me, why your phoning him. And what it has to do with not hurting more people?" Alek says his eyes wide, still not putting to and to together. But it made sense no one would ever think Chloe, would kick him out of her life. Just last night she was holding him, caring about his emotions more than hers.

Chloe breathes in and out, she zones her hearing on to Alek's heart. Trying to keep hers at the same beat as his. But she doesn't hear the normal beat of his well paced heart. She loud and quick thump of his heard. He was scared. Maybe he did understand what was happening. Alek was an intuitive listener, she always none that. And being her protector made,him quicker with clues.

"I'm sorry Alek." She says confirming his thoughts. It was the second time she was saying sorry tonight, with two different people but with the same reasons. She was sorry how much emotional pain it was going to cause everyone, but later on it was going to save a lot of physical. Chloe told her self that, and kept doing it. Knowing Alek, he would have some good points to say. But she rather him safe and alive than in a bag and dead.

"Chloe please don't do this. Your all i have left." He says pacing up and down. Looking at her with the most emotion she had ever seen on his usually smug face. Losing Valentina was to much, and now losing her would break him. And she knew it, and she hated herself for thinking that leaving him and Jasmine wouldn't hurt them. She was wrong, but a part of her was right too. They deserved to live a normal Mai life without Chloe. With out the pain of the Uniter to watch over to save over and over again. Alek should be sleeping in his own bed not on the hard roof. She looked up at him, not saying anything. Because what was there to say? Im sorry, I'm being selfish i rather you not die by my hands but die in your bed by old age?

"You have Jasmine." She tells him, looking at his eyes. Chloe's eyes where getting watery, and so were his. I blinked back the tears.

"Jasmine might-" Alek starts but she cut him off. "Jasmine will make it!"

"Chloe please don't do this." He says, watching me. His hands balled at the side. He stopped pacing and turned to look directly at her.

"It needs to be done. Your not my protector any more. You need to leave." She says lifting her head up high. Blinking back the tears that were about to spill over. It would ruin her performance, and he would use her tears as more credited,that he was needed.

"This is my decision and my decision only. You can't make me leave your life. Maybe as a protector but never as friend Chloe. I can protect myself. I understand Amy, i do. But not me. You can't kick me out of your life, i won't allow it." He says. His voice full with anger and hatred at her idea. Not her but her dumb idea.

She sighs and puts her hand in her head. "I can't lose you, Alek. I rather you out of my life and save." She says, most of it was muffled into her hands. But Alek heard her, she knew he did because the next thing she knew she was enveloped into Alek's arms, and he was holding her.

"You won't lose me."

A/N did you like it?


	3. Chapter 3

"Chloe" Alek said gently shaking her. Alek had been awake an hour earlier and now was bored out of his mind. It was fun watching Chloe snuggle into the pillow, and watch her face. She looked peaceful and relaxed but an hour of watching her and doing nothing but that was getting boring.

Chloe groaned into her pillow and shifted her head away from Alek's voice. She was tired and didn't feel like getting up or opening her eyes.

"Chloe" Alek says again he's breath on her ear. She moved more to the end of her bed. Alek was right behind her. "Chloe" he whispers again but this time not directly in her ear. She peeks open her eyes and looks at her alarm clock which was sitting on her night stand. It was 11:20 am. She wanted to hit him. It was the weekend and she wanted to sleep in and enjoy a full nights rest and not worry about anything that was happening in her life. She just wanted to think about the soft pillow under her head and the warmth radiating from her blanket. But she knew Alek wouldn't stop till he got what he wanted and sadly that was for poor Chloe to be up and about. She turned over to face Alek. She doesn't expect him to be this close to her when she does land facing him. His nose was barely a centimeter away from hers. She closes her eyes again, even though the closeness of his body and warmth was unnerving it was also relaxing and her eyes lids where still heavy from being recently woken up. She knew she'd need to open her eyes soon before the cocky bastard opened his mouth again. But she couldn't help it. Everything about him relaxed her, and she was still tired. The bed was- her thoughts were cut off when Chloe felt warm and wetness slide on her cheek. Chloe opened her eyes quickly. She stared at a smirking Alek. They were still lying in her bed, blankets wrapped around both of them.

"Did you just lick me?" Chloe stutters out. Her eyes wide with shock.

"Yup." He says popping the 'p'. He looked relaxed like licking someone's cheek was like drinking water. Normal. Obviously something was wrong in this british's blond head.

That answer was responded with many 'ew's and her furiously rubbing her cheek with her palm. Chloe jumps out of the bed pulling the blankets off her and Alek. Once her feet touch the cold wooden floor she realizes she must have kicked off her socks while sleeping. She also realizes that she had taken off her sweater and was wearing her tang top. She looked down to see that she was still wearing her jeans. Now that would've been really embarrassing. Still absently rubbing her cheek she looks at Alek to find him missing one article of clothing. His pants. She was so happy that he was a boxer type of guy right now. She looks up at Alek's face to see his hands behind his head like the last time he was on her bed. Her eyes go wide.

"My mom." She whispers out. Alek being mai and all hears and tells her that her mom left for work an hour or so ago. She thanks bassit for that. Because her mom would not believe the lie that they were studying especially with Alek wearing his boxers. Even if they weren't doing anything suspicious but sleeping. Her mom would not believe it and if Chloe was a mother would not believe it ether.

"What are we doing today?" Chloe asks eyes staying on Alek's face, she didn't glance down at his bare legs. Even though her eyes where twitching to just take a longer peek.

"Well your going to get dressed, and meet me at my 'new' place" he says surely like Chloe don't have a say in what they do. But than again she didn't have any other plan's. Seeing how Friday ended with 2 deaths. And Saturday with her mopping around, and canceling friendships. Today had to be productive. Things needed to be done.

"Than what?" She ask curiously picking at the hem of her tang top. There were little fluff balls sticking to her shirt.

"Than we go to apartment 18.03." He says. But than quickly adds "if you want to."

Chloe shook her head 'yes' knowing that if she didn't go with him he wouldn't go at all. And she had promised him yesterday. Yesterday was an interesting day to say the least. Her heart broke all over again thinking about Brian and Valentina. Than again when remembering her good bye to her best friend. Alek was all she had left and damn it if she wasn't going to charious that. Chloe knew it wasn't fair that she cut off Amy and Paul and not Alek. But he wouldn't let her. And she was happy having him. She just wouldn't think about losing him. Not now or ever.

They quickly and awkwardly said there goodbyes Chloe ran to the washroom and brushed her teeth. She cleaned her self up and went to change into a pair of jeans and an old graphic tee. Chloe was in a hurry to get to Alek's house. She wanted to get the whole emotional expiernce over and done with. These last to days Chloe's been a wall, only crying a couple of times. You'd think that a killer, well someone who didn't want to be a killer would feel sad have a mental break down. But no she didn't. She hardly cried over the lose of Valentina and Brian.

Chloe pinched her nose and closed her eyes. No water works today. She surpised that she her eyes were even moist at the moment. Chloe ran hurdilly down the stairs and straight to the front door but before she could even twist the door nob, her name is called.

"Chloe come her honey." Chloe's mother called out for her. Her voice was raspy like she'd been crying.

"Why?" Chloe yelled not moving she really wasn't in the mood to stay but she needed to keep moving and keep thinking.

"I need to tell you something." Her mother says quietly, her voice coming out clearer than before. What had Chloe done? Chloe turned away from the door and walked quickly to her mother who was perched at the counter in the kitchen. Her mother was wearing joggers and a loose shirt. Her hair was in a messy ponytale and she was leaning over the table with a news paper opened up in front of her. Her head was bowed looking down at the paper so Chloe couldn't see her face. And Chloe didn't want to because when she did she say her moms sympathy and pity towards Chloe.

And Chloe knew for what for. But she didn't derereved pity or any sympathy what so ever. Chloe didn't cry over Brian or even Valentina. Sure some tears where shed but not enough. Never enough tears in the world to show them how sorry she was. Merideth sled the paper around to show Chloe the head line. Chloe than remebered that her mother didn't know she knew and it would be easier this way. So Chloe put on a facade of innocence.

"Honey, come over here and look at this." Chloe's mother said while motioning her hand for Chloe to come look at the offending article. But Chloe complied because what else was there to do? Her mom knew nothing of Chloe's knowledge of the latest death. Chloe moved behind the counter so she was side to side with her mother looking down at the article.

Mysterious and Tragic Death.

That was the articles name. Tragic yes it was but mysterious it most definitely not. Brian was killed by her. No mystery to that. She looked at the smiling picture of Brian. It was a younger picture of him probably because his father and him weren't close and Brian didn't take pictures. She silently skimmed through the article. She had to hold back tears when she read what Brian's father had to say. "He will be missed. I wish we had more time with him..he didn't deserve dying so young." With those words she had to hold back her tears. She closed her eyes and breathed in and out. Those words were true. He will be missed. And she did wish he had more time, just for him to live life. It wasn't fair. Life wasn't fair.

"I'm so sorry Chloe." Her mother's voice cracked a little while saying this.

"Me too." Chloe says quielty. She gives her mother a small smile, and turns to leave. Blocking out her emotions was what needed to be done. Crying was weak. Weak was not Chloe King. She had fire and witt. Not tears and snot.

"Chloe" her mom says while placing an arm on Chloe's arm causing Chloe to stop leaving and turn back towards her mother.

"I know nows not the time, it will never seem right to ask but it needs to be." Her mother says sighing out the rest. Her hands in her hair.

"Chloe two of your friends pasted away. Both believed with a drug." Her mother says shakily. 3 friends actually, and no there weren't any drugs Chloe said to her self.

"Have you been taking any drugs with them? Or anyone?" Her mother asks. No Chloe thought but she could've been there drug dealer because she caused the death of two people close to her. Wait correction : three.

5 seconds. She was going to crack.

"Chloe this is serious."

Crack.

"No mom I'm not" Chloe says her voice cracking. And than sobs pour out of her. Tears following heavier than ever before. It was hard to breath and she was grasping for breath with each sob retracting from her. Chloe's mom came closer towards her and silently rubbed her back letting her cry. Chloe didn't know how long she and her mom sat there. Her crying over lost loved ones. And her mom comforting her. In till she her phone started vibrating. She stood up and grabbed the phone from out of her back pocket. She looked down at her picture to see Alek's picture flash. She turned away from her mother and smiled at her. Thankful for her company when she cried her heart out. She rushed up the stairs for more privacy.

"Hello?" Chloe answer voice sore from her continuous crying.

"Chloe were are you?" Alek's voice answers over the phone.

"Home. I can't come with you tonight. Can we go tomorrow after school?" Chloe asks. She prayed he wouldn't feel left down. She didn't want that to happen but tonight she needed her pillow. It would help muffle her sobs because she clearly wasn't going to sleep tonight. She already cracked and the emotional pain was slowly seeping through.

"Sure." He answers a little disappointed. Chloe could tell and felt guilt. Chloe hopped he hang up soon so she could start her pity party.

"Everything all right?" He asks her hesitantly.

"Yeah, just wanna stay in bed today." She answers honestly. In bed with her salty tears.

"Alright I'll be on you rooftop tonight." He responded right after.

"No" she said a bit to fast. Giving Alek more suspicion. He knew now that she wasn't 'okay'.

"I mean its fine..you don't need too. You need rest. School tomorrow." She says quickly stumbling over her words.

"Okay. See you tomorrow." He says quietly and unsure.

"Yeah bye." She says quickly and ends the call. Than she starts the pity party. Guess who the guest of honor is? Yeah your right Chloe freaking King.

()()()()()()()()

Alek still came on her rooftop. Actually right after her phone call her ran there. He couldn't stay away from her, and he needed to know she was alright. Her voice and answers seemed really off. As Alek stayed on her rooftop not wanting to stay away from Chloe for to long, he heard her muffled cry's. It was non stop, she didn't eat, or use the washroom she just cried. Alek wanted to rush down there and hold her like she'd done for him but he couldn't. He could he corrected himself but he didn't know how. And so for the rest of the night he listened to her cry, while some tears escaped his eyes too.

A/N kinda short ...sorry!


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe!" Amy yelled. Chloe turned to look at Amy sprinting her way. Chloe closed her eyes, pulled out her math binder, and her english note book and slammed her locker shut. She breathed in and out, before turning the opposite direction of a red faced Amy. Chloe was going to stick to what she had done. No more death for humans. Last night was a reminder of how much it hurts.

"Wait up!" Amy screamed again. Chloe picked up her pace, and almost ran towards English class. The one period that she doesn't have with Amy or Paul. She groans, thinking about how she was going to deal with the next 6 hours of school. She would most defiantly not talk to any human, and eat alone at lunch. If the teacher planned a project she'd ask to work alone. She didn't care if she looked like a loner, as long as Amy and Paul or any human was safe she would be fine. Chloe turned down the last hallway, and walked through the open door of her English class. It was a few minutes before the bell so she had enough time to calm her self down, and think of a plan. Chloe knew for a fact that Amy would not leave her alone during any classes together that they shared. But Chloe didn't want to suffer through her begging, or questioning. Chloe would crack, and yesterday was a day she didn't want to repeat. Chloe placed her aching head on the desk she was sitting at. She tried to think of scenarios that would help her. But nothing came to mind. And to top it off someone with high heels was clicking there way into class. Probably the teacher.

"Chloe!" Amy's voice boomed out, making Chloe left her head. She stared at her best friend, Chloe could see the sleeping bags around and under her eyes. They probably matched today.

"What is wrong with you!" Amy screamed, loud. Chloe closed her eyes rubbing her temples. What could she say? If she said it was for Amy's benefit, Amy wouldn't care. If she said she didn't want anyones death, Amy would say the exact same thing Alek said. And she would crack under the words again just like Alek made her do. So she lied, it was hurtful but she had to do it.

"Nothing, i just don't want to be friends anymore." Chloe lied, sticking her back up straight and starring her best friends eyes. She lied a lot to her mother, but never to Amy. Her best friend could spot a lie anywhere thats what made her the best gossiper in school. But Chloe had to try, and hey maybe it could work!

"What? Why?" Amy screeched.

"You guys are annoying now. And I'm a Mai now." She says confidently, pausing for emphasis. "I don't need you guys." She says chin up. But those words were the opposite of how she felt. She needed her friends more than anything. But they needed to be alive for that. Chloe was trying so hard to keep her voice from doing that annoying cracking thing it does when she upset.

"What?" She sputters out. Her face taking the look of what it would seem that Chloe had kicked her puppy. Amy's eyes where watery. She was wringing her hands together.

But before Chloe could respond with something hurtful to both her and Amy, Chloe's English teacher decided to walk in. She to was wearing heels. Chloe's English teacher had dirty blonde hair that was always pinned up. And was wearing black dress pants and a dress shirt. Under her breath, she said "stupid cocky boy"

Noticing that Chloe and Amy were in side the class room, the teacher said "Amy this isn't your class. Now go before your late." before sitting in her desk and pointing to the clock. Class was going to start in 1 minute, and Amy's class was all the way across the school. Amy quickly whipped her tears before rushing out of the class room. Once Amy's body was out of the classroom, Alek walked in, and so did the rest of the class. Chloe caught the English teacher glaring at Alek, whom looked to just have shrugged it off. Alek had every class with her, and so did Jasmine. Valentina thought it would be better if both protectors where in both her classes. Chloe didn't argue.

"Mind if i sit?" Alek asks bending down to be in Chloe's breathing air. Yes he was a close talker, well only for Chloe that is. Chloe just shook her head no, and Alek dropped down in the seat. Jasmine used to sit there, and Chloe was happy for some company instead of an empty desk.

"How are you?" Alek asked his voice low so only she could hear. She looks up at him, wondering why or how he knew something was up.

"Fine." She stated. And opened her English note book.

"Okay class, as you know summer break is almost here. Last week you all finished your final tests. And now you have free time!" She pauses dramatically "your welcome."

Alek throws up his fist. Usually our English teacher, Ms. Sommers loved Alek. But today she just glared at him, and opened her book. Alek shrugged it off. "Whats up with her?" Chloe asks turning to Alek. She didn't want to just sit her and be silent for the whole period. No that was not fun.

"Oh, i was holding up the class." Alek says rolling his eyes. He closed my notebook and put it in my side bag for me.

"Why?" Chloe asks, she started a conversation and he just ended it.

"So you and Amy could talk." He says running his hands through his hair. Chloe closed her eyes and leaned back into her chair. She whispered a small thank you. She decided that she like it better with no talking.

"How did it go?" Alek asks her suddenly. He too was leaning on the back of his chair.

"I lied to her." She said and opened her bag. She pulled out her worn copy of 13 reason why, and opened to page number 78. Alek nodded his head, in understanding that she was done talking for now. So than he too pulled out a book.

* * *

Chloe sat in the back, on an empty lunch table. Amy hated cafeterias, she most defiantly would be here. Chloe's head rested on the table. What was she going to do? Amy was persistent and would not give up. Chloe knew that her little lie from before would stop Amy from asking more, Amy could tell Chloe was lying. Anyone could.

"Mind if i sit." Alek's voice broke through her thoughts. She quickly lifted up her head, and turned to the standing Mai.

"Yeah, you don't need to ask." She says quickly, she moved her bag from the middle of the table allowing room for his water bottle, and a small bag of chips. He sat beside her, and unscrewed his water bottle. He took a few gulps of it, before placing it back down.

"Alek!" A few rough sounding boys called after him. He turned in his seat, to look behind him. A few boys, where waving at him to come sit down with them. They were the Alek's friends. Alek had friends. People who wouldn't be harmed.

"Go sit with them." Chloe says, causing Alek's head to whip back to her. He shook his head, making his golden locks shake with him. He turned back around and motioned with his hands for them to sit by themselves. He turned back to me, and smiled. He picked up his little chip bag and opens it, pulling out a chip and offering it to Chloe. She takes it with a small nod, and absently chews on the chip slowly.

"Hey Alek." One of his friends says, while dropping in to a seat beside Chloe. Alek rolled his eyes and mouth sorry, as the rest of his friends dropped down onto the table. Chloe smiles at him, a tight smile. She was happy he had friends, but wasn't in the mood to hear about basket-ball and jock like conversation topics. But she didn't get up, and move. She sat there hardly listening, to the boys go crazy over there next basket-ball game. Alek occasionally would try and get her to talk. He even changed the subject for her, but she wouldn't just smiled and sat there.

"So are you guys like together?" One of his jock friends ask Chloe. She cocks her head to the side smiling lightly and shaking her head. She didn't want to seem grossed out with the idea, just for Alek's benefit.

"No." Alek responds. His body going ridged. And Chloe mentally slaps her self. He liked her before, and she had to open her big fat mouth about her possibility in loving Brian. Something that every day passing she doesn't understand why she thought that. Sure Brian was a swell guy, but she hadn't known him with out being romantically interested in him. She never was 'just' friends with him. Always something more.

"Good to know" one of his friends, said. Chloe guessed his name was Christian, everyone talked about him. He was second popular to Alek. All the girls would gush over his dark brown curly locks, and sea green eyes. Yup this was Christian alright, his eyes were killer. But besides his looks, Chloe was definitely not interested in him. She shifted in her seat obviously uncomfortable.

"So were's Jasmine?" A guy name Sam, asked Alek and Chloe. Chloe at first thought he was doing it for her benefit, but soon realized that he was really interested. He probably had a crush on her. Poor humans and Mai relationships.

"Uh she's very sick." Alek said, tensing up. He was uncomfortable with this conversation and so was Chloe. She wanted to get up and walk away now. All the lightness from before, flu out the window. She was now tenser than ever, watching each boy carefully.

"Come on Chloe, lets gets so air." He says picking up his half filled bag of little chips. Chloe followed behind him, pretending not to notice the stares they were getting. Chloe thanked Basit for an awesome guy like Alek. He knew she was uncomfortable and that she wanted to leave so he gave her exactly that.

Chloe sat outside the front of the school with Alek. It was comfortable silence, and her mind hardly wondered to her old friends. But too soon does the bell ring, Chloe groans out loud not wanting to go back to class especially because her next class was with Amy. Chloe slowly picked up her side bag, and swung it on. She looked to Alek, whom was just sitting there, starring off in space. Chloe snaps her fingers in his face, which makes his eyes bulge out. He looks up at her, his eye brow raised.

"The lunch bell rung." Chloe says, she adjusts her side bags straps. She picks up Alek's garbage and walks over to a near by garbage bin. Throwing away his empty chip bag. When she turns back to Alek, she finds that he is still sitting on the front steps of the school.

"Come on Alek, we are going to be late for French!" She says grabbing his arms, trying to pull him up and off the stairs.

"Lets skip." Alek says out of no where.

"Excuse me?" Chloe asks him. Alek may seem like the bad boy, who was always teasing people but he never ever skipped school. He liked his grades to much. Actually he liked people calling him perfect, but Chloe didn't believe that being cocky helped you be perfect.

"Chloe your Mai, i know you heard me." he says standing up to his full height, making Chloe crane her neck. He taps her left ear.

"We still need to go to apartment 18.03." He says. Chloe hated how he called his home, where he spent most of his time, where he grew up from a scrawny 14 year old to a handsome 17 year old.

"Sure, but I'm going to need to talk to my mom." Chloe tells him, already opening her side bag. She ruffles through the bag but her phone doesn't show up. Chloe turns to Alek, " I left my phone in my locker" she says. He nods his head, and turns back to the school walking fast. Chloe races up with him and walks through the front doors. Chloe was happy that everyone was in class now, because she didn't want the stares.

Chloe opened her locker door, quickly and pulled her phone out from the top shelve of her locker. She smiled to herself, she was smart that she didn't bring the phone to class, Amy had been using other peoples phones to phone her. But the smile was replaced with a frown, knowing that she had blocked her friend from her life. Chloe turned to Alek, who was now turned the opposite way from her, looking down the hall. She craned her neck over his shoulder to see Amy, jogging towards them in her too high high heels. Chloe quickly slammed the locker shut, and hooked her lock back on. But she fumbled a bit, taking to long, giving Amy enough time to be in talking distances of Chloe.

"Chloe" Amy said pausing briefly to fix her ruffled shirt. She than turns to Alek, and gives him a nod.

"We need to talk. Alone." She says looking back at Alek, who's arms where now crossed over his chest. He was leaning against the locker beside Chloe. Chloe cringed at her words, not wanting to have to deal with Amy more than once today. Especially alone.

"No. Whatever you have to say to me, Alek can hear." Chloe says, her chin up. She quickly takes a glance at Alek to find that he was trying to hide a smirk.

"So you and Alek can be friends but me and you can't? Chloe i know what you said is a lie." She says drifting off. Chloe felt stupid, for trying to lie to her best friend. But Chloe wasn't going to crack even if Amy was giving her the most saddest puppy dog face in the whole universe.

"Yes. And me and you can't." She says sternly, shoulders tense, waiting for Amy to burst out with angry cussing words.

"Why?" Amy asks sounding weak. Chloe had to take a double take, was this really her best friend? Had she done this to her? Chloe just noticed that Amy's mascara was smudged, and she had tear stains on her cheek. Her lip was cut from her constant bitting. Which Chloe knew was a sign of distress.

"Because. And thats it, please Amy don't make this harder than it is." Chloe said sighing. Her head down in defeat. If Amy kept coming after her, she would break down. And she didn't need that, she needed to be out of this school with Alek. Speaking of him, Chloe turned to Alek to see that his eyes shone with sympathy for Amy, but he didn't look at Chloe. He didn't tell her or signal for her to stop and be friends with her again.

"Is that what you want?" Amy asks her voice cracking, and tears flowing down her face. Chloe held back her own tears. "You don't want to be friends?"

"No. I don't want to be friends." Chloe answered, this was the worst thing she had to say to someone. It hurt so much, but it was needed. Chloe closed her eyes holding back everything, all the tears when she finally was able to open them she found that Amy was gone. And right there and than was were one little tear slipped through.

A/N i don't know if I'm going to update anytime soon, my laptop broke. So right now I'm on my cousins. HEY BUT I STILL HAVE A PHONE TO READ REVIEWS SOOOOOO HOW ABOUT IT?


	5. Chapter 5

"Here" Alek says, sliding Chloe's phone into her trembling hands. Alek unhooks the lock from the locker door, and shuts the rusty locker. He snaps on the lock, quickly before shifting his bag to one arm and slipping Chloe's side bag off her arm and onto his.

"Let's go." Chloe says while whipping her tears with her sweater. Chloe was more than happy that she didn't put on a lot of mascara. Chloe turns on her phone, and types a short message to her mother explaining that she's going to skip the afternoon. Her mother would understand, Chloe didn't need to explain anything. Meredith would come up with the idea that it was to much for Chloe on her own. She turns off her phone and slides into her back pocket. She looks up at Alek, and notices how awkward he looks holding her side bag, and his own backpack. She stands on her tippy toes and gently tugs at the strap. He lets it slide down his arm, and into his hand. She silently takes her side bag back and mutters a thank you.

"Want to go to 18.03?" He asks. Chloe could tell he was anxious. She felt bad for having friend drama, when he just lost a friend and a mother. Chloe nods, but doesn't move.

"Stop calling it that." Chloe says under her breathe. She wanted Alek to hear but at the same time didn't.

"Calling it what?" Alek asks. They both began to walk down the hall and to the front doors of the school.

"18.03" she says pointly.

"Well thats what it is, apartment 18.03 on-" Alek begins but Chloe cuts in. "No its your home. No a stupid address. Were going back to your house." Chloe argues. There was no point in fighting with Alek, but it bothered her.

"Not anymore." He says. Conversation done. Nothing more could be said, and Chloe felt like a horrible person, because Alek was right his apartment 18.03 is no longer his home.

"Is it safe to go there?" Chloe asks, almost changing the subject. If Alek wasn't aloud to live there, than why would they be aloud to even step foot in the apartment.

"Yeah, I got Mai's to watch over the whole complex. The humans are still in danger no matter who The Order claim there saving by killing you." Alek states. Chloe looked at Alek, he was staring ahead, making it easy to admire him. Alek's looks haven't changed, no he was the same good-looking boy, that should be on magazine instead of risking his life for her but he changed mentally. A few months ago he wouldn't have given a rats ass about Chloe's friends, nether less humans. But now he cared, or at least had the decency to try and save them.

"Thats great to hear." Chloe says honestly. She would have said "thank you" but than it would be ampplying that she thought he gave that order for her.

"Yeah" Alek says holding the front door open for her. She smiles up at him and slips through the door. Chloe takes her phone from her back pocket, and turns it on again, looking for a message from her mother. None. She locks her phone, and puts it in her bag, a place were it was most likely to be safer. Alek guides Chloe to his car, which was parked in the very front of the school. Alek was lucky, being popular had it advantages, like front of the school parking spots. Chloe slid into Alek's, black slick jeep. In the very spot Jasmine would be sitting, it felt like a kick to the stomach.

"Do you have boxes?" Chloe asks, after five minutes of silent driving. Alek shakes his, head and turns around to look behind him. Chloe turns too nearly banging head with his. There wasn't anything special that should have caught his attention, Chloe turned back around, and stared ahead. The red light switched to green. Chloe nudged Alek's shoulder causing him to turn around and start driving again.

"What is it?" Chloe asks, after the ninth time Alek shifted and looked in the review mirror.

Chloe still didn't see anything special, only a black van.

"I think that car is following us." Alek says his eyes on the mirror, when they should've been on the road.

"Not the Mai?" Chloe ask stupidly, but she didn't want to jump to conclusions.

"No, The Order." Alek says taking a sharp turn. Chloe turns back around to face the front, she wasn't scared. They always followed her, the only time that it really mattered is when she was alone. The Order would attack when she was another Mai. Mai's are stronger and faster.

"What's the big problem, aren't there Mai's watching us?" Chloe asks scared now. Alek knew that they were always watched, so there wasn't much that scared him. The Order wouldn't attack in public, would they?

"They never down right followed you places Chloe, they plan out there attacks." Alek says squinting his eyes, and glancing back at the black van.

"So its not the order?" Chloe asks, questioning him.

"No, i thought-" he sighs and pull one hand through his golden locks, while the other is still on the steering wheel. Thank Basit. "I thought it was them, but- i don't know. It wouldn't make sense for it to be The Order." Alek says, stopping at a red light.

Alek turns, in the complex of his new home. He parks the jeep into the farthest parking spot of his apartment. He turns off the car, leaving the keys to jingle in the agnation.

"Okay Chloe, stay in the car. The other Mai are watching. I'm going to see who it is." Alek says turning the car back on. "When i get out lock the door behind me" he says. Chloe nods her head, and waits as Alek slides out of the car before locking all doors, and turning off the car. Chloe closes her eyes, and slowly counts to 30. If Alek wasn't back by then, she'd jump out of the car not caring who or what was outside of the jeep.

1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. 11. 12 . 13. 14. 15. 1- and than a bang to the window. Chloe jumps up, and turns to look at an irritated Alek, and behind him a straight faced Kai.

* * *

A/N I no I haven't wrote in so long i'm so sorry. I know this is short, but its better than nothing right?


	6. Chapter 6

"Kai?"

"I should've known it was him. The smell isn't forgettable." Alek whispers, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"Chloe." He reaches out to hug, Chloe but obviously thinks better of it. Seeing how they didn't leave off in such a happy mood.

"Why are you following us?" Alek says, his voice rough and harsh. Alek crosses his arms over his chest making his mussels pop out more than usual.

"The jackals are leaving, town." Kai says to Chloe, down right ignoring Alek. Chloe bites her lip, keeping her from smiling. Kai set them up, no matter how much he claimed he didn't want too. Or how comfortable Chloe was around him.

Alek arches his eyebrow, "that's great, and your telling us because?" His face was a mask of boredom. Chloe's arm twitches, she really would like to hit him up side his head. But than again, the way he was treating Kai, was reasonable. His father did after all attempt to kill both of them.

"I am telling you this, because you are the main reason we are leaving." Kai's voice hardens on 'I am' and drifts off, finishing the sentence with a lighter tone. Chloe felt a ting, of guilt. Did the Mai attack them? With out her or Alek knowing? Chloe turned to Alek, to see what his reaction was. Alek's brown eyes, were slightly larger, and both eyebrows raised. He's 'i don't care' demeanour vanished. He was shocked.

"What did the Mai do?" Chloe asks. She refined her self from saying "we" because, whatever caused the Jackals to leave town wasn't Chloe's doing. Or Aleks.

"Well, not just the Mai. The order too." He says, staring at Chloe. He continues when no one responds. "The Order, came to us and asked for our help attacking you."

"What?" Alek, half yells. Instead of his arms crossed across his chest, they were by his side, his hand made into fists.

"We declined, which got us on their bad side. So we're leaving town." Kai says, trying to calm down the red faced Alek. "For awhile." He adds as an afterthought.

"Why?" Chloe blurts out. She couldn't think of a solid reason why the Jackals would choose the Mai, over The Order. It made no sense.

"The Mai, are stronger species, than human. If it came down to it, we'd choose you."

"Wow, thanks i guess." Chloe says truly shocked at Kai's statement.

"If you were to die Chloe the Mai would-" He starts but, Alek cuts him off. "She isn't dying."

"But IF-" He pauses, looking away from a glaring Alek, "If something were to happen to her, the Mai would still be stronger, and whom ever helped kill or killed The Uniter, will not be given a free card." He says matter factly, as if he was a Mai himself. Chloe turns to Alek, who is shaking his head in agreement.

Chloe, felt the need to ask something, anything. But not one single question popped up in her mind. She turned to Alek, thinking he'd fill the silence. But instead a loud, ringing filled it. Chloe turned to the sound, which so happened to be on Kai. He slid his hand into his back pocket of his will worn jeans and pulled out a chunky cellphone. It was old. Chloe wasn't surprised, the Jackals weren't doing so good. Their hide out, wasn't very sanitary. He flips, it open and mumbles a hello. Chloe adverts her hearing, from Kai. She knew it'd be smart to listen, but after all he did today she wasn't going to bud in. Alek would do that for her.

A snap of the phone being shut, wakes Chloe from her cloud.

"I need to leave, but before i go" he takes a card out from his wallet, hands Chloe the card, and puts the wallet back into his front pocket. "Phone me if you need any help. I'll be out of town, but i'll come back" he pauses, bowing his head. "i owe you."

Chloe looks down at the card, smiling at the messy writing.

"Thank you." She says truthfully. He nods, turning away. But before he fully leaves, Chloe hugs him. She shouldn't, she knew it was wrong. He broke her trust, and really hurt Alek. But behind all that action, he really truly believed he was helping his family. He was a boy, stuck in a horrible spot. He hugged her back.

"Chloe we really should be going." Alek says, his tone hard. Chloe heard Alek's footsteps, and the slamming of a car door before she let go of Kai. She smiled up at him, and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. She wished he wasn't a Jackal. She wished that Jackals and Mai's were friends. She really wished her and Kai could be friends too.

She turns around, and stalks back to the car.

"You like him?" Alek asks, turning the wheel sharply.

"No more than a brother, if thats what your asking." Chloe says, reaching over and turning down the music. Alek wanted to talk.

"Why?" He asks really interested. Looking at her, before slowing down, and turning into his old apartments complex block.

"He needs someone, who isn't using him." Chloe says. It was true, he did. Chloe didn't know how many times his father used Kai, to get something. Even if it was just that one time with her, it still wasn't right.

"Yeah and a shower." He mumbles, parking the car inside the garage. He opens the door, but not before Chloe can smack him.

"So what are we getting?" Chloe asks after Alek throws open the door of apartment 18.03. She expected the house, to be the same as they left it. She even expected there to be a puddle of blood, from where Jasmine was stabbed. But there wasn't. Anything. The kitchen cabinets didn't hold any plates or cups. The living room, wasn't a living room anymore. It was a bare room, with dark floors. Their wasn't any furniture. No couch, no T.V. Even the special and unique artefacts were gone. Alek didn't seem fazed he just stalked over to the hallway, where his room, Jasmine's room, Valentina's room, and her office were. He steps into his room, which so happened to be the first door.

Chloe has never, been in Alek's room. Not once. His door was always shut, probably locked when she was over. She steps into it, behind Alek. Chloe didn't know what to expect, but defiantly not what she got. Alek's walls were bare, besides the large mirror over his bed. The walls were a light blue, and his comforter a soft brown. Chloe thought it matched his eyes. There was a small black desk, that had stacked paper on it. His laptop, was sitting on his side table, the one closet to the window. Alek had a beautiful view, yes there was concrete and some cars parked, but since Alek lived on the top floor, he had a higher, and breathtaking view of the city. Alek went to his closet, and unhooked all the hangers from the bar that was holding them up. He threw them on to his bed-which was king- and moved to get a luggage out from under his bed. Chloe walked around him, and started taking the hangers off his clothes, and folding them perfectly. After Alek unzipped the luggage and threw in all the folded clothes, he began to help Chloe. In the beginning he folded his clothing as slowly as Chloe, but soon got frustrated. He threw unhooked them, and threw them in his luggage. Soon enough they were done. Alek, got up and walked to one of his night stands. He pulled out, every pair of boxers and threw them on top of the clothes. Not even fazed by the thought of Chloe seeing his undies. Which so happened to be all dark colours. Who would have thunk it? In the process of doing, that it seemed Alek had dropped a pair. Chloe picked it up and threw it on top of the pile. Alek squinted his eyes at her, before shutting it closed.

"Sit on it." Alek said. Chloe raised her eyebrow at him.

"On the luggage." Chloe rolled her eyes, and plopped down on the spilling clothes. She crossed her legs, so he could zip the bag fully. When finally done, Chloe slid off.

"What next?" Chloe asked. Staring around Alek's room, he had no picture frames, nothing that she'd think he wanted to keep. Alek, walked out of the room, without saying a word. Obviously Alek, didn't want her to follow, or he would of said something. So she just sat down, on his comfortable king sized bed. A couple of seconds later, Alek walks in with flattened brown card board boxes. He opens one, up and drops it on the bed beside her. Chloe not knowing what to do sits there watching Alek, place is laptop, than some books, school work, and daggers. He stops, closing his eyes, trying to remember what else he needed. He than rushes to his nightstand that didn't hold boxers, and pulls out a small piece of paper. He drops it into the boxes, and picks up the boxes hurriedly. Chloe caught what the picture was.

Him and his adoptive parents.

Chloe readily follows, Alek. He was walking down the hallway, to the furthest room from his; Jasmines. He opens the door, but doesn't walk in. Chloe looks over his shoulder to see Jasmines room.

Empty.

It wasn't as if it was Jasmines personally preference, to have an empty room. Chloe would know, she slept on the missing bed. She played games Jasmines desk top. She even tried on some of Jasmines smaller clothes. Alek walks in, giving Chloe more room to balk. There was nothing. Literately nothing, left. Alek turns, on his heels, and rushes out the door. Chloe catches up to him to find him, in Valetina's bedroom. Or Chloe thought it was. She wouldn't know if it was a bedroom now, because it was empty too. But the size and the way Alek's fist balled, was probably a sign it was. Alek quickly pulls out his phone, and dials a number. Alek stood there tapping his foot, but there was no answer. He quickly types something to the person, probably in caps lock.

Chloe not wanting Alek to take his anger out on him asks "do you want to get anything else".

Alek nods, his head and walks out the door. She follows behind him. He throws open the door which is straight across from the room they were just in. Chloe has been in Valentina's office, and was happier than ever to say that it was not touched. At all. Right down to the open journal or notebook.

_"Valentina, you left this behind you." Chloe said, shifting from foot to foot. Chloe just finished learning everything to know about Mai's. She believed that she was a Mai, but being The Uniter, was something else. Valentina left the dagger that she was just recently showing Chloe on the kitchen table. Jasmine -who is ordering dinner- sent Chloe to Valentina's office. Chloe knew the dagger wasn't of any importance, and she knew Jasmine knew too. Chloe was thankful for Jasmine, even though she has only known her for 3 days. Chloe really didn't want to be sitting there -waiting for the ordering to be done- because it gave her thoughts time to roam._

_"The doors un-locked, you may come in." Chloe opened the door slowly, as if she was revealing the curtains of something. She looked around the room, which of course was an office, just like Jasmine said it was. She had dark bookshelves, that were full with books. There was not one gap. The desk which was placed in front of the bookshelves, seemed to be made out of the same wood. There sitting at the desk, its Valentina. The closed notebook, was sitting in her hand. With many pulled out pieces of paper. Chloe saw that these torn out papers had ink on them. Chloe placed the dagger, on to Valentina's desk. And raised her eyebrows at the inked paper._

_"Better save than sorry" She had said, while pulling out a trashcan from under the desk. Chloe saw her open the desk drawer, and pull out a lighter. Next thing she knew, Valentina was burning the inked paper._

"What are we getting?" Chloe asks him. Shivers went down her spine, thinking about who's office this used to be, and what had happened to them.

"Samuel had told me that Valentina left a journal." He says walking towards her desk. He plucks up the opened journal, and aspects the ragged papers.

"Do you think he read it?" Chloe asks, standing beside Alek, who was holding the journal with care.

"Probably" He says, while opening the book to the first page. Chloe leans over him, and reads the loopy, cursive writing.

_If i, Valentina Brittany Feadia am dead than read on. If not Alek get out of my office. _Both Chloe and Alek snickered at reading that.

_In my journal you'll find things that i may have been hiding from some. But only because i must. _The rest of the page was blank.

On the next page it read: _Alek's birthday was yesterday, he and i both are- _Alek turns the page. He skids through many pages, in till he gets to the pages that were ripped out. He raises his eyebrow at me. He flips back to the last page, that was half ripped.

_Chloe King, is the uniter. Now that is coincidence. I knew Jonathan King, he was a_ was written in big loopy writing, it took up half the page. Conveniently the other half was ripped out leaving both Chloe and Alek wondering what the rest of the sentence would have said.

**A/N **Can someone please PM or comment how the transformation works? Chloe transformed when she was 16, but Alek applied that he transformed when he was younger. Can anyone explain.

**A/N 2 **Kai's gone. For now, at least.

**REVIEW PLEASE :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chloe was woken up from her peaceful slumber because of the ringing of her phone. Chloe opened her eyes slowly expecting the bright sunshine to be pouring through her window but instead meet with dark early sun. It didn't even look like it was 8 yet. She groaned while turning her head to look at the alarm clock. The red numbers told her that it was 6:15. The phone kept on blaring on, so Chloe grabbed the phone and clicked cancel not even noticing whose picture it was. She sighed and snuggled back into her pillow, hoping who ever phoned would look at the clock and see how early it was and not try again. Sadly the person didn't seem to get the clue and kept phoning her. Chloe picked up the phone from her nightstand while mumbling words that her mother would have scold her for using.

"Its 8." She mumbled into the phone. She didn't even check who it was. At this time in day Chloe wouldn't have been sweet if it was the president. She was not a morning person.

"And?" A english accent asked. Chloe cursed herself for answering the phone. She wished she had put it on silence instead. Anytime Alek called her in the morning it was usually for an intense work out, or to bug the crap out of her. Nether where nice things. Chloe put her phone on loud-speaker, and placed it back on her nightstand.

"And" she yawned "its a P.A day." Chloe said stretching her arms back.

"We have a Mai meeting." Alek said. Chloe shoulders slumped. Meetings were not fun. Especially a Mai meeting. Even though she was the uniter they still treated her as if she was a child. She hardly had any say in anything.

"But its" Chloe started to wine.

"I know" Alek sighs " I know a weekend."

"So how about we switch it to Monday after school?" Chloe asked her voice honey sweet. She even blinked her eyelashes for dramatic effect, knowing that Alek couldn't see her.

"Sorry, no can do." Alek says. Even though Chloe couldn't see him, she pictured him doing his lazy shrug.

"Why do you hate me." She moans, slowly getting up from her warm blankets to the cold air. A burst of air hit her short clad legs. Chloe turned to the window, to find that it was slightly opened. She was too lazy to walk around her bed, so she ignored the goose bumps that had appeared on her legs.

"I don't" He paused "oh yeah wear black" He says. He wasn't telling her to or asking her to. It was more of a reminder. The last meeting Chloe attended she had worn a baby blue shirt and worn out blue jeans. Chloe thought it would be a perfect outfit for the meeting. It was casual but cute. But when she had walked into the meeting room she stuck out like a sore thumb. Every Mai in the room had worn all black. She asked Alek later if they had to wear black like a dress code or something but he told her that they always wore black. Chloe rushed over to her dresser and pulled out her black skinny jeans. She threw the jeans on the bed, and quickly stripped down into her panties and bra before switching them for clean ones. After she had gotten into her new underwear and bra she threw on the black jeans. Chloe opened her mouth to tell Alek to that she was ready and to come pick her up but luckly a burst of wind came through the window hitting her bare skin. Chloe felt goose bumbs pop on her stomach making her realize that she had forgotten to put on a shirt. Chloe rushed back to the closet and searched through the racks for her black v-neck. Chloe hardly wore black, or full black. She loved light colours. They reminded her of summer, when it was winter. She felt that colours expressed who she was and how she felt. Finally she found the black shirt and threw it over her bra.

"Okay I'm dressed, you can come pick me up." Chloe told him opening her sock drawer. She quickly pulled out a random pair, before plopping on her bed.

"Whats the meeting even about." She asks pulling on her socks while sitting on her bed.

"We need to tell the Mai, about what Kai told us." Alek says, Chloe heard ruffling of fabric followed by the sound of Alek's footsteps.

"Wait, what?" Chloe said her voice squeaky and high. "No." She says sternly. "We can't get Kai in trouble." The Mai were still trying to find the Jackles that had tricked and trapped her. Although Chloe was still hurt by Kai's betrayal she would never ever let the Mai hurt him. Even if that meant not going after his father.

"He wont be. I'd think the Mai would be pretty happy to hear that the Jackles sided with us." Alek says slowly trying to reassure her.

"He said that if it came down to it he would, but now their aren't on our side." She said her eyes wide as she picks the phone up from her table and turning it off loudspeaker. She held the phone up to her ear quickly hoping she didn't miss anything.

"The Mai don't need to know that." Alek says reassuring, but Chloe could hear his aggravation. She bit her lip from asking him what was wrong. Chloe wanted to keep Kai safe, when Kai personally put both of them in danger.

"Why do they need to know he contacted us?" She asked. This would be the last question about Kai.

"Chloe we need to tell the Mai." He sighs. Chloe could picture him running his long fingers through is golden mane. "I know you don't want to get Kai in trouble and i'll make sure he isn't." He says lightly, but Chloe could hear him grinding his teeth. Chloe smiled at this, he hated helping Kai but would do it for Chloe. "But the reason they are leaving is because of The Order. And The Order is after you Chloe." He says.

"Fine."

"Okay hurry up, I'm almost there." And with that the conversation was done. Chloe grabbed her black leather jacket. Why not go all out? After sipping it up, and making sure she had change in her pocket, she opened the door of her room. She slowly walked down the stairs. Even though she was Mai, socks were still slippery on wood. Being Mai didn't change that.

"Hey kiddo." Her mom says from the kitchen. Her mother was sitting on a stool at the kitchen counter.

"Hey mom." Chloe says shuffling past her mother, and towards the coat closet.

"Where are you going?" She sipped her warm drink, which was most likely coffee. Chloe groaned she wouldn't have enough time for coffee. Her mother look up and down at Chloe as she passed her mother to the fridge.

"Uh to hangout with Alek." Chloe stutters out. Chloe searched the fridge for any energy drink. It was to earlier in the morning for Chloe. And if she didn't get her caffeine fix, the Mai leaders aren't going to be so pleased with her mood.

"Oh." Her mother says completely taken back. Her mother gets up from the stool, and walks toward Chloe. She tilts her head to the side, expecting Chloe.

"Is there a problem with that?" Chloe asks, grabbing orange juice because she couldn't find any energy drinks. She walks past her mom, and stands on her tippy toes. She hurriedly opens the cabinet, and takes out a clear glass.

"No i'm happy you made a new friend but-" Her mother says readily.

"Don't worry mom, nothing is going on with me and Alek." Chloe says reassuringly while pouring some juice.

"I wasn't going to say that. I was going to ask about Paul and Amy." Her mother says, her hand on her hip.

"Oh." Chloe says while chugging down her juice. Alek was going to be here any minute.

"Yeah, so want to tell me whats been happening with you guys?" Her mother asks. Chloe bites her lip.

"Uh mom can we talk about this when i get home Alek's waiting for me." Chloe rushes out. No she didn't want to talk to her mom about it. Her mother wouldn't understand. No one would. But Chloe was exactly like her mom. When they wanted something, they wouldn't stop in till they got it.

"Okay." Her mother says taking Chloe's empty glass from her hand and walking around Chloe to the sink.

"Kiddo, i'm happy and all that you made new friends, but don't forget about the old ones." She says while washing the empty glass.

"Don't worry mom, i haven't." Chloe tells her. Her mother raises an eyebrow up at her. Chloe finishes their conversation by walking away. Her mother didn't know how much Chloe missed them and their silliness. But Chloe couldn't be their friends, for their safety. Her mother didn't know anything. Chloe bit her tongue, it would do no good to yell at her mom.

* * *

"Good evening Uniter, Petrov." Dan the leader of the Texas pride, says rushing them in. Chloe wasn't surprised when she entered a big meeting room. She had been there before. But what surprised her was the amount of people in the room. There was hardly ten people there. Chloe stopped herself from asking, why there was less than usual.

"Hey" Chloe mumbles. Dan already turned around, and was heading back to his seat at the large oval table.

"Tonight Alek summoned us." Lucas the pride of the New York pride says. "So Alek" Lucas says gesturing for Alek explain why he called the meeting. Alek pulled a chair out from the table and gestured for Chloe to take a seat. Chloe sat down, and twisted in her seat to look at Alek, whom was standing behind her.

"The Jackles contacted us." Alek says. He obviously didn't want to beat around the bush. Chloe turned around to look at the other Mai's. All the Mai's eyes were a tad wider, and there shoulders automatically turned tense. None opened their mouth, allowing Alek to continue.

"They did no harm" Alek rushes out, making some Mai's posture relax. "They explained something to us that is very useful." Alek said drifting off, allowing the Mai's to interject.

"The Jackles are leaving town, for a while." Many Mai's face brighten at the news. "The Order has contacted them and asked for the Jackles help in killing The Uniter." Alek continues, making the smiles vanish.

"But The Order used to attack the Jackles, why would The Order even try to communicate with the Jackles?" Dan asked while standing up sharply causing his chair to scrap against the tile. Chloe tilted her head to Alek not understanding any of what Dan had just said.

"The Order attacks the Jackles! Why would The Order even think about contacting them" Frank asks, he was a bit plumper than the rest of the Mai's. His eyebrows were knit together in confusion.

"They did" Alek pauses shaking his head in agreement but then adds "in till Chloe came along."

"She will unite everyone including the Jackles." Frank says standing up.

"We don't know that. Right now we know she has to unite the humans." Samuel argues. Chloe turns to him not noticing he was even there.

"Did it say only humans?" Frank says back.

"No but the curse-" Samuel starts..

"Is one of the reasons why we need a uniter, but not the only reason." Alek says over Samuel and the plump man. Alek glares at them, motioning them to sit back down.

"Continue Alek." A large voice booms.

"But they declined, choosing our race over the humans."

"That was an obvious choice." Frank adds earning a glare from Alek.

"Yes Frank it was. But we should still be thankful, nether less." Chloe says glaring at Frank too. She had always detested Frank, especially since every meeting she had attend he would always shun the Jackles and anyone or thing that wasn't human.

"Is that all?" Dan asks.

"No." Alek says his voice rough.

"Than go on boy." Lilia says motioning for Alek to continue.

Alek seemed to be thinking about his words throughly. His mouth opened and shut a couple of times till he finally spit out "What are you not telling Chloe and I about?"

"Pardon?" Dan says his head tilted. Looking innocent. Chloe could see through his façade. He was not the littlest bit innocent.

"You guys are keeping something from us." Alek says pausing to push his back "Before we walked in I saw you guys in deep discussion." Lilia nodded her head. "But once we made ourself known you guys stopped talking." Chloe hadn't noticed that, she smiled up at Alek proud that he was always on his toes.

"We aren't-" Dan said.

"Just tell us." Chloe says tired of there denying, and overall tired.

"Uniter-" Samuel starts.

"Just tell them Samuel." Dan sighs, pulling at his hair.

"No. She said not to." Samuel adds. Chloe turned her head looking for the she Samuel was talking about. The only women there beside Chloe was Lilia and she was on their side, or at least it looked like it.

"The Uniter is more important." Dan says smiling up at Chloe. Chloe couldn't help but think of what a kiss up he was.

"But-" Samuel tries again.

"Tell them." Dan says. His creepy smile was replaced with a grimace.

"Fine." He says turning to both Chloe and Alek.

"You know about Valentina keeping a journal right?" Samuel asks.

Alek and i both nod. "We read it." Alek says. Chloe turned to Alek raising his eyebrow, wondering what that had to do with anything.

"You read the second journal. Not the first." Samuel says sure of himself.

"I thought that one was the first." Chloe says.

"The journal you read was the second, her latest one." He starts and then turns to look at the rest of the Mai. They all nod for him to continue. "If you read it from the beginning,you should know that it starts off from Alek's 15 birthday." They both nodded remembering the passage that Alek flipped through.

"This one starts from before you both were born." He exhales. "In till Alek was fourteen."

"And?" Chloe asks not seeing the point. Why would they hide reading the journal from them.

"It has the location of The Order." Dan rushes in. He looked bored, like he had somewhere to go.

"What?" Chloe says taken aback. Every other Mai in the room just stares, there eyes dead. They already heard this.

"Yes" Samuel sighs "She had known for a while."

"How?" Alek asks his voice cracking. Chloe bawled her hand into fist stopping herself from reaching out to Alek. Valentina never told Alek, it must have hurt, because Alek's eyes were glistening with unshed tears.

"There supposedly was a human working for The Mai. He was sent undercover to the Order." Dan explains.

"You didn't know about this?" Alek asks. It was one thing to keep something from a child but from the Mai, especially since it is her job to explain everything that's going on with her Mai. It was just so suprising to Alek.

"No." Lilia says shaking her head at Alek and Chloe. Her eyes should remorse.

"How-" Alek starts.

"We never knew of the spy. We never thought of it." Dan says shaking his head.

"Oh wow." Chloe says. The Mai were how old and they never thought to a human spy. Chloe didn't believe it but decided not to question it.

"Thats not all." Alek says. " I know there's more you're not telling us." Alek was bluffing Chloe could tell.

"We snuck into The Orders headquarters and got all the files on all the men and women who work for the uniter in the state." Dan says slowly. Chloe could tell he wasn't happy about telling them this information. Her hand twitched. She wanted to smack him. It wasn't fair they never told them anything and then something as important as this happens and they aren't told.

"And?" Alek asks totally engaged.

"And we struck a deal."

"Who?" Chloe asks noticing that Alek wasn't going to speak.

"The Order." He says smirking down at Alek. " We told them that we had the files, showed them proof. We threatened them. Told them we'd kill every one of them if they didn't stop what they were doing. I guess that's why they went to the Jackles."

"So were safe? For good?" Chloe asks hope overcoming her anger.

"Yes. For awhile." Frank says smiling cheeky at her.

"I say we should have blown up the place. Kill the b-" Samuel starts.

"You know as well as i do, that they were humans working in there that didn't know anything about The Order." Dan says. His hands going everywhere.

"So-" Samuel begins.

"We can't kill humans in less they attack us. It's not right." Chloe says angrily. She wondered how the Mai's could resent the humans so much. They were part human. Her mind just couldn't wrap around it. Everyone seems to have something to add-on. Soon enough every Mai in the room is trying to get there point, or opinion across.

"Stop it." Chloe yells.

"Whats wrong Uniter. Are you not happy with what we have done?" Lilia asks her eyes wide with fear. Lilia seemed to be the only one who cared what Chloe thought.

"Not happy?" She shook her head quickly. "Of course i am! You saved us for a while, without harming humans. I'm enthusiastic. But-"

"Surely you have no buts." Frank says spectacle.

"Yes i do. And its a big but." She says annoyed by the interruption.

"You can't make decisions without Alek's consent." Chloe huffs. "Jasmine isn't well enough to be the pride leader yet. Meaning Alek is in charge of the pride."

"But Uniter, she is." Frank interrupts her again.

"She is what?" Chloe turns to glare at the ever interrupting Frank.

"Uh" he coughs under Chloe's glare. "Well enough."

* * *

A/N : Thank you to SyfyGeek13 & Yudith88 for helping me out with the transformation questions! Although i didn't talk about it this chapter i will, and now i have the correct information thanks to you lovelys!

A/N: I know this chapter didn't have a whole much of Chalek don't worry!

A/N 3: I actually don't really like this chapter, but it was needed. Did you guys like it?


	8. Chapter 8

"What?" Chloe and Alek both ask. The rest of the Mai glare at Frank. Chloe takes it that, Jasmine being well wasn't supposed to be told. Chloe mentally thanks Frank for his blubbering mouth. Before she hated it, she hated him. Well to the extent that Chloe could hate. But he never knew how to shut his mouth, and now Chloe was thankful for that.

"What?" Chloe asks again, her head tilted. She stares down Lilia, thinking she'd be the easiest to break.

"We weren't supposed to tell you." Samuel samples. Chloe turned to look at Samuel, who was shifting under the stares.

"And whose orders are those?" Alek growls out. Chloe snuck a glance at Alek, to see that he was full Mai mode. Claws and all. She slowly and gently tugged his hand in hers, and squeezed. Allowing him to know that she was here too. Alek looked down at her, and a small smile pulled at Alek's lips. Before turning back to Samuel.

"Jasmines." Dan says, playing with his watch, rolling it around his wrist.

Chloe bites her lips before saying "Why?"

"She needed to spend time with the Mai, and figure things out, without being distracted." Samuel's strict voice booms. Chloe's head jerks back, as if she was smacked across the face. Jasmine didn't want to be distracted, so she let her friends, and her cousin worry about her. She didn't understand how could Jasmine do this to her, especially Alek. Jasmine was the only family she had left, and she didn't even think about phoning him. She squeezed Alek's hand.

"I am the Uniter and Alek is my protector, everything and anything needs to be told to us. If i find out-" Chloe starts but is quickly cut of by Alek.

"I think that's all. Samuel tell Jasmine we know, and that we would like to see her." Alek says slowly, and clearly. Alek tugged on Chloe's hand, pulling them away from the Mai's.

"Alek." Chloe whinned. She wasn't finished, and she didn't think she'd ever be. The Mai kept important information away from them. And than they didn't tell her about Jasmine. She was fuming, she could feel her claws slowly extract.

"Chloe please." Alek begs her. They weren't out of the room yet. Her claws must have puncerated his skin, because Chloe could feel wetness on her entwined palm. She tries to pull her hand free of Alek, but Alek places his other hand on top of there entwined hands.

"Its okay, Chloe just calm down." He says lightly rubbing her hand. Alek's soothing hands, helped Chloe calm down. Slowly but surely her claws disappeared. Alek's free hand stop, the light rubbing and went back to his side. Chloe slowly untwined their hands, and inspected his palm. There was blood marks, but not wound. Mai healing. Chloe looks up at him, to see him smiling. She smiles back at him, a small one but a smile nether less.

"Alek." Dan voice booms in, popping their bubble. Alek slowly turns to Dan, the smile whipped off his face.

"Yes." His voice comes out rough, and harsh. Chloe smiled at the sound, of his voice. That voice, could make any man soil themselves.

"We need to discuss something with you." Dan says, puncturing the word 'you'. Telling Chloe, that she was not wanted. She scowled at him, she was the freaking Uniter.

"Alright." He says, and quickly turns back to Chloe. A frown places across his lips. He pulls his hand through his hair.

"I'll meet you outside." He tells her. Tilting his head to the door. Chloe shakes her head, and cross her arms. Her mouth opens ready to speak her mind, but Alek quickly leans in and whispers in her ear "don't worry." Chloe nods, her head and leaves the room.

She takes the elevator down, to the garage where Alek had parked the car. She started to walk to the car, before remembering she didn't have the keys. And frankly didn't even remember where he parked. So she leaned against the opening door, which opened the glass room from elevator to garage.

After five or so minutes the elevator opened, and Alek rushed out. He gently grabbed her forearm, and quickly walked them to the car. Before he even unlocked the car Chloe asked "What'd they say?"

Alek spins the key in his hand, nether of them going in the now unlocked car. "I have to pick up a package." Alek says.

"Ou can i drive?" Chloe asks her voice dripping with excitement. She finally gets to do something. It didn't pass Chloe that all they were doing was picking up a package but it was still her first mission. Alek's actually, she reminded her self. The Mai were still not comfortable with her doing anything.

"If you can even drive to England." Alek says, before opening his car door.

"England?" Chloe sputters, while opening the passenger door.

"Yeah, there's a package in England that they need to get." Alek says shrugging his shoulders, starting up the car.

"Why can't they just send it?" Chloe asks, clipping her sit belt on.

"Because its to precious to be sent through the mail. If The Order found it…" Alek says drifting off.

"When are you going?" Chloe asks, her head pressed against the window. Watching the cars, and the scenery fly past the moving car.

"You mean when are _we_ going? Alek, says. Chloe felt a déjà vu moment but couldn't remembering from what.

"Alek my mother would never. I repeat never let me go to England, with a you." She says turning her head to face a frustrated Alek.

"What's wrong with me?" Alek asks, changing the direction of the conversation to a lighter one.

"She caught you in my bed Alek. She thinks.." Chloe says slowly, placing her head back against the cold window. Trying desperately to hold back her blush.

"What?" Alek asks glancing over at her, a smirk plastered on his lips.

"Nothing, I just can't come." She says seriously.

"Chloe." Alek says. "You need to. I can't-" Alek starts to rub his temples. "I won't leave you here."

"Well than don't go." Chloe tells him. She didn't see why HE had to do it, why couldn't some one else. He was her main protector, and she needed him. The Mai couldn't guarantee that her mom would say yes.

"Chloe I have to." Alek says.

"No you don't." Chloe argues back. She didn't want him to go at all. She didn't want another protector, even if it was for a small amount of time. She needed Alek, more than she knew.

"Yes, I do Chloe." He sighs, tugging it his hair with one hand, while driving with the other.

"No." Chloe says stubbornly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You're to stubborn for your own good." He chuckles a little. "But i need to, the Mai hardly tell me anything, if i declined this offer. It'd be like i was declining the Mai's." Alek says. Chloe didn't understand why the Mai, trusted him with her, but not with any thing else. Before she could ask the questions.

"Than go without me." Chloe says, un-crossing her arms and turning on the air conditioning it was getting hotter and hotter in the car.

"I can't." Alek says stubbornly.

"Yes you can." She says equally as stubborn.

"I won't" He says turning to her, his eyes pleading with her to listen to him.

"What are you going to do kidnap me?" She jokes, trying desperately to lighten the mood.

"If i have to." He says sternly, his jaw flexing. He swerves to right, finally driving down her road.

"Fine. I'll ask." She says giving up. She knew there was no way around this, Alek would get his way. He was as stubborn as her, maybe even worse.

"That's all i ask for." He says smiling cheekily. Parking the car in her drive way.

"What-" Chloe starts, she was going to ask him what she'd tell her mother but Alek cuts her off "I'd go, your mother is waiting for you."

"What?" Chloe turns to her house, to find her mother peering out the window.

"I'll be in your room, after i park the car down the street." He says starting up the car, again. Chloe unlocks the passenger door, and hops out of the car. She begins walking to the door, and once she's behind the door, she hears Alek's car pull out.

"What's up mom?" Chloe asks her mother, who jumps from the position at the window.

"Hey kiddo, my boss -richard- forgot to tell me-" Her mother stumbles out.

"Meeting?" Chloe asks. It was a given living in this house, her mother had unexpected meetings, that they were expected by Chloe.

"Yeah." Her mother says, running up the stairs and pulling down a big suitcase, and a large black overnight bag.

"Where's the meeting?" Chloe asks curiously glancing at the overnight bag. Her mom heaves the large bag, but fails. Chloe walks up to her mother, and takes the bag from her. Using her Mai strength she starts walking down the wooden steps.

"In New York." Her mother breathes out, once there at the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh wow." Chloe says shocked, she never went out of the state. "When are you leaving?" Chloe asks.

"Now, i was waiting for you." Her mother says rushing to the counter grabbing her keys. She turns back to Chloe. "I know that this is unexpected but i have to go." Her mother says pleading with her for no reason what so ever. Chloe understood and it hardly bothered her, it actually was relief, she wouldn't have to sneak around for a couple of days.

"Okay, mom. I love you." Chloe says ushering her mother to the door. Her mother was usually late for these things, so Chloe tried to push her out without it seeming she was actually doing that.

"Love you too. I didn't cook dinner, will you be alright?" Her mother asks frantically, her eyes wild. This happened every time, her mother had a unexpected meeting. Chloe just wished her mother wouldn't worry, and trust Chloe to take care of herself. Chloe just nodded her head, and kissed her mom on the cheek before her mother left in a hurry, dragging the overnight bag behind her.

Chloe quickly runs up the stairs, for some strange reason tired, even though it was only three in the afternoon. Once she gets to her room, she slams blindly into a solid wall. Or a solid chest, Chloe discovered.

"You didn't ask your mom." Alek scowls, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I know, sorry. She'll be home in a couple days." Chloe says stumbling back, holding her forehead. She regained her composure and walked past him and dropped on her bed.

* * *

**A/N 1:** I decided to post this today because i was bored. I have a few more that are already written, but theres still a lot to go. So there might longer breaks between the chapters.

**A/N 2:** Did you guys like it? Review please!


	9. Chapter 9

A burst of cold air blew into Chloe's room from her slightly open window. She groaned knowing that she'd have to get up from her warm bed to close the window. This wasn't the first time Chloe wished that she had more abilities, especially telekinesis. Mai's had more energy than human, but since finding out she was Mai she became lazier than ever. She wasn't even the one who opened it. Chloe bunched her warm comforter around her, wearing it as if it was a cape and hesitantly put her feet one by one on the cold wooden floors. It was almost summer, but the nights still seemed to be colder than ever. Another burst of wind hit her causing her to shiver and pull the blankets around her tightly. Chloe made her way to the window, ready to the window down shut. But instead for some strange reason, she stuck her head out the window. Her ears instantly turned red, from the cold. Chloe tilted her head upwards, and peered around looking for Alek. She knew Alek was up there, no doubt about it. She always checked on his heartbeat, sometimes she didn't even realize she was doing it. Instead of listening to music to lull her to sleep, she listened to Alek's heard beat. His heart beat was steady and sure, making her feel safe.

"Alek" Chloe called, trying to gain his attention. Her ears were freezing, and now so were her hands. She pulled herself out the window more, so he'd spot her easier. Chloe saw Alek's eyes turn into cat slits, and zoom on her.

Alek lifted his eyebrow up at Chloe, while tilting his head. His ears and nose weren't red but Chloe suspected he was cold. Who wouldn't be? It was freezing outside. She quickly glanced back to her room, her bed, and her floor. "My moms not home-" she started but the ever interrupting Alek said "I know."

"I was going to ask you if he wanted to sleep in my room." She said shrugging her shoulders before adding "but never mind." She climbed back in her window, slowly. She left the window open knowing Alek would come in soon.

Soon enough Alek's lean body swung into her bed room. The floor shook because of the impact of his leather boots slamming down on her wooden floor. He wrung his hands together, slowly adjusting to the new warmth, before closing the window behind him. He slowly took off his boots, than his leather jacket. He threw the jacket on the end of her desk chair before making his way to her bed. His eyes shining with amusement.

"On the floor." Chloe told him, her voice harsher than she intended. Alek sighed sliding of her bed. He pouted at her. Alek eyed her hard wood floor, and shook his head.

"How about you come to my house." Alek supplies. Without an answer from Chloe he grabs his jacket off the chair and pulls it back on. He bends down on his knee, and puts his shoes on. He tight the laces tight, while starting at Chloe. He than takes out his phone, opens up a text message and holds up the phone for Chloe to see.

_From: Samuel_

_Jasmine wants to see you and Chloe._

_Sent 5.43 pm_

Chloe reads the message slowly, absorbing the new information. She turns her head to the clock. "Why aren't you there already!" Chloe yells stunned that Alek didn't jump up and run to his cousin. The message was sent 4 hours ago.

"I have to protect you first, Chloe." Alek says shrugging his shoulder. He quickly opens up her pajama drawer and grabs a mismatching pair of pajamas. It didn't go unnoticed to Chloe that he pulled out the most revealing pajamas she owned. His hand reaches to her underwear drawer. Chloe pushes him quickly out-of-the-way, surprised he even knew were her underwear was. He mouth twitched, wanting to ask him. She closed her eyes and slowly breathed in and out, atempting to calm herself. She'd just go back later and change were the clothes were placed. It didn't calm her down one bit, she wasn't stressed because he knew were her underwear was. She found that she was stressed and nervous because she'd soon be seeing Jasmine. Some part of her thought that Jasmine would be different, more strict than playful. Chloe's heart start beating out of control. If Jasmine wasn't her self, Chloe wouldn't know what to do. Jasmine was one of her new best friends, and Chloe could confined in her. Yeah sure Alek was amazing, and she could tell him things. But there were somethings Chloe only wanted to tell her girlfriends.

Alek's hands broke her out of her panic, unlike yesterday his hands don't help her calm down, instead they sped up heart to inhumanly possible speed. She looks down to see his hands on her hips, rubbing slow circles. He gently pulls her away from the dresser and pulls her down on her bed. He positions her so that she is sitting at the end of her bed, and him between her legs, kneeling down. He caresses her face slowly and gently. The feel of Alek's skin on hers, made her skin burn. His touch was so calming, but-.

"Don't worry Chloe." Alek says, his hand moving down from her face, making a trail of burning fire down the length of her arm, and then finally stopping at her hands. Alek slowly entwined their hands, gently massaging her hand. "Every things going to be fine with Jasmine." Alek tells her. It seemed because Alek, said it, it had to be true. Chloe smiled at Alek. He knew her so well, he knew how to calm her, he knew how to burst her buttons, and most importantly he knew how to make her smile.

Alek slowly stands up, and pulls Chloe to her feet. He wraps her hand on his waist, and guides them back towards the dresser. He opens the top drawer which were shirts, and grabs a couple. Than slowly bends down to pick up a couple pairs of jeans from the bottom drawer.

Alek still holding on her waist guides her down the stairs and out of the house.

* * *

"Listen Chloe." Alek says pulling Chloe out of the empty elevator, and into the hallway of his new apartment. Alek's hand was on the small of her back, guiding her towards his new home. Before reaching the door, Alek turns to her. He bends down so they are eye to eye and says "Don't tell Jasmine that your upset with her, about lying." His free hand crept up, and tucked a piece of Chloe's stray hair behind her ear. "I don't want to upset her."

Chloe nods her head. No words seemed to be able to come out.

Alek slowly opened the door, to revel, Jasmine. She was sitting on the couch. With a blanket tucked around her. Chloe was not so surprised to see a carton of ice cream, in her hands.

"Jasmine" Chloe screeches running over to Jasmine. Once she reaches her she opens her arms for a big friendly hug. One that Chloe needed. She enjoyed, will more than enjoyed Alek's hugs. But she need one that didn't make her mind spin. She needed a comfortable one that would reassure her that her friend was okay. That everything was going to be okay

"Not strong, enough for your hugs Chloe." Jasmine says smiling up at her. She lifts the blanket of her, showing Chloe the outline of the bandages through her tight shirt. Tight BLACK shirt. Somethings never change, Chloe thought.

Alek stands beside Chloe, he was to reaching out for a hug. "Or yours Alek." Jasmine giggles out. So instead he kisses her on the cheek, and plops on the couch facing hers.

"How are you?" Chloe asks carefully. Jasmine sighs, and puts the ice cream carton down. Jasmine was never the one for water falls, but losing your mother can really change a person.

"Im fine." Jasmine says raising her shoulders. "My mother taught me how to deal with it. I'll be fine." Chloe didn't believe her. Well she did believe that Valentina taught Jasmine, everything and anything including how to move on. But she didn't believe that Jasmine was fine. She had lost her mother for basset sake.

"Did you hear about the journal?" Alek asks. His hands placed firmly on Jasmine's knee, she could see his hand jerk, as he squeezed Jasmine's knee.

"Yes." Jasmine sighed. "I also heard that you stopped talking to Amy and Paul." She says weakly trying to change the subject. Chloe allows, it seeing as her friend is in what seems to be physical pain, and emotional pain.

"Yeah, it's better this way." She says shrugging her shoulders. She rather not cry in front of Jasmine. Or tell her, her plan to do the same to both Alek and Jasmine.

* * *

Chloe King has eaten lunch with the jocks for 5 days, including now. Her mother left San Francisco 2 days ago, almost 3. Last time Chloe spoke to her mother was the day her mother left.

"Alek." Chloe says knocking elbows with him. She was the only girl seating at the table full of jocks. Luckily she was able to sit beside Alek. If Chloe had it her way she would be sitting in the corner of the cafeteria alone. But Alek being Alek, wouldn't allow that and dragged her to the jock table. Every. Single. Day.

She was thankful, no doubt about it. But sometimes, or maybe all the times she wanted space. She wanted time to think about what has happened to grieve with out tears. She didn't want to move on. She wanted to relive that night, so she wouldn't forget what she had done. So she wouldn't forget the pain she caused. But Alek wouldn't allow it.

"Alek." Chloe whispers harshly to Alek. The knocking elbows, seemed not to work. He was more interested in his burger than her. She scoffed, he was just like Paul.

"My mother left on Tuesday." Chloe told Alek, once he turned her way. Alek jumped up off the cafeteria table, and pulled her up after him. He grabbed her arm, not harshly, and pulled her out side of the cafe.

"What's wrong Chloe?" Alek asked, his hands automatically cupping her face. Alek had been doing that more often. Touching her. It wasn't like she didn't like it. No she liked it to much. It was just that so much was happening and happened and feeling or having feelings or Alek wasn't going to make anything easier.

"Its friday. My mom's been gone for three days." She says her eyes tearing up. Chloe didn't want to think about the unthinkable happening, but her brain was going everywhere. To every possibility.

"How long does it usually take to get back?" Alek asks, letting go of Chloe's face. He gently grabs her waist pulling her closer to him.

"The next night." She says her voice shaking just thinking about the possibility of something happening to her mother.

"It's alright. I'll check." Alek says softly, his hands trailing up underneath her shirt. He was slowly rubbing circles on her bare back. Skin to skin, Chloe loved it. Forget about what she thought before, Alek's touch was irreplaceable, he was needed. Too bad. "I'll go right, now." He says dropping his hands from the small of her back. He guides her towards her locker, silently telling her she still had to go to school.

* * *

"Hey Chlo." Paul says, as Chloe shuts her locker. The last to periods were torture without Alek. Luckily he texted her in english and told her that'd he had news and he'd be picking her up. She rubs her temples slowly. There was too much happening, and Paul coming up to her today of all days, was not good. Paul and Amy hadn't bothered her at all, since she ended their relationship.

"Hello Paul." Chloe says, she told her self she wouldn't be friends with them, but that didn't mean they couldn't say 'hi'.

"Today me and Amy were laughing at the time, you couldn't blow out your candles, so i did it for you but ended spitting all over your cake." Paul says the words spilling out of his mouth. Chloe shook her head at him. That never happened. He was making excuse to talk to her. Chloe's heart broke a little more.

"Yeah Paul" Chloe says, agreeing. Knowing if she called him out, that would make him stay there longer.

"Yeah" He chokes out awkwardly. "Chloe about Amy-" He starts. But Chloe couldn't let him continue. If he did, she didn't know how she would respond. "I've gotta go." Chloe says waving her hand at Alek.

"Just the gal I've been looking for." Alek says his voice full with amusement, but his eyes showing none of that emotion. Alek had gotten so good at hiding his emotion from everyone; but not her. He was putting on an act. Many of the students were watching them closely especially the girls.

"What's up?" She says carefully looking around her, for a sign of danger. None.

"It's about your mother." He whispers in her ear, while pulling her to his side.

"Yeah?" Chloe whispers back.

"She came home back on Wednesday." He says pulling them outside. His voice was awkward and scratchy nothing like Alek's usual voice.

"Huh?" She asks turning into his hold. They both started staring at each other.

"Her plane back landed on Wednesday. She was on it." He says staring into her eyes.

"So than where is she?" She asks dumbfounded. If her mom came back, than where was she?

"I'm sorry Chloe, i don't know."

* * *

A/N : I know, its kinda short.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you all for your amazing reviews!

* * *

"Im sorry Chloe, I don't know." was the words that caused Chloe to bolt from Alek, and run straight to her empty house. Chloe used her Mai speed to make it home, in record time. She ran up her steps, and dug in her purse, looking for a key. Chloe unlocked the door with shaky hands, and stepped into her silent home. She dropped her bag down, on the kitchen counter. Chloe could hear Alek's footsteps from a distance, and stalked her way upstairs. Tears were pouring out of her eyes, her mascara was running like crazy. Instead of Chloe going into her bedroom, to cry, she turned towards her mother's room. Chloe silently, walked around her bed, and towards her mothers closet. She swung the closet doors open, and hurriedly started throwing her mothers clothes on the bed. Chloe heard Alek's footsteps, stomp up her hardwood floor. It took him awhile to realize she wasn't in her own room, before appearing in her mothers doorway. She didn't turn around, just kept throwing clothes onto the bed.

"Chloe." Alek said slowly. "What are you doing?" Chloe turned around to face, Alek. His eyebrows were raised, asking the question silently again.

"Mai's." Chloe says whipping the mascara smudged eyes. "We have great sense of smell right?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, one of the best." Alek says, he crosses his arms over his chest. He raises his eyebrows once more.

"Take her clothes to the Mai." Chloe says rushing over to the doorway, where Alek was still standing. She grabbed the sleeve of his long sleeved shirt, and pulled him towards the pilled clothes. She dropped the sleeve, and started folding them.

"Chloe." Alek sighs. Chloe ignores him, and stalks back over to her mothers closet. She bends down, and reaches in the closet for a travel bag. She grabs, the bag and walks back over to the pile of clothes. She silently starts to place the already folded clothes in the bag.

"Chloe, it-" He says louder.

"What!" She screams, continuously throwing the folded clothes into the travel bag. Alek grabs her by the hips, pulling her flush against him. He backs them up, away from Meredith's clothes and the travel bag. Chloe sinks into his embrace and crys her heart out, as Alek slowly strokes her hair.

"She's gone." She whimpers, Alek turns Chloe around so that there face to face, with each other. Her body still flush against him. Chloe backs up, stumbling over the disregarded clothes.

"I know Chloe, I know" he says reaching for her trying to soothe Chloe. Chloe smiled bitterly, at him. He didn't know. He didn't understand what it felt like to be the cause of death. To be the reason why her own mother was missing. She was supposed to be the uniter, but she couldn't protect, or save anyone. She hated herself.

"Its all your fault!" Chloe cries. " Eight more times of the tower would've done it! People wouldn't be dead, my mom would be safe!" She screams at him.

Alek usually calm face, hardens. Alek grabs her wrist and makes her look at him. Chloe was prepared for him to spit back how it wasn't his fault. But he said the exact opposite, of what Chloe thought he would say.

"I will never let you die again." He says, his voice rough and sharp. "Do you hear me? Never" He lets go of her wrist. " As long as i'm alive it won't happen." His says his voice softer now. "Blame me all you want." And with that he pulls Chloe in close, and envelopes her in a warm embrace.

She cries on his shoulder, for a couple of moments before she says "Alek."

"Yeah Chloe" He says stroking her hair. It was a soothing gesture. She loved how Alek, was the only one who could calm her down. She pulls out of his embrace, and takes a step back.

"Let's pack the clothes and give them to the Mai's." She says whipping the tears from her cheeks. Chloe looked down at her hands to find black smudges all over her palm and fingertips. Chloe blushes thinking about how horrible, she must look right now.

"Chloe?" Alek says softly, reaching for her once again.

"Yeah?" Chloe responds, her eyebrows raised.

"It won't work like that." He says slowly his eyes gauging her reaction.

"What won't work?" She questions.

"Mai's sense of smell, its good but not that good." He replies, inching his way to her.

"No, we have a good sense of smell." She steps back, her hands on her hips. Chloe hasn't been Mai as long as Alek has, but she used her abilities to the fullest. And trust her when she says Mai's sense of smell, is really good.

"Not as good as we would need to track your mother down by clothes." He says, taking a step closer. Chloe couldn't back up anymore, seeing how her mothers bed was behind her. She looks up at him, her eyes starting to water. That was Chloe's one and only plan to find her mother.

Alek places his big hands on her shoulder. He bends his head, so he is eye level with Chloe. "I know one other specie, with a great sense of smell." He says, slowly. He quickly adds "Better than Mai's."

"Who?" Chloe asks eagerly.

"Jackals." Alek says, his face scrunching up, the way it always does when he thinks or talks about Jackals.

"The." Chloe stumbles over the word, it was at the tip of her tongue. "The." She snaps her fingers, in the air. "number. He gave you his number remember?" Chloe asks joy filling her insides. Alek was a life saver, literally.

Alek gingerly slipped his hands into his back pocket, he pulled out the photo copied number. Chloe photo copied the Jackals number when she first got it. She thought it would be better if Alek had it to. Alek pulled out the number from his wallet, and handed it over to Chloe.

"Okay, i'll phone him." She said smiling up at Alek. She hurriedly runs past him and down the stairs, grabbing her purse from the kitchen counter. She searches for her phone, and quickly dials the number. It was on the second ring when Alek, slowly walked down her stairs. She smiled up at him, she was really thankful for him right now. On the fourth ring the phone was answered.

"Hello?" Kai's voice rang out through the phone.

"Hey, it's Chloe." Chloe responded. She wanted to tell him right away, but thought that it was common courtesy to say hello back.

"Chloe? Uh, what's up?" Kai's asks, his voice sounding surprised.

"I need your help." She breathes out. She watches Alek's face. But theres nothing to see, he put up the stone wall again.

"With?" Kai asks. Chloe continues to tell him all about what happened today, and how the Mai's sense of smell isn't as good as the Jackals. And that it she really needs his help.

"Alright, i'm in." Kai says. He agrees to meet up at her house, in a hour. Chloe hangs up the phone, and places it on the cold counter top. Chloe looks at Alek, a huge smile spread across her face, Alek couldn't help but smile back.

"We should inform the Mai's." Chloe says. She reaches back for her phone. She knows that hiding things from Mai's isn't the best thing to do, if you want them to accept you and allow you to be a part (a real part) of the meetings.

"No." Alek says his smiling dropping, and a grimace playing on his soft lips.

"Why aren't we telling the rest of the Mai's?" Chloe asks, surprised. Sure Alek, hated some of the pride leaders as much as the next guy, but he never down right kept something from them.

"Because King." He's long fingers brush through his golden hair. "they won't understand." He leans down, and tucks a piece of hair behind her ear.

* * *

"He'll be here in a few minutes, let's go get you cleaned up." Alek says pulling them both up from the couch. He wraps his arm around her waist and guides her around the couch, and towards the steps. They slowly climb the stairs, one step at a time, before reaching her bed room. Chloe walks over to her dresser and grabs one of her jogging pants, and a plain black tang top. She slips away from Alek's arm and rushes toward the washroom.

Once in the confinement of the washroom walls, Chloe sinks to the ground. She understood what was happening, what they're plans were. She also understood all the possible ways her plan could fail. Who could die. Who would _again _be risking there lives for her. A knock at the door wakes her up from all her thoughts. On shaky legs she gets up of the cold tile floor and making her way towards the door. Her hands snake around the doorknob. She breathes out a breath before opening the door. Not surprisingly the british blonde boys face pops up into view. His eyebrows knitted together, in worry for her. Chloe fakes a smile at him.

"You've been in there for ten minutes." He says pulling a hand through his hair. "Do you need help?" He asks, his voice shaky. Chloe blushes, embarrassed that she still hasn't got cleaned up. She shakes her head at him, and slowly closes the door. She finds the pile of clothes she was supposed to put on. She silently slips out of her school clothes, and pulls on the fresh clean clothes. Chloe sighs, and walks out of the washroom. She turns to Alek, and smiles at him.

"Hey" Alek says to her once she's fully out of the washroom.

"Hey." Chloe says back not knowing anything else to say. Her and Alek make eye contact, and they stare into each others eyes for what seems forever. She can't look away, and nether can he. _His eyes_, Chloe thought, where the most beautifulest shade of brown she has ever laid eyes on. The sparkle and emotion behind them, make her hear skip a beat. She blushes hoping he isn't zoned his hearing to her heart. His eyes showed he cared, for her. That'd he do anything for her. Which scared her more than she'd ever let on. Chloe turned her head away, breaking eye contact first. Her eyes catch the mirror behind him, and it was than that she noticed the mascara smudges all around her eyes. Her face flushes, and realization hits her. Alek wasn't staring into her eyes, like she was doing to him. He was staring at how hideous she looked at this very moment. Chloe stumbles back, and turns around, walking toward her bathroom again. Alek follows silently behind her.

Once Chloe reaches her sink she turns on the tap, and opens the cabinets for wash cloth. She reaches in the cabinet, and grabs a couple small wash cloths before closing the door. She places one wash cloth at the end of the sink, far away from the tap, so it doesn't end up wet. Chloe takes the other wash cloth and holds it under the luke warm water. Chloe extracts the wash cloth from the water, and turns off the sink. She lefts her head and stares at her self in the mirror. Her eyes were red, and the mascara was all over the place. One of her hands clutch at the corner of the sink, while they other hovers over her eyes. She sighs and starts off gently rubbing her stain cheeks and eyes, but soon becomes frustrated and furiously rubs at her face. Her skin instantly becomes red, with irritation.

From the mirror she can see Alek, advance from the door way towards her. He steps behind her watching her. Chloe closes her eyes again, and rubs frantically. One of Alek's hands cover over top of the hand that was clutching the sink. Her back flush with his front. She can feel the heat rolling off of him. Soon enough Alek's soft hand covers over hers, and holds her hand in place. Stopping her from scrubbing. He gently moves his and her hand, rubbing and cleaning the mascara off her face with out irritating her skin.

They were almost done cleaning Chloe's face when a far away knock stops there slow movements. Alek lets go of Chloe's hands, and backs up, giving her space to move. She slowly turns around, dropping the wet wash cloth on the counter. He smiles at her, before taking the disregarded cloth and whipping under her right eye slowly. He pulls back and drops the cloth back onto the counter. His kisses the top of her head before turning around and hiding out of her washroom. Chloe stood in the washroom, for a couple of seconds trying to regain composure.

"Hold on, she's just getting cleaned up." Chloe hears Alek tell Kai, as she walks out of her washroom. She smiles at Kai, and nods her head at him. Kai does an awkward wave.

"I'll go get you some clothes." Alek says, squeezing Chloe's shoulder before rushing out of the room. Chloe turns back to Kai, scanning him up and down. He wore dark jeans, and a white plain t-shirt. He looked clean. Chloe felt her heart stir, she was happy for him.

"How are you doing?" Kai asks, moving closer to her. His showing his sympathy for her. He leans his head down, to look at her better. Kai was tall, maybe not as tall as Alek.

"I'll be fine, when everything is done." Chloe says mustering up a smile for him. He squeezes her shoulders, in a friendly way. But Chloe can't help but feel that it wasn't right. That it was the wrong boy doing that.

"Here." Alek says walking back into the room. Alek awkwardly passes Kai her mothers most used and favorite knitted sweater.

"Thank you." He says gingerly taking the sweater from Alek's hands.

"Here's the plan." Alek says his hand crossed over his chest. "You find were her mother is, than come back, and i'll get her."

"Fine with me." Kai says shrugging his shoulders. Chloe motions for him to start searching. Kai brings the sweater up to his nose, and takes a long sniff of her mothers sweater, before dropping it and racing out of the house.

It had been a whole day of Alek's pacing, and Chloe's "do you think they're alright?" before Kai showed up. He knocked on the door, and Alek quickly ran to open it.

"You saw her?" Chloe asks jumping up from the couch he was previously sitting on.

"Barely." He says shrugging of his jacket. "I only got a glimpse before i had to leave." he explains.

"And?" Alek asks, getting up from the counter stool.

"She's alive, obviously." Kai says rolling his eyes at Alek. It would've been funny, if they were in different situation. But right now it was annoying.

"And?" Chloe asks allowing her annoyance seep into her voice.

"She looks likes she's been pushed around." He tells her. "It didn't look like there were any broken bones, but i wasn't close enough to see all of her."

"Thank you Kai." Chloe says rushing over to him. They hug in till Alek coughs, causing Chloe to step out of the embrace. Chloe turns to Alek and catches him walking up her steps. She silently follows behind him, and Kai behind her. Alek turns into her room, and makes his was to her closet. She opens the closet doors in one quick movement before sweeping down and pulling out a duffle bag. He picks up the duffel bag, and walks to her bed dropping it on the plush comforter. Alek silently unzips the bag and pulls out two daggers. He carefully than slips the daggers into his weapon belt.

"What are you doing?" Chloe asks.

"Going to get your mother." He says zipping up the bag and returning it back to her closet. He shuts the doors, and turns around to face Chloe.

"We need to contact the Mai's for backup." She says rushing to her night table, wanting to grab her phone.

"We can't they won't understand, we will be in big trouble if they find out we contacted a Jackal." Alek says grabbing the phone before she does. Chloe sighs understanding, why they couldn't. She gives Kai a sympathetic look

"You aren't going alone." She takes of her belt. "Do you have an extra weapons belt?" She asks, looking around her room. Alek was resourceful, he'd hide anything anywhere.

"Uh no, Chloe you aren't coming with me." He says grabbing his leather jacket off of the back of her chair. A place where it always seems to be.

"Like hell I'm not." She says, her hands going straight on her hips.

"Kai, watch over Chloe and don't let her leave." He says giving Kai a stern look.

"NO!" Chloe roars.

"Yes, Chloe." He says slowly. "I can't save your mother, if I'm trying to protect you all the time." He says walking towards her window. Alek quickly unhooks the lock and opens the window fully. He puts one leg out of the window, before nodding at them.

"Don't protect me, let me help you." She says rushing towards him.

"No." He says quickly, and loudly.

"At least bring Kai." She says turning to Kai, who's hands where in his pockets.

"I would, but you wouldn't stay here if no one was watching over you." He says sure of himself.

"I wou-" She begins. "No you wouldn't."

"Alek." She wines.

"No wining, i don't care." He says, he than turns to Kai. "Kai if she tries to escape, stop her." Alek says, giving Kai a look and with that he jumps out the window.

* * *

Chloe stomped down the stairs, her face red with anger. Kai had caught her three times already, sneaking past him started to seem impossible. Chloe could feel Kai's presences, she turns around sharply to find Kai sitting on the top step, of the dark wooden stairs. She glares and him and turns back towards the kitchen with a huff. Chloe had been waiting for what seemed a hundred hours, but was most likely only one. Finally reaching the kitchen, she drags her feet towards the fridge. She pulls it open, and grabs two cold water bottles. Chloe turns around, closing the fridge door with hip. She walks back up the stairs, and places a water bottle beside the sitting Kai, before making her way back downstairs.

"Tell me about your mom." Kai says standing awkwardly at the bottom of her stairs. Tossing the water bottle back and forth between his hands.

"No." She says laying down onto her plush couch. She faces the ceiling, not glancing at Kai.

"Come on, Chloe tell me about her." He pleads, stepping into her room. Chloe hears Kai, drop down onto the love seat that was facing her. The springs groan as he makes himself comfortable.

"Let me go help Alek." She says stubbornly.

"No." He says gently. Chloe hears him gulp.

"Than no." She says crossing her arms, instead of glaring at him she glares at the ceiling.

"Fine i'll tell you about mine." He starts. "Her name was Avelina."

"Was?" She couldn't help but ask. Although Kai had done horrible things, he was still a great person. A person she'd like to know more about. Chloe picked her self up, and positioned herself so that she was sitting crossed legged on the couch. She was now facing Kai's love seat.

"She's dead." He says nodding his head. He looks down at the hard wood floor, composing himself before looking back at Chloe's watery eyes.

"I'm sorry." She says truthfully, no one deserves to lose their mother, at such a young age.

"Its alright." He says shrugging his shoulders, as if talking about his dead mother was nothing.

"Did you know her?" She asks. It was a perfectly good question. He could be like Chloe and have never meet his birth mother but still loved her unconditionally.

"Yes, i did." He says. Kai sticks his hand in his pocket and pulls out his wallet, showing Chloe a picture of his mother. Avelina was beautiful. She had soft brown curls, that flowed past her shoulders. Chloe couldn't tell how long her hair, was because the photo was a close up. Her eyes were shining with amusement or fake-ness, Chloe couldn't tell which one. Her smile was slightly crooked, but Chloe thought that added to the women's charm.

"She's beautiful." Chloe says truthfully.

"She was." He says smiling wistfully at the picture, he closes his wallet, and stuffs it back into his worn out jeans.

"How'd she pass?" Chloe asks stumbling on her words. Asking how someone died was hard, but explaining it was even worse.

"Mai's." He tells her, his eyes searching hers.

"Oh, i'm-" Chloe began, meaning to tell him how sorry she was, and-.

"It's alright, it was the Jackals fault your kind attacked." He says. "We suspected that the Mai's killed one of our own, and we attacked them. Both sides lost many." He tells her.

"Was it the Mai's who killed one of your own, before you attacked?" Chloe couldn't help her self from asking. She prayed to basset that it wasn't, she wouldn't know how to show compassion, and sympathy towards him, if it was her race that started the whole-.

"No." He says hanging his head with shame.

"Who?" She gingerly asks.

"The Order." He states bluntly, his eyes full with unshed tears.

"I thought The Order, was only after us, Mai's." Chloe says.

"They kill any supernatural thing. But when they found out about you-the uniter, they stop coming after us." He tells her, while shrugging his shoulders.

"Thanks" He adds smiling. Although, she shouldn't be happy that the death of Mai's were more recent because of her, she still said "You're welcome."

Chloe was going to ask more, about his life. It was interesting, how different but alike they are. But the alarm she set on her phone started blaring, causing all and any questions to fly over her head. She scrambled for her phone and turned off the alarm. It was quarter to midnight, and Alek still wasn't back.

"Where is he?" She asks out loud.

"He's alright." He tries to soothe her worries. "Chloe he wouldn't let you down."

"I know, but-" Chloe began. Kai slowly stood up, and stalked over to her. He bends downs, so he's at eye level with Chloe. He gently places his hands on her shoulders and pulls her closer so they were breathing the same air. He stares into her eyes and says "Go to bed, you are probably really tired."

Chloe blinked up at him, and nodded her head. Once he let go of her shoulder, she slumped back onto the couch and drifted off into a heavy sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Its longer than my latest chapters!**

**A/N 2: I might not update for awhile, since the holidays are here. **

**A/N 3: If i don't than MERRY CHRISTMAS OR HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

**BTW i love reviews ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

"Chloe." Alek says shaking her roughly in till she wakes up. She shakes her head, and slides up the uncomfortable couch, in till her back is against the side handles of the couch. She rubs her blurry eyes, and stares at Alek for a couple of seconds, clearly confused as to why Alek was hovering over her. She yawns as she stretches her back.

"Your mothers okay." Alek tells her looking amused. She roughly jumps of the couch and stares at Alek. "Where is she?" Chloe ask franticly. Her mind going all over the place. Alek's finger, points up to the ceiling, indicating that her mother was upstairs. Chloe jumps on Alek, hugging him tight. He wraps his arms around her to. Alek smiles down at her, amused. They hug for a couple moments before Alek pulls away. He lets her go, and steps back.

"I couldn't find you." He says. Amusement washed out of his eyes, and instead replaced with confusion. He was scared for her, and Chloe felt horrible for taking a nap. "Why didn't you answer me, when i was calling you?" Alek says grabbing her wrist her closer to him, he eyes her up and down. Looking over for an injury or something like that. "I thought something happened to you." He shakes his head, trying to rid him self of any and all thoughts about something horrible happening to Chloe. "Than Kai told me you were sleeping." He says with his head slanted as if he couldn't believe it. Which he should, because he was the one to wake her of said sleep.

"I was." She stutters out. She frees her self from Alek and rushes towards the kitchen. She bends over to open the cabinet under the sink. Chloe cranes her neck, and quickly searches for the first aid. She grabs it, and jumps up. Chloe turns around and swiftly kicks the cabinet door shut with the bottom of her foot.

"Is she alright?" Chloe asks. Kai had told them that her mother was not injured just been pushed around. Hopefully he was right. "She's fine." Alek tells her, his hands slowly wrap themselves around her hip. His touch, causes her to drop the first aid kit. Alek ignores it, and brings her closer. His eyes boring into her. "Now how did you fall asleep?" Alek asks, his eyebrows knitted in confusion. Chloe shakes out of his hold, and picks up the fallen aid kit. She walks around him, and says "I don't know."

"I remember going to bed. But never being tired." Chloe admits. She rubs her temple. She could feel a major head ache coming on. She rushes up the stairs, leaving a confused Alek behind her.

"Hey Kai." Chloe says as she walks into her mothers bedroom. Kai is leaning over her mother, and pulling the blanket it up, and around her. Chloe looks down at her mother, her eyes tearing up. This was her mother, the one who would do anything for her, the one who was hurt because she was the Uniter. A title she didn't want. A tear slips down her cheek, as she reaches out to smooth down her mothers hair. "How is she?" Chloe asks, not taking her eyes away from her mother. She didn't want to take her eyes off of her, because a part of her was scared that this was all a dream.

"I told you she was fine Chloe. Look only some bruises." Alek says strutting into the room, he stands behind her, and lightly pulls the blanket covering her mother down. Chloe stares at her mothers bare skin, to find only light bruise marks. "The Order only wanted you, it was a trap. They wouldn't really hurt her." Alek says leaning over Chloe to tug the blanket back up her mother. He tucks the blanket around her shoulders, to keep the warmth in. Chloe smiles a little.

"Was she conscious when you found her?" Chloe asks turning around. She was trapped between Alek, and her mothers bed.

"Yes. Well, yeah." Alek says wincing at his words. He gently places a piece of lone hair, behind her ear. "She was awake when i first found her." He tells her. Chloe nods her head, and smiles at him.

Chloe starts playing with her lip. "Do you think it'd be okay, to sleep beside her?" Chloe asks, her eyes wide with hope. For some reason she was still tired, she wanted to sleep, but she didn't want to leave her mother alone. Even if Alek would be watching her.

"Of course." Alek says his voice soft and sweet. He pulls down Meredith's blanket, and lefts her mother up and places her gently one side of the bed, so Chloe could sleep. He than turns back to Chloe, and watches as she lays back on the bed, facing her mother. He pulls the blanket up and over both of them. He tucks the blanket under Chloe, and Meredith before kissing her on the forehead. She smiles, and slips off into a deep sleep.

Alek watches Chloe sleep silently. He never seen someone look so peaceful while sleeping. Well he never really watches people sleep. Alek shakes his head, and pushes himself of the wall he was leaning on. He motions Kai to come downstairs with him. Kai raises his eyebrow but still follows close behind. Once in the hallway, Alek tells Kai he'd be listening in on Chloe's heartbeat. He didn't tell Kai the part about him feeling like a stalker watching her sleep. Alek and Kai both tipped toed down the steps, praying they don't wake up a sleeping Chloe. Alek makes his way to the couch as Kai strolls towards the kitchen.

"How was she?" Alek asks Kai, as he pull out a water bottle from the kitchen. Alek still dislike Kai, he would never not. But he knew how much it meant to Chloe, if he didn't beat up Kai.

"She was fine." Kai said shrugging his shoulder. "She tried to escape a couple of times but-" Kai says trailing off. Alek couldn't help but smirk. Chloe was always stubborn, and he loved that about her. It was funny watching her talk back to people, and try to get her way. He also loved the smile she'd give him once she got her way. Luckily tonight she didn't get her way, or else they'd both be in big trouble.

Alek leaned back against the couch, as Kai sat down on the love seat facing him. Alek didn't mind Kai's presence, but he hoped Kai would leave soon. Even though he did help them find Chloe's mother. Alek's foot started falling asleep. He was tired, but would not or could not leave fall asleep on Chloe tonight. It took him for what seemed forever to get her mother out of the abandon factory. In the beginning it looked as if they left Meredith deserted, in there. But once he step foot into the building the was surrounded by five bulky men. He fought them off easily, but still got slashed on his abdomen. Once he found Chloe's mother, he brought them straight home. He thought he'd walk into a house, with Chloe pacing up and down. But when he go there, he couldn't find her. He called her name, in till Kai came back down from treating Meredith to tell him she was sleeping on the couch. He didn't know how his angel feel asleep, but he was happy that she caught some shut eye.

"You must be very boring if you got Chloe to fall asleep tonight." Alek says smirking at Kai. He loved taking jibs at him. It was fun, and luckily Chloe wasn't around to pout at him. Although, Alek thought, he wouldn't mind seeing her pouty lips. Alek shook his head and stared back at Kai.

"I am not." Kai says defensively.

"Than how'd you get King, to sleep?" He ask questioningly. It wasn't as if he wasn't thankful. He was. But it took him by surprise, how Chloe feel asleep. Especially all that was going on tonight.

"I- yeah i'm boring." He answer too quickly. Alek stares him down, till the pieces come together. The next thing Alek knew he knocked down a lamp, and was holding Kai up against the wall.

A crash wakes Chloe up from her sleep. She jumps out of the warm bed and looks down at her mother. Her heat melts with happiness seeing her mom, back where she belongs. She adverts her hearing to down stairs, to find only Kai and Alek's heart beat. Chloe sighs, and rushes down the stairs, her nails and Mai eyes out. She probably has to break up a fight. She stops at the end of the steps searching for the boys. She finds Alek holding Kai by the throat against the wall. His eyes turned into Mai slits. Luckily Alek, didn't extract his nails on Kai. Kai's eyes were wide with fear.

"You didn't." Alek growls. Chloe saw as his hand tightens more and more on Kai's throat. Kai's face slowly turning red, as he struggles for air. Chloe rushes past the broken lamp, towards the boys. Chloe shoves Alek off. She positions her self in between the boys. Her back facing the heaving Kai, and her front facing Alek. Alek attempts to pick her up and move her from in-between them.

"Alek stop!" Chloe yells. She grabs Alek's shoulders and extract her claws, causing him to bleed. Eight holes in his tight fitted black shirt. The pain breaks through his anger, and he steps back. Alek glares at Kai, who started to get up.

"You said to use it if-" Kai begins, slowly. His voice cracking now and than. Chloe turns to look at Kai, she notices ten red finger marks along his neck.

"If it was necessary, like if she tried to escape." He growls, his lips turned back. Chloe spins back to Alek, and shoves him back one step. She thought it was better to put space in between them.

" She started getting scared for you." Kai says scratching the back of his neck. "So i told her she was tired. She agreed and went to sleep. No harm done." He says. Chloe angles her head to look at Kai, who was now looking guiltier than ever.

"I doesn't matter, it wasn't necessary, you messed with her mind." Alek growls, talking right through Chloe.

"Im standing right here!" She yells. Chloe steps sideways, and angles her self so that she was still in-between them, but was able to see both of them. "Now what did he do?" Chloe asks Alek, who was shocked at her outburst.

"Jackals have the ability to persuade you." He says rubbing his temples. "Or anyone." He adds glaring at Kai, who was leaning against the wall.

"Persuade?" Chloe asks.

"Yeah like, make you agree with them." He says running the hand that wasn't clutching his wound, through his hair.

"You did that." Chloe wurls onto Kai. "To me?"

"It was the best thing for you." He sighs " You would have went crazy worrying about Alek and your mom." Chloe steps back, no longer in between them. Apart of her wanted to allow Alek to beat him up, but another knew that what Kai did was to help her. For her. Sure i didn't cause any harm, but he messed with her brain. She didn't know how to respond.

"Thank you." She finally tells Kai. Both boys look at her with shock. Kai was prepared for yelling, and screaming, and Alek wanted to see Chloe beat up Kai. "But next time don't do it." She adds harshly.

Chloe walks toward Alek, and grabs his hand. She starts to the steps, passing by the broken lamp. She spins around, and tells Kai to clean that up, and go home. She wasn't really mad at him, but she thought it'd be better to act as if she was. Alek seemed to be pissed off at her. First for injuring her, and than for choosing Kai's side.

"I'm sorry, Alek." Chloe tells him, as she tugs him up the stairs. He just nods his head. Once at the top of the stairs Chloe turns them towards her mothers room. Her and Alek, walk through the door way, and head to the washroom attached to her mothers room. Chloe didn't want to leave her mother, if it wash't needed.

"Alek." Chloe says tugging on his shirt. Alek swiftly lifts up the ripped shirt over his head. Chloe tries hard not to galk at his toned torso. She pushes his chest back, so he can sit on the bath tub. Once Alek is seated, he looks up at her smirking. Chloe ignores his smirk and grabs some cotton balls and rubbing alcohol. Once she has all things she needs to clean his wound, she positions her self in between his opened legs. Chloe leans over him, and starts cleaning his wounds. Alek maneuvers his arm and tucks her hair behind her ear. Making it easier for her to see what she's doing. After cleaning his wounds, Chloe sticks on a band aid. She giggles a little seeing Alek, with a pink band aid. He winks at her. She breathes a sigh of relief knowing that Alek forgives her. She plops down beside him on the cold bath tub.

"Alek." Chloe says, breaking there peaceful silence.

"Yeah." Alek says shifting to face her.

" I have to tell her." She breathes out. Alek's hand makes his way to hers, and entwines them. He stares down at there hands before saying. "I know, but Chloe once you tell her there is no going back." Chloe looked into his eyes. He was pleading with her not to.

"What do you want me to do?" She groans, untwining there hands. She turns away from him, and holds her head into her hands. She had to tell her mom. There was no way her mom, would believe any lie that they told her. It just wasn't going to happen. Chloe didn't know what they said or done to her. She didn't want to know, but just telling her mom that she was kidnapped by some random men, would not do. What if they told her mother that she was a monster? What if her mom believed them?

"We can get Kai to-" Alek began, Chloe whipped her head around to Alek. "NO." She growled. There was no way she would forgive herself if she used Kai's gift on her own mother.

"Chloe" Alek says getting up, he bends down, crouching in front of her. He gently takes her head in his hand, and rubs his thumb across her cheek. She leans in the touch.

"I get it Alek, I do." She sighs. "Your parents disowned you but my moms different." She tells him. The minute the words were out of her mouth she regretted them. Alek had told her about what happened to him. He was vague but Chloe understood that his parents, disowned them. She suspected Alek, to jerk back, to pull away at least. But he didn't. He just surprised her even more by rubbing her checks soothingly.

"I know, she's different. But sometimes even the people you love surprise you." He says, his eyes watery. Chloe felt horrible, she shouldn't have said that. It wasn't his fault. Chloe would never ever comprehend why someone would leave him, disown him. He was beautiful, and charming young boy. He understood things no one else would, he was smart. He was amazing, and Chloe felt a bit of pity for his parents. They would never be able to see him, all grown up.

"I'm sorry." She tells him truthfully. She could tell that Alek, was trying his hardest not to break down.

"Its alright." He breathes out, his eyes squeezed shut, he let go of her face but stayed in between her legs.

"Want to talk about it?" Chloe asks, kindly.

"Why?" His eyes flown open, the beautiful shade of brown staring into hers. Chloe could tell he was trying to figure out what she wanted.

"Because i care about you Alek." She whispers. Alek's eyes brighten up at the comment. He closes his eyes sharply, his jaw tenses and relaxes a couple of times before he responds. "I lived with an older couple." Chloe nods, remembering when he told her that on top of the roof.

"They loved me, and I loved them." He says his voice cracking. Chloe bet they loved him, who wouldn't? Under all that 'i don't care' demeanor he was an amazing guy. "My transformation happened when i was younger." His head drops onto her chest and his shoulders start to shake. Chloe gently places her hands on his shoulders, rubbing them gently. Chloe's skin heated at the first touch. Chloe hears him breathe in and out, before lifting his head. "I was so young. I didn't know how to keep things from them." He says his voice cracking.

" I told them everything." He admits, his head drops again. Chloe silently moves her hands to his hair, and gently places with his curls as he tries to stay calm.

"They didn't disown me. They tried to help me. Every time my nails came out, they'd get nail clippers, sometimes even pillars." Alek doesn't lift his head as he tells her that. Chloe's eyes started to water listening to his story.

"It hurt so much Chloe." He admits, his voice strangled sounding. The tears begin to flow down her cheeks. "They tried to change me. Make me like them again, they bought me so much things, tried to make me perfect." He tells her, Chloe continues to play with his hair. She prayed her wouldn't look up and see her tears.

"I tried so hard for them.. But i couldn't change, i was always different." Chloe feels him shake once more, battling with a break down. "I was on the track team." He says. "I won so many races, i thought they'd be proud." Alek tells, her. He lifts his head up from her chest, and smiles sadly at her. "But they never where proud. They'd give me these sad smiles, and than pat me on the back." He tells her looking into her eyes. The tears wouldn't stop flowing out of her eyes, and down her cheek. He releases a shaky breathe before continuing "I left them, and Valentina found me."

"I'm so sorry Alek." Chloe says, grabbing his face in her hands. She whips the tears from under his eyes, and kisses his head, just like he always does for her. She places her forehead against his. "I'm fine." He says closing his eyes. They both stay like that forehead to forehead, listening to each others heart beat.

"I wouldn't be here with you right now, if i stayed." Alek whispers.

"I'm happy your here with me." She whispers back. She stares at Alek, his eyes, his perfect nose, his jaw, than his lips. She bites her lip, wondering what it'd feel like to kiss him again. It seemed like forever ago, that she had kissed him. She wanted to remember what it'd feel like. As Chloe leans into Alek, the door of the washroom swings open.

"Chloe?" Her mother asks franticly. "Whats going on?"

A/N: Thank you iWant9Lives2Live & SyfyGeek13 for always reviewing! I love reading your reviews, and it means the world to me when you keep reviewing every chapter!

A/N 2: I said i 'might not' post a new chapter. But i guess i lied. I have a couple more chapters, that already or pre-written. So i might actually post some during the holidays! ;)

I love reading your reviews, and if you liked it! So please review!


	12. Chapter 12

"Chloe?" Meredith says again. Chloe gets over her initial shock , and pushes Alek's bare chest back, so she can get up. Alek whom still seems to be in shock, falls on his butt. He groans, sitting up. Chloe stands up from the end of the tub, and reaches over to Alek. Pulling him up. Once Alek is up on his feet she turns towards her mother.

"Mom." Chloe says staring at her mother, who was leaning in the door entry way. Chloe looked her mother up and down. Finding only a few visible wounds. Her mothers eyes looked tired, as if she was not fully there. Chloe slowly walks towards her mother, and gently pushes her towards her bedroom, and out of the washroom. Her mother slowly complies.

"Sit down." Chloe tells her mother slowly, pushing her closer to the bed.

"Not before you tell me, whats going on." Her mother says, hands on hips.

"I will, after you sit down." Chloe argues back.

"Fine I'm sitting." Her mother complies. Chloe hovers over her mother closely inspecting her face for any other wounds.

"Do you want me to leave?" Alek asks from behind Chloe. Chloe whips around and says "No." the same time her mother says "yes." Chloe takes a step back, and so her and Alek, or standing right beside each other. She gently grabs his hand and entwines there fingers together. He stares down at there hands for a couple of seconds before looking straight a head at her mother.

"Mom, what did they tell you."

"The man?" Her mother asks, her face scrunched up. "The told me about you. And what you are." She says staring down at Chloe's and Alek's entwined hand. Chloe separates there fingers, and stretches out her arm to her mother. She slowly extracts her claws.

"Oh my." Her mother says holding her chest. "You- you're."

"Mai." Chloe supplies. She reaches for her mother, Meredith backs up as much as she can on the bed. "No Chloe your a monster." Her mother screeches.

Chloe jerks back, tears running down her cheeks. She opens her mother to say something but nothing comes. Nothing. Alek turns to face Chloe, his eyes wide with shock. He steps up towards her and whips the tears away.

"Meredith." Alek says stepping closer to her. "Does Chloe look like a monster to you? Doesn't she look the same?" He asks searching into Chloe's mothers eyes. In the background Alek could hear Chloe's labored breathing as she tries to stop crying.

"Yes." She says bitting her quivering lip. "But they said-" She argues. Her eyes full with tears.

"Did they not beat you up." Alek says reaching over to Meredith, touching the black and blue bump on her forehead.

"Yes." Meredith admits.

"Those men, aren't trying to help you." Alek tells Meredith, leaning over her. "They tried to kill Chloe."

"Why?" Chloe's mother asks, her eyes wide with fear.

"Because she's different." He tells her, going on his knees now so he was

"Your sweet" he looks back at Chloe who was just staring at them, watching everything go down. "Chloe would never hurt anyone. It's not her fault." Alek tells Meredith. Meredith nods her head in understanding. She looks past Alek, and at Chloe. Who was trembling. She slowly stands, and Alek gets off his knees and back aways from them. She walks towards Chloe, slowly with a purpose.

"Mom, i'm not-" Chloe says struggling to speak. "I'm the same me." She tells her mother.

"I know, I'm so sorry." Her mother says enveloping her in a hug. The hug for a couple seconds before Chloe's mother pulls back, and says "now tell me everything."

* * *

"How do you think she took it?" Chloe asks hopeful. Chloe's mother had went downstairs, to think about everything alone. It was now just her and Alek upstairs in her mothers room.

"Its a lot to think about." Alek told her. They were both sitting on her bed, legs crossed, facing each other.

"I know." She tells him. Chloe starts picking at her mothers knitted blanket, pulling at stray pieces.

"Remember how rude you were to me, when you found out." Alek says cheekily at her.

She roles her eyes and him and responds with "Was not."

"You pushed me." He says smiling lightly, trying to make her laugh.

"On a bench. And that was for a different reason." She says cringing. Xavier was the reason, or more so his death, and than Alek and Jasmine trying to hell he what she was. She felt guilty for pushing Alek, but than again, he was pushing her buttons than too.

"Oh yeah." He replies numbly. He picks at the bandaid on his shoulder, and groans as he rips it off. Chloe shakes her head at Alek. She rubs the wound, only to find bare skin. Chloe roles her eyes. She slowly pushes herself off the bed, and onto the floor. She walks away from Alek, and towards her room. Once in her room, she searches for Alek's sleep over bag. Once she finds it she looks for a plain shirt. She finds a dark tight fitted short sleeve shirt. She pulls it out, and sips his bag, before running back to her mother room.

"Put this on." She says throwing the shirt, at Alek. He was still sitting on the bed. He catches the shirt, smiling at Chloe.

"Why?" He asks smelling the shirt, still smiling at Chloe."Is my abs distracting?" He says motioning to his perfectly toned torso. Chloe shakes her head at him. But truth be told his abs were distracting, if she thought about it. Alek has to have the best body in the school. Chloe shakes her head, clearing herself of thoughts about the Mai's body, and drops back onto her mothers bed.

Alek pulls the shirt over his head, slowly giving Chloe a couple of seconds to look at his abs.

"Chloe" Meredith calls for her. She jumps off the bed, and than flattens her crumpled clothes. She turns to Alek, whom has jumped off the bed as well. He follows her out of the room, but instead of going down stairs, he heads towards her room. Chloe stops at the top of the stairs staring at Alek, with a quizzical look on her face.

"You talk to her, i'll stay in your room." He says motioning for her to go. "I won't listen in." He tells her before opening her bedroom door, and disappearing from view.

Chloe stares after him before stumbling down the steps. She turns towards the kitchen hesitantly. When her mother called her down, it wasn't as if she was screaming, or anything. But she didn't want to face her mother right now, she didn't think she could handle being called a monster twice in one day. Better yet twice in her whole life. When her mother called her that, it hurt her more than anything else.

Chloe enters the kitchen, and sits on the stool facing her mother. Her mother takes a sip out of her mug, and places it down. Chloe stares at her mother. Meredith's eyes were puffy, and red. "Chloe ever since you told me that your." Meredith pauses trying to remember the word, that wasn't 'monster' to describe what she was.

"Mai." Chloe offers, leaning her head on her hands.

"Yeah ever since I found out your Mai." She pauses looking straight at Chloe. Chloe looked back at her, Chloe could see the that unshed tears filled her eyes. "And how much danger you are in." She sighs running her hands over her face. Chloe closes her eyes, waiting for what her mother was to say.

"Chloe I think you should live with Alek and Jasmine." Her mother says her voice cracking in between each couple words.

Chloe jerked back, almost falling of the stool. She was shocked. Chloe couldn't comprehend why her own mother didn't want her. She was still the same, maybe she had claws and some supernatural powers. But she was still her daughter. Chloe never chose to be different, after becoming Mai, she strived to be the same girl. She didn't want to lose her friends, but she did. She didn't want to lose her mom, but it seemed she would.

Meredith probably seen the pain flash through Chloe's eyes because she gets off the stool and walks towards Chloe, reaching for Chloe's arm. Chloe jerks of the stool, and backs away from her mother.

"I'm sorry Chloe you know how much I love you. But your not safe here." She said, her voice shaky. Chloe holds back the tears, and takes another step back. Chloe didn't know what to say. What would anyone say? 'thank you for kicking me out?' didn't seem to work.

"Chloe" she says, her voice louder than before less shaky as well. "Do you understand?" She says again.

Chloe shakes her head 'yes'. She did understand. She understood that her mother, the one who raised didn't want her anymore.

"Chloe, I love you. But your not safe here." She says reaching for her once again. "We will contact each other everyday! I just want you safe." She says her voice straining, Chloe watched as tears ran down her mothers cheeks.

But no matter how she worded it, it still hurt Chloe. Her own mother wanted her gone, kicked her out.

"Come with me than. Alek wouldn't mind, they -" Chloe starts, wanting her mother with her. She couldn't leave her mother, even if she wasn't wanted. Her mother would never be safe no matter what, everyone seemed to think.

"I can't Chloe." She says.

Those words cut Chloe like a knife. 'She can't'. She can't be with her She can't be Chloe's mother. Chloe turned away from her mother, and ran up the stairs. She raced towards her room, opening it up and slamming it behind her. Chloe slid down the wall, tears staining her cheeks.

"Chloe?" Alek says leaning over her. Chloe had forgotten, that Alek was even here. Chloe pulled her self up, whipping her tears away.

"Whats wrong?" He asks softly, his eyes searching her up and down. Chloe for once wished he listened in. She didn't want to repeat what happened. Chloe moved around him and headed for her closet. She pulled open the doors and grabbed her suit case. She dragged it on the floor, and than threw it on top of her bed. She grabbed, all the things that were necessary, and than started filling the luggage with things she loved, and but didn't really need.

She started sipping her luggage, close when Alek's hand covered hers, and spun her around to face him. "What are you doing?" He asks.

"I'm staying at your house." She turns back around, and fiercely sips up the luggage bag. She turns back around, bag in hand, and looks at Alek. He looked astonished. He probably really believed my mother would understand.

"Chloe what did she say." he ask causally. Eyeing her face, watching her for another break down. Chloe throws her luggage at him, which he catches nicely. And heads back to her closet, grabbing her jacket.

"I'm just coming to live with you guys!" She says her voice cracking. She paces up and down her bed room, pulling at her hair.

"Chloe stop." He says blocking her, and gently untangling her hands and hair. "Talk to me." He pleads.

"My mom kicked me out. Now let's go." She tells him, grabbing her luggage from his hand.

"Oh Chloe." He says, his voice softer than she had ever heard it. He gathers her into a hug. Chloe drops her luggage and hugs him comfort in his warmth. She slowly pushes him away, and walks towards the window. She opens it up, and both her and Alek climb out the window.

* * *

It was three in the morning and Chloe still couldn't sleep. Alek had shown her to a room, and they silently watched some movies. Alek who hasn't slept all day, started getting tired. He excused him self, and went to bed a couple of hours ago. Chloe snuggled into her pillow, trying to make herself comfortable. She didn't think she'd ever be able to sleep. Tears slowly make it down her cheeks, and absorb into the pillow. After a couple tries, she gets out of bed. She walks silently down the hallway passing Jasmines room, and walks towards Alek.

Chloe opens to the door slowly, trying to make as little noise as possible. She steps into the room, cringing when the floor squeaks. Sadly Alek, was a light sleeper and jumps up at the noise. He squints his eyes at Chloe, rubbing his temple.

"Chloe?" He says slowly getting out of the bed. He was wearing boxers, and thats all.

"You were right." She says slowly, tears leaking from her eyes.

"I'm right about what?" Alek asks, his voice groggy. He walks towards her, and holds her face in her hand. He slowly rubs her cheeks, and dries the them, while the tears roll down.

"About my mom not wanting me." She tells him. Chloe watches as Alek's eyes soften. He slowly kisses her forehead. He wraps his arm around her, and places his chin on the crown of her head.

"Your mom loves you Chloe." He looks down at her, still holding her. "Who wouldn't?" And with that he pulls her to his large bed, and holds her tightly, as she cries her little heart out.

A/N: This was actually really hard to write, so if it didn't meet your expectations i'm sorry.

A/N 2: I know, it's so short! Sorry!

PLEASE REVIEW


	13. Chapter 13

Alek watched Chloe sleep, just holding her, feeling the warmth of her body against his, before his stomach started to growl. He shifted himself, while still holding Chloe securely in his arms, to face the clock. It was only 8 am. Alek looked down at the peacefully Chloe, and couldn't stop himself from smiling. He didn't care if it seemed as if he was a stalker at all. He knew, or thought, that once Chloe was back on her feet, she wouldn't need Alek's arms. That she wouldn't accept his hugs or his caresses anymore. The though truly scared Alek. Alek's stomached growled once more, before he sighed, and attempted to fulfill his needs. It was an attempt all right, he only now really comprehends the strength Chloe has. Every time he made a move to get out, Chloe would tighten her grip on him. Alek zoned into her heartbeat, finding only the peaceful thump of her heart that he only heard when she was sleeping. Although his heart did soar thinking that she would, even in sleep state want his touch, his stomach was continuously growling. He would rather leave her side for a couple of seconds than wake her up because of his growling stomach. Alek attempted to get out of bed once more this time succeeding. Once fully out of bed, he took two steps towards his door. Alek stood in the door way watching Chloe's chest rise and fall, watching as her eyes move under her eyelids. How her hair was sprawled all over his pillow, and how damn cute she looked sleeping on his bed. The next thing Alek knew he was stalking his way back to her. He leaned down, and kissed her forehead. Alek sighed at the feeling of his lips against her bare skin, before heading back out of the room.

Chloe began to stir, as Alek made his way back to the room. After spending a couple of minutes looking for something edible, he ended up shorthanded. Chloe snuggled into Alek's pillow, as she heard him enter the room. A few moments later she felt the bed sink, and turned her head to face Alek, whose body was angled, so that he to was facing her. Chloe tiredly raised her eyebrow at him, but Alek just smirked at her. She snuggled back into the pillow, not in the mood for any of Alek's antics.

"Chloe." Alek said leaning over he now, to whisper into her ear. His breath fanning on her skin, causing her to shiver. Chloe pulled the pillow up roughly, from under her head, and covered her ears.

"I'm hungry." He wined to her. Chloe slowly took the pillow off her head, and turned to face Alek.

"I'm not making you a sandwich, if thats what you think." Chloe told him.

"We don't have any food to make a sandwich with anyways." Alek told her, taking her disregarded pillow. He gently lifted her head, ignoring her questioning gaze and placed the pillow back underneath her head.

"Okay." She said turning away from him, and pulling the blanket up under her chin. She snuggle into his comfortable bedding, and closed her eyes. Chloe eyes began to feel heavy, she feel that sleep was coming. She sighed into her pillow.

"No." Alek says shaking her. "You've got to come grocery shopping with me." He tells her continuously shaking her from behind. Chloe glares at Alek, from behind her shoulder.

"Ask Jasmine." Chloe groans, she attempts to pull the covers over her head. Her attempt fails because of the stubborn Mai, whom was lay beside her, over top of the covers.

"Come on King." He says still shaking her. "You already awake." Chloe could hear the smirk in his voice. She turns around to glare at him once more, before sliding out from under the covers, and out of bed. She watches as Alek, mimics her actions before heading to his washroom smiling to himself. Chloe watched as Alek's bare back slowly disappeared into the washroom, before grabbing his blankets and stumbling towards the guest room she was using. She would never admit it out loud but she loves Alek's smell. As she stumbles her way to her room, she stops in front of Jasmines door. She slowly opens the door, cringing when it creaks, to see a sleeping Jasmine. She closes the door slowly, before heading back towards her room. Instead of walking towards her washroom, like Alek thought, she drops onto the bed, and pulls Alek's blanket up and around her.

She wakes up moments later, to the sound of Alek clapping his hands, loudly. Chloe groans, and slides her head under her pillow, covering her ears, trying to muffle the sounds. After what Chloe thought had been a few minutes, the clapping stops. Chloe sighs, into her pillow, but not lifting it up over her head. Seconds later, she feels the bed shift, and groan. Chloe turns to face Alek, ready to yell at him to let her sleep. But once facing Alek, she's attacked with tickles. Alek gently dragged your fingernails across her tender belly, up and down and side to side. His fingers gently dancing across her tender stomach. Alek didn't know that Chloe was a very ticklish person, and even though he was only been tickling her for what seemed like seconds, she was already having trouble breathing.

"Stop-i-can't-breath." She tells him in between laughing fits. Alek gingerly stops tickling her, his hands hovering over her stomach. Chloe glares at him, understand his threat, and stumbles out of bed.

* * *

Chloe and Alek walked down the street and towards the nearest grocery store. Once there Alek, wraps his arm around her waist, and pulls her towards the shopping carts. He grabbed the cleanest one he could find, and headed them towards the sliding doors. Alek hesitantly stops in front of the grocery store. Chloe looks at him with a quizzical look on her face before she feels his strong arms lifting her of the ground and inside the cart.

"What the h-" She begins struggling to pull herself up.

"You'll get in the way." He replies before pushing the shopping cart, and causing Chloe to fall back on her butt, inside the shopping cart. Alek continues to push the cart through out the store picking up, any food that he sees and wants. Chloe admires Alek mussel as his arms stretch to grab items on the higher shelves. She watches as his mussels ripple when he drags a case of water bottles back towards her. When Chloe isn't watching Alek, she pretends not to notice the stares and gawking girls from her school as they glare at her with they finally got all the necessary foods, and drinks that were needed, Alek pushes the shopping cart and Chloe, towards the junk food isle.

He slowly pushes the cart through the isle giving Chloe enough time point out the junk food she wants. Once there half way through the isle, Chloe begins to feel un-comfortable, as the food products poke at her. She motions for Alek, to stop the cart, and pulls her self up off the metal carts floor. She opens her arms singling for Alek to help her out. Alek gingerly picks her up by the waist and sits her down. She eyes, the cart the rest of the way down the isle, wanting so badly to sit back in it. Chloe stops Alek once again, and asks if he'd help her into the little space for kids to sit. Of course he agrees, Chloe could tell her secretly liked pushing her around, and lifts her up so she's awkwardly sitting in the seat. Since Chloe wasn't a tooth pick, she sadly couldn't fit her legs into the tiny holes, were the children were supposed to dangle there legs from. Instead Chloe through her legs over the handle, that was used for pushing the cart. Alek roles his eyes at her, in a friendly matter, before placing each hand on the opposite of her legs, caging her legs in.

"Your such a little kid Chloe." Alek says smirking at her.

"You put me here in the first place." She says shrugging her shoulders. "It's not my fault its so much fun." Alek just silently laughs at her as he pushes her. After scouting through many isles. Alek begins to increase his speed, almost running down isles. Chloe laughs as Alek, stops causing the shopping the cart to jerk. She laughs when he pushes her around the store, running. She laughs when the store clerks yell at him. She laughs harder when pretends to feel bad about it.

* * *

Chloe and Alek both become dumbfounded when realizing they walked here. They had more than they could carry of bags of groceries. Chloe's eyes shift from the bags in the shopping cart, towards Alek who was dialing a number.

"Can you come pick us up?" Alek asks automatically, not even saying hello back. Chloe scowls at how rude he sounds. She pinches his elbow. She also scowls when she realizes that Jasmine was her age, they both were barely sixteen, nether of them had a license. She would know because both Jasmine and Chloe had to always ask for Alek to pick them up. But than again Jasmine was Mai, she could do whatever she wanted. And now that she was the pride leader, she could probably rob a bank and not get in trouble for it. Chloe recalls the Mai talking about having some Mai's work as cops.

Alek glares at her, and motions that he's trying to listen to Jasmine. After a couple of seconds Alek responds to something Jasmine had said, he says "the grocery down the street." With a final goodbye Alek hangs up the phone, and pushes the cart towards the end of the curb. He sits down, at the curb, and Chloe mimics his actions.

After a couple of minutes, of complete and peaceful silence, Jasmine shows up honking her horn. Both Alek and Chloe jump up of the curb, and begin to unload the shopping cart. Once all the grocery bags are in the car, Chloe heads for the backseat, while Alek heads for the passenger one.

"Why'd you guys buy?" Jasmine asks glancing at the review mirror, quickly. She spins the wheel, and turns them around, back to their house.

"Food." Alek tells her, while clipping on his seat belt. Instead of giving Alek a sarcastic comment back, Jasmine decides hitting will suffice and hits him on the back of the head, before slowly the car down, for the red light. Chloe watches with amusement as Alek glares at Jasmine.

"Did you guys by popcorn?" She asks turning around in her seat, to eye the bags placed beside Chloe. Chloe giggles at her excitement for popcorn , and nods her head.

"Can we do a movie day?" Jasmine asks looking back and forth between Alek and Chloe. Chloe nods her head fiercely. Chloe had truthfully really missed Jasmine. Yeah sure they had there talk, but Alek told Chloe she was not aloud to speak about certain things, making the conversation quite awkward, and forced. As Alek and Jasmine begin to discuss what movies they would like to see, Chloe reaches into her back pocket and slides her phone out. She searches for some kind of message from her mother, but turns up empty handed. Chloe angrily turns off her phone, and slouches in the back seat, with her eyes closed.

"So we are just going to watch a bunch load of movies?" Alek asks carrying in a hand full of grocery bags. He heads towards the kitchen, and dropping them down on the counter. He takes the grocery bags from Chloe's hands and brings them to the kitchen as well. Once all the grocery bags are down, Alek starts putting away the food. Chloe just sits on the islands stool, watching Alek.

"Yeah pretty much." Jasmine says walking away towards her room. Chloe watches as she disappears down the hallway before turning back to Alek. Alek digs into one of the grocery bags, before throwing a chocolate bar at Chloe. Chloe uses her Mai reflexes to catch the bar. She stares at Alek with a question gaze.

"Breakfast" He tells her, still putting away the food. Chloe smiles at him, and munches down on the milk chocolate bar. Soon enough, Jasmine enters the kitchen with a box full of unknown things, and drops it in front of Chloe. Jasmine starts pulling out dvds, and organizing them in front of Chloe. At the same time Jasmines finishes organizing her dvd's, Alek finishes putting away the food. Slowly both Alek, and Chloe plop on the stools beside her, leaving her in the middle.

"What movies, do you guys wanna see?" Jasmine asks sliding off the stool. Chloe watches as Jasmine walks around the island, and towards the cupboard, where Alek put the popcorn.

"How about" her hands hover over some of her favorite movies. "these." She finishes picking up five movies. _Confessions of a shopaholic, Because I Said So, When In Rome, _and _Beauty and the Briefcase._

"Those are all chick flicks." Alek groans. Chloe roles her eyes and tells Alek to choose a couple of scary movies for the night.

* * *

After watching five chick flicks, and eating all the popcorn that they had bought that day, Alek finally has the chance to watch Chloe squirm, as he puts in _Texas Chainsaw Massacre. _It wasn't his first choice in a horror movie, but it seemed that Jasmine didn't like them, since she only had a few for Alek to choose from. Alek settles back in to the couch beside Chloe, his arms on the back of his head. Jasmine had moved to the floor after the third movie, saying that both Chloe and Alek took up to much room. After watching a couple of previews, Alek gets annoyed and takes the remote off the side table, and fast forwards through the trailers. Once at the home screen he presses play, leaning back into the couch, smirking to himself. Alek watches with amusement as Chloe, snuggles into the side rest on the couch, and kicks her feet up onto the couch, and onto Alek's lap.

As the movie gets more intense, and bloody, Jasmine finds her way back onto the couch. Instead of Jasmine picking up Chloe's feet and sitting in the middle of them, Jasmine moves Chloe beside Alek. Alek couldn't help but love Jasmine for that move, because as the movie continues, Chloe becomes more restless, and ends up sleeping on Alek's shoulder. Alek smiled at Chloe, who hardly flinched there the movie. He never would of suspected her to fall asleep before the ending.

Once the movie finishes, Jasmine gets up and stumbles to her room tiredly. Alek not wanting to wake up Chloe, decides to stay on the couch for awhile longer. He gingerly wraps his arm around her causing her to snuggle more into his shoulder. He slowly positions them so they're both laying on the couch, Chloe's back pressed into Alek's front.

Alek's cell phone blares, arousing both him and Chloe out of there sleep. Chloe slowly untangles herself from Alek, tiredly. Alek yawns, and sits up while sliding the phone out of pocket.

"Hello?" Alek asks, his voice rough and tired from just being woken up.

Alek listens intently before saying "yeah John, Chloe's with me." Chloe raises her eyebrow at Alek, and shifts on the couch so she's facing him. Alek ignores Chloe, with the wave of his hand and listens to the person on the other line.

"A human?" Alek asks jumping up of the couch. "Could it be The Order?" Chloe mimics his reaction, and stares at him. Her eyes bugged out.

"For Chloe?" He asks his head jerks back with surprise. "Okay we'll go check it out. I think i know who it is."

* * *

"So your telling me my mother has been outside apartment 18.03 for hours?" Chloe asks making sure, that she heard correctly. A couple of minutes ago, they were all sitting on the couch watching the last movie of the night, now they were driving towards Alek's old apartment. Chloe's legs bounced up and down.

"I think." Alek told her, placing his hand on her knee to settle her down. "They said a women was there banging on the door, crying." Alek continuously strokes her knee, calming her down. He gently took the phone out of her hand, and turned it on.

"Phone her, maybe its not her." He says, while placing Chloe's cellphone into her hand. Alek watches as Chloe dials her mothers number, he watches as she curses at the dial tone, and he watches as she throws her phone on the dashboard with frustration. Alek calmly stirs the car with one hand, and rubs her back with the other. Chloe sighs and leans back into her seat, allowing Alek to continue his soothing gesture. It had been a ten minute drive, before they parked in front of the apartment. Alek rushed out of his seat, and ran to open the door for Chloe. He silently helped her un-do her seatbelt, and helps her out of the car. As they walk inside the building Alek's hand finds Chloe's. He squeezes her head, and pulls her past the entry way, and towards the elevator. Alek untwines there hands, and press the elevator button. Alek watches Chloe impatiently pace through out the hallway. Once the elevator shows up, he pulls Chloe in. She drops his hand right away, and leans on the wall. He clicks floor number 18, and watches as the door slowly shut.

As they walk out of the elevator, Alek gently takes Chloe's hand in his again. The other hand in his back pocket ready to pull out the dagger he keeps there. Just in case it wasn't Chloe's mother but someone else. Once they turn the corner, Alek could feel Chloe tense up right away. He let go of her hand, and placed his arm around her waist. His fingers gently stroking her side. Alek's eyes admittedly zoom onto Chloe's mother who was continuously slamming her fist on the door, screaming Chloe's name. Alek was surprised that no one called the front desk. Meredith had a set of lungs.

"Mom?" Chloe's voice cracks. Alek watches as Chloe's mother turns away from apartment 18.03's door, and rushes towards Chloe. Meredith's arms were opened wide, wanting to hug her daughter. Alek's hold on Chloe loosened as he feels her attempt to step back.

"Chloe." Her mother croaks. Alek watches Meredith as she opens her arms to hug Chloe. Chloe takes another step back, ripping out of Alek's arm. "I'm sorry." She cries, tears pouring down Meredith's eyes.

"I know." Chloe says surprising both Alek and Meredith.

"Than come back home." Her mother pleads, her eyes wide with hope.

"I can't." Chloe tells her mother, tears streaming down her face too. Alek steps back, and wraps his arm around Chloe, holding her again.

"You can." Her mother says, reaching for her once again. Chloe doesn't move back, but doesn't enter her mothers embrace ether. She just stays in Alek's arms, as her mother attempts to get her daughter back.

"No, you won't be safe." She admits.

"I will, you'll be there." Her mother argues, pleading with her daughter. Alek watches from a far, a small part of him wishing that his own adoptive mother did this. Wishing to see them at least once more.

"No, i won't be there all the time." Chloe says shaking her head roughly, tears spilling out of her eyes, like the niagara falls.

"Its better than nothing." Meredith tells Chloe.

"I can't mom. You won't be safe." Chloe struggles, to tell her mother. She wanted her mother in her live more than ever, but if her mother was constantly in danger, she wouldn't be able to deal with it any longer.

"They will still come after me." Her mother cries, trying every angle to get her daughter back. "Right Alek?" She asks hopefully.

Alek looks down at a torn Chloe. He knows Chloe wants her mother safe at all times, but doesn't want to be around to cause her any harm. "She would be safer." He tells both of them.

"Are you sure." Chloe says moving out of his hold, to face him properly.

"She will always be your mother Chloe." He sighs, running his hand through his hair. "And The Order know that. No matter what you do or say."

"Fine. But your coming with." She says sternly. Alek pulls her back to him, and hugs her.

"Of course." He whispers in her ear, while holding her. He whips away her tears with the pad of his thumb. After seconds Alek lets her go. She turns and jumps into an embrace with her mother. All three of them head towards the elevator, with a smile on there face. Meredith was smiling because she had her daughter back. Chloe was smiling because she had her mother back. Alek was smiling because Chloe was happy, and that made him happy. Once they finally make it bottom floor, Alek walks ahead allowing Chloe and her mother a little of space.

"You can even get the guest room, down the hall." Chloe's mother says smiling at Alek from the back seat. Alek looks at Chloe, and Meredith from the rearview mirror, and tells her that he rather stay on the roof, it was closer to Chloe than any room in the house. Alek watches as Meredith struggles to come up with a more comfortable place for him to stay. Chloe just pats her mother on the back, whispering that Alek was stubborn and there was no way at breaking him. Alek shook his head at that comment, because there was most definitely away. Alek's one weakness was Chloe, she could get whatever she wanted out of him, just by batting her eyes. Alek decided to keep, that to himself.

* * *

"Goodnight Chloe." Meredith said from Chloe's doorway. "And tell Alek that too." Chloe tells her goodnight as well, and smiles at how easy it was, now that her mother found out about her being Mai. Sure in the beginning there were lots of heartaches, and tears spilled but by the end of it everything was alright. Her mother accepted her, and even accepted Alek. That was really _all _she could ask for. Chloe picks her self up of the bed, and heads towards the window. She pokes her head out of the window, watching Alek, without him knowing, was one thing Chloe loved doing. Alek _always_ looked so peacefully sitting on the roof. It was if he enjoyed watching over her.

"Hey Chloe." Alek says, as Chloe struggles to climb the roof. Alek leans over and pulls her up, with one pull. He steadies her before letting her stand on her own to feet.

"Hey." She says breathlessly

"Whats wrong?" Alek asks as Chloe sits down beside him, and twiddling her thumbs.

"Nothing, just wanna stay up here with you." Chloe told him truthfully. Chloe just seemed to realize how depended she was on Alek. How much he meant to her. It was weird when he wasn't around. She really missed his touch, the way he would hold her. And that freaked her out. The both sat in silence for a couple of minutes, before Chloe started to shiver. Alek whipped off his leather jacket, and threw it over Chloe's shoulder. Chloe breathed in his scent. The scent that she had come to love, the one that she would never forget.

"Chloe! Alek!" Meredith called for them. Alek didn't detect any danger, but still jumped off the rough and into her room in a record time. Both Chloe and Alek glanced around the room for danger, but both came up empty handed. Chloe and Alek both watched Meredith with a quizzical look on there face. Meredith slowly walked out of the room, to only come back seconds later dragging a box. The box was labeled _Colemens Air Mattres_s.

"It'd be safer, and more comfortable if you slept in here." Meredith said shifting on her feet. Chloe could tell that her mother was hesitant to do so. What mother wouldn't be? Her mother was allowing a _boy_, a _teenage_ _boy _sleep in her room.

* * *

Chloe watched as Alek, turned over and over on the blow up mattress. She watched as he tried to get comfortable. After awhile, Alek sat up and just stared out her window. It had been a couple of minutes of him starring out the window before Chloe whispered his name.

"Chloe why aren't you sleeping." He told her spinning around, on the blow up mattress.

"Why aren't you?" She questioned him, her eyebrows raised. She knew the reason, obviously. She had been watching him sense they set to bed.

"I was just about to." He lied. Chloe tilted her head at him, and moved back on her bed, while watching him. She stayed on one half, before calling Alek to sleep beside her. Alek eyes widened at the request. She closed her eyes and sunk back in her bed, waiting for him to come. After a couple of seconds of complete silence, Chloe felt the bed dip. She felt Alek's warmth. And smelled his sweet-scent that could only be Alek's. She turned to face, Alek who was laying rigid facing the ceiling. She slowly fell asleep, watching Alek.

A/N: Uh hope you guys enjoyed!


	14. Chapter 14

Chloe stretches out on her bed, yawning. She gently rubs her eye, rubbing away sleep. She quickly tucks her feet under the blanket, when she feels a burst of morning air. She glances straight ahead towards her window, and curses when finding it open. Chloe turns from her side position and faces the ceiling, staring at it lazily. She side glances at her clock to find out that it was twenty after twelve. She turns away from the clock and snuggles back into her pillow, facing the opposite direction of her clock. Once in a comfortable position Chloe thoughts start to wander, and soon enough end up on Alek. Chloe's arm stretched out on the blank canvas of her bed, to find it cold. Chloe peaks one eye open, and searches her room for Alek. Chloe comes up empty handed, and quickly realizes that Alek was not in her room. She strains her ears and searches for his familiar beat of his heart. Straight away Chloe catches onto his heart beat, and guess that he was done stairs. Once again she strains her hearing, looking for her mothers. She also finds her mothers heart beat down stairs. For some foreign reason Chloe wished Alek was in her room, wished he was beside her. She pushes past the tang of disappointment that appeared in her stomach and rolls back in her old position. She closes her eyes, and pulls the comforter up towards her chin, and snuggles back into her pillow, smelling the fresh detergent scent she was very fond of. She silently pulls herself out of bed, her sheets wrapped around her, as she makes her way to her closet. She quickly grabs fresh, and presentable clothes, and races towards her washroom. Once in front of the washroom Chloe discards of her sheets, and hurriedly closes the door behind her, closing off the cold morning air. Once in the confinements of her washroom Chloe begins to make herself look presentable for both her mother and Alek.

"Hey Chloe." Alek says interrupting her search for socks. She was currently on her knees, digging into her bottom drawer, searching for a pair of matching socks. Chloe slowly turns around to see a fully dressed Alek. He was wearing his usual attire, a tight black short sleeve and dark fitted jeans.

Before Chloe could offer back a hello, Alek's phone buzzes. Chloe watches as Alek pulls his phone out of his back pocket, and as he watches the screen. She watches as Alek tenses, his back rigid. His jaw clenches and unclenches. Chloe held herself back, she was very curious to who was on the other line. Alek looks between his vibrating phone and Chloe. He sighs as he clicks the answer button. Alek lifts up his pointer finger, motioning to Chloe that'd he be one minute. Chloe watches his back as he walks out of her room, and into the hallway. Chloe fights the urge to silently follow him, and continues to search for a pair of matching socks. As Chloe digs through she realizes there was no hope in finding matching socks, and instead throws on some mismatching ones. As she sits on the edge of her bed, she pulls on the socks. She wiggles her toes before she jumps of her bed, and makes her way down stairs. Chloe tries her best not to listen into Alek's conversation, while skipping down her hallway and towards the steps.

"Hey Chloe." Her mother chirps sweetly to her. Chloe smiles at her mother from the second last step, before jumping down. Chloe slowly makes her way to the kitchen, where her mother was. As Chloe makes her way to the counter seats, her mother shoos her away, and motions for her to sit at the table. Chloe's eye brows knit together, but she doesn't ask why. Chloe silently sits at the table, and watches as her mother sets down the plates and the forks, and knifes.

"I made pancakes, and bacon today." Chloe's mother tells her. Chloe tilts her head at her mother and smiles. Her mother was making an effort. An effort for Chloe, and that meant the world to her. Chloe watched as her mother walked back into the kitchen, her lips turned upwards as well.

"You didn't have to." Chloe tells her, as her mother places the plate stacked with pancakes, and a plate of cooked bacon onto the table.

"I just got my daughter back, of course i do." Her mother tells her shaking her head. "But please don't accept this from me tomorrow."

Chloe laughs at her mother, and shifts in her chair, she reaches for her fork. "Alek!" Her mother screams. Chloe's head whips back at her mother. Chloe raises her eyebrow, which Meredith ignores. "Breakfast is ready!" Chloe couldn't hold back a smile at this, her mother was accepting her. Accepting all that came with being Mai. Her mother accept Alek. And to Chloe that meant everything. The two most important people to her, actually putting an effort to get along.

Soon enough, Alek comes stomping down the stairs. He awkwardly finds his place at the table. Which so happened to be beside Chloe. Meredith smiles at them, before walking back to the kitchen to grab some maple syrup.

* * *

"This is delicious, Meredith." Alek tells Chloe's mother. Chloe smiles into her bite.

"It should be i put sweat and blood into this." Mother expresses before taking a big bite out of her maple syrup draped pancake.

"Hopefully you don't mean that literally." Chloe says after swallowing her food. Chloe reaches for her cup, and notices that it was empty. Chloe scans the table, for some sort of liquid. Her mother who was watching Chloe notices, and stands. Both Alek and Chloe tilt their head, and raise their eyebrow.

"Ill go get the milk." Chloe's mother says. Chloe jumps up, and tells her mother that she wouldn't mind getting it. Chloe's mother argues back, and rushes towards the kitchen before Chloe could even blink. Chloe sinks back into her chair and turns to face Alek.

"Chloe you need to ask your mom." Alek says leaning into to whisper in her ear. Chloe's whole body went rigid. The Mai were on the phone with Alek. They wanted to know when he was leaving to get the book.

"Not now, Alek." Chloe hissed at him. Her mother was in the other room, and she just got her mother back. She would not, could not ask of this from her mother. At least not yet.

"The Mai's are getting annoyed with me Chloe." Alek says still whispering, but now leaning on the back of the seat. Chloe's mouth opened to argue but was quickly interrupted by her mother.

"What are you guys whispering about." Meredith asks, her hands on her hips. Chloe looks up at her mother, and shakes her head too roughly.

"Chloe you can't hide things from me anymore." Her mother argues, her eyes silted at Chloe.

"It's nothing, really mom" Chloe says at the same time Alek says "Chloe needs to ask you something". Chloe turns in her seat to glare at Alek.

"What is it?" Chloe's mother asks, turning to face Alek, her eyebrows raised.

Before Alek can say anything, Chloe answers her mother "Alek and I need to pick up something."

"Alright." She says eyebrow raised.

"From England." She breathes out, her eyes squeezed shut.

"No." Her mother says, arms now crossed over her chest.

"But mo-" Chloe says, now pleading.

"No" Her mother tells her. Her mothers tone, was one that Chloe knew very well. The tone in which Chloe would not get her way. Chloe deflated into her chair.

"Meredith, please reconsider." Alek tries, in the sweat tone that he uses only for teachers, and adult authority.

"No." Chloe's mother says, her tone hard.

"It'd be safer." He tells her. Just when you think that there was no way to get Chloe's mother to say yes, Alek finds her weak point.

"How?" Her mother asks, hands now away for her chest, and down to her side.

"She'd be with me, the whole time. The order wouldn't know she left." Alek tells her.

"I can't let her go." Chloe's mother says, shaking her head.

"Only for a couple days." Alek tells her, he begins to get up, and makes his way around the table towards Chloe's mother.

"Please mom." Chloe says, her eyes wide with hope.

It had been a couple of minutes before Chloe's mother finally said "Fine."

Chloe ran towards her mother and hugged her. She jumped up and down, and smiled up at Alek, who it to seemed was happy.

"Wait, what about school?" Meredith asks. Chloe stopped jumping, and froze. School was always something her mother was strict about.

"Meredith there is only one more week of school, before the summer break, Chloe missing it wont do anything to her grades." Alek assures her.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but you guys are sharing a hotel room. Understood?" Both Chloe and Alek nodded there head. "Preferably two single beds."

* * *

After Chloe sipped up her luggage she pulled it off her bed, and placed it by her bedroom door. Chloe couldn't believe she was leaving tomorrow. Leaving to go to England. She closed her eyes, and couldn't help but picture beautiful guys walking down the street, with there perfect accents. Chloe was one of those girls that believed all english boys were cute. And from all the pictures she had seen, there was no prove that they weren't. Everything about England interested Chloe. And she was more than thankful that her mother had said yes.

"Chloe?" Her mother says, her head peeking out of Chloe's slightly closed door.

"Yeah mom." Chloe says making her way towards her bed again. Chloe sinks onto her bed, and pulls her laptop on her lap.

"I was wondering" her mother begins "if you would want to go out for dinner. Just me and you."

"I'd love to." Chloe responds smiling up at her mother. Alek had booked the plan tickets for the next day, leaving Chloe minim time to be with her mother. Alek had left them alone, and had sent a random Mai to watch over her for the night.

"Its in a couple of hours." Her mother tells her, looking at Chloe up and down. Chloe sighed knowing that she looked like a mess. Sure she was dressed, but her hair was in a messy pony tail, and she probably had bags under her eyes.

"Great, wear something nice, and dressy." Her mother tells her before leaving her room.

Chloe jumps up off her bed, and searches for something nice to wear. Chloe had packed all her nice clothes for her trip, and now start regretting packing early. Chloe threw dresses on top of dresses on to her bed, not even finding one dress that would do. Chloe sunk into her bed, and pulled on her hair.

"Chloe?" Chloe's mother asked walking into her room. "Have you found your dress? Its been hours." Her mother comments.

Chloe shakes her head at her mother, and gets up. Chloe marches back to her closet, praying she messed something. As Chloe shuffles through her clothes, she hears her mothers footsteps retreated. Chloe pulls through more dresses, and sighs when she comes back to the last one. It was blue summery dress, which Chloe loved, but didn't think it was appropriate for a fancy restaurant.

"How about this one?" Meredith asks, stalking back into Chloe's room holding a black dress. Chloe reached for the dress, and held it up. It was tight at the chest, and seemed to flow for waist down. Chloe loved it.

"I can wear it?" Chloe asked. Chloe's mother was tiny, and most of her dresses seemed to fit Chloe.

"Of course, but you should hurry up." Her mother told her, and spun around and out the hallway.

* * *

Both Chloe and Meredith were sitting in the restaurant, finishing up there meals. The had talked about civil things, and never once reached the conversation they both were dreading. Chloe had loved the restaurant from the first minute she walked in. The way the restaurant was set, was that almost all the tables had view of the chefs. The restaurant was beautifully lit, it wasn't too bright, and it wasn't to dark. She loved the music that played in the background, and she adored the little swans they made out of the napkins.

"Chloe I don't think I've said this to you before but I'm sorry." Her mother says, after swallowing the last piece of food on her plate.

"Mom you already said your sorry. I'm alright, we're alright." Chloe confirms, taking a sip of her ice cold water.

"Not about that. I'm sorry for what you had to go through. With Xavier's and Brian's death, they weren't your fault." Her mother explains. Meredith reaches her hand over, and hold Chloe's rubbing her knuckles.

"But that's the thing mom they are." Chloe eyes begin to water, as she says this.

"Honey you didn't know for-" Her mother argues, dropping Chloe's hand.

"Xavier's. I didn't know for him but I did know for Brian." Chloe admits. Chloe closes her eyes trying to hold back the tears. She had still killed people, she had killed Brian. Her heart clenched, at the thought of Brian.

"He kissed you." Her mother supplies, Chloe watched as her mother eyes started to water. Maybe Chloe's mother was right, maybe she was a monster.

"But he didn't know." Chloe told her, ending the conversation. He didn't know, she had the chance, she could have told him. She could have saved him. But she didn't. She was to selfish, she wanted to keep him. She didn't want him to look at her like she was a monster. She didn't want him to think she was one. But the truth was she was a monster, she was the most selfish monster out there.

* * *

Chloe sat in the passenger seat, as her mother pulled out of the parking lot. She watched as her mother swerved the car, into a different road. The opposite direction of her home.

"I think we should go home now." Chloe tells her mother.

"One more stop Chloe." Although Chloe was tired and just wanted to sleep, she agrees with her mom seeing how today was there last day together. Chloe sunk into her seat and closed her eyes.

When the car came to a jerking stop, Chloe pulled herself up and looked out of the car window. She looked at the large green ground, the building, the empty parking lot, than the fence, which was surrounding the large field.

Her mother had brought her to the place Chloe would have never dreamed of going, to a place Chloe's heart broke thinking about.

The cemetery. Were two boys lay.

"Mom." Chloe says, her voice breaking.

"You need to do this honey." Meredith responds, Chloe hears her mother unhook her seat belt, and hears the door slam behind her.

Chloe stumbles through the cemetery, in her heels. She feel almost three times, and now was royally pissed off at her shoes. Chloe stopped, and pulled of the heels, and began to walk. It was cold outside, and her legs had goose bumps all over them, but she didn't stop. Her dress, Chloe thought was fitting. Black. Which is what you wear to funerals. As Chloe pulled up to Brian's grave she felt the tears fall. This was her personal funeral for Brian. Chloe wasn't aloud to attend his real one, seeing how The Order new about the cause of Brian's death.

Chloe silently read off the gravestone, her eyes blurry with tears.

She soon sunk to the ground in front of Brian's grave. Tears leaked her eyes, and sobs racked her body. Chloe felt her mothers arms wrap around her. Chloe tried her best to picture Brian, when he was living and happy but all that came to mind was his pale face. His dead face. It was her fault, that those beautiful eyes would never open again. It was her fault that he would never go back to europe and eat those cookies, he had loved. It was her fault that he had died, her fault entirely. He would never get a family, kids, a wife. He would never get the things, that she wanted. Never. But she could. She could get, a husband, kids, she could get anything she desired because she was alive. And he wasn't. Most importantly it was her fault that his family, and friends could only refer to him in the form of past tense. Because Brian wasn't living anymore. He was dead, and it was all her fault.

* * *

Chloe watched from the review mirror as the cemetery slowly disappeared out of sight.

"Thank you. I needed to do that." Chloe whispered.

"Your welcome kiddo."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, hope you guys enjoyed it!


	15. Chapter 15

"Goodbye Chloe." Merideth, tells her daughter, tears slowly falling down her cheeks. Chloe gets pulled into an embrace by her mother and her shirt quickly becoming soaked with her mothers free falling tears. Chloe hugs her mother back, hoping when she gets home everything will be the same. The trip, Chloe admits, should be fun, well she expects it to be fun. But she just got her mother back, and was hesitant to leave. Chloe slowly pulls away from her mother, and takes a step back.

"I'm sorry your goodbye has to be so rushed, but they just called our plane." Alek tells them, Chloe shifts her eyes to Alek. He was wearing grey joggers, and a tight fitting white t-shirt. He had explained to her to dress comfortable for the flight. But instead of listening to him, she had worn tight fitting black jeans, and an itchy but cute sweater. She thought looking cute was better than being comfortable.

Alek gently places his arm around Chloe, and turns them away from her mother. Both Alek, and Chloe make there way towards the line. She turns her head back and watches her mother wipe away her tears.

"I love you Chloe." Her mother half yells over the loud voices, of many other people. Chloe stops in her tracks and turns around. She watches her mother walk away, watches her mother turn back to go home. Chloe whispers the reply her and her mother always used. Alek patently waits for Chloe, to begin walking again before tightening his grip on her waist. Chloe watches Alek's legs, and mimics his movements. She had no idea what line they'd be entering, and what plane they'd be traveling on. Alek pulls Chloe, past rows and rows of chairs, and towards a line. She watches the line slowly move, watches people give there tickets, and watches as they disappear behind the doors. Alek lets go of Chloe's waist, and slips his hands in his back pocket. He slowly pulls out two tickets, before rewrapping his arm around her waist. Chloe scowled Alek for placing the tickets in his back pockets, anyone, especially in a crowded place could pick pocket him. They wait in line for a few minutes before, the women at the desk asks for their tickets. He hands the women both the tickets, they both patiently wait for the women to confirm the tickets before they are able to pass.

"Wait, where are we siting?" Chloe asks as they make there way through the plane. Alek ignores her and stares at the paper, while walking down the isle. Chloe watches while others start getting settled, and as others start to open the compartment above their seats. She watches as they puts carry on bags up in the compartment. Chloe bites her lips, regretting not bringing hers. Chloe continues to walk behind Alek, thinking about what could go wrong with the planes, thinking about the possibility of an assassin being on her plane. Alek jerks to a stop causing Chloe, who was lost in thought, to bump right into him. Chloe takes a step back and rubs her forehead.

"This is our seats." Alek says opening up the compartment, and placing his bag in it. He motions for Chloe to sit near the window, and when she's seated he than follows. Both Chloe and Alek follow the rules of the plane, and buckle there seat belt, and turn off all electronics.

* * *

Five hours had already passed before Alek decides to pull down his bag from the compartment. He was searching for his Ipod, and headphones, Chloe peaks at him, and watches as his hand shuffles through another pair of track pants and a single black shirt. Chloe shifts in her seat, she had to admit wearing jeans, and an itchy sweater was not comfortable. She continues to stare at the opened bag, as Alek hand dug to find the article he wanted.

"Alek?" Chloe says his name shyly.

"Yeah Chloe." Alek responds while pulling out a tangled wire, scowling at how tangled it had become.

"Want to let me borrow those draw string joggers and shirt?" Chloe asks. Aleks head whips towards her, a smirk present on his lips.

"Why?" He asks still smirking at her.

"Come on Alek, I'm uncomfortable." She wines to him, shifting in her chair.

"Fine." He says smiling cheekily at her, he ruffles through his bag and passes her his black shirt, and the joggers. Chloe grabs them great fully out of his hands before standing up. She kicks Alek's legs, so she can pass. Instead of him moving in more, he stands up, and walks into the isle. Chloe brushes past him, and walks towards the washroom. She was very surprised to find Alek following behind her. She reaches the washroom door, stops to check if was occupied, and opens it. As she pulls open then door, she feels Alek moves closer towards her.

"What are you going to come to the washroom with me?" Chloe asks, a single eye brow raised.

"Is that an invitation?" He asks cheekily, raising his eyebrows up and down. Chloe mumbles some curse words, before closing the door in front of his face.

Chloe striped her self of the cute, but itchy sweater first, and threw on Alek's black shirt. She sighed, at how soft and comfortable it felt on her. Sure the shirt ended at her high thighs, but it was one of the most comfortable piece of clothing she had ever worn. She found her self sniffing the shirt more than once. Chloe loved the smell that was Alek, and personally couldn't get enough of than slipped into the joggers, which was fairly large on her, she had ended up having to role the waist band a couple of times. Chloe pulled out the front of Alek's t-shirt, trying to make her self presentable. After becoming fully dressed, Chloe found her self making plans to raid Alek's wardrobe when they got home. She walked out of the washroom, and walked past Alek, stalking back towards their seats. Before Chloe entered her seating isle, she felt Alek's cold hand, pull the back of the shirt out from underneath the joggers. She turned around, and smiled at him before sinking into her very uncomfortable seat.

* * *

"Alek." Chloe says pulling out the bud from her ear. Alek was sweet enough to allow Chloe to listen to his music, because she had forgot her IPod at home.

"Yeah?" He says turning off his IPod.

"Why don't they mail the book?" She asks spectacle. She had been seating in her very uncomfortable seat for a couple of ours now. Alek had offered her, a head phone bud, which she had accepted great fully.

"Its too important Chloe." He says stretching out the "too".

"How are we going to get it?" Chloe asks. She want in the mood for some big adventure, were they had to run from crumbling caves, and booby traps. She imagined her self as the character in temple run, tripping over the trunks. Chloe suspected if Alek was the character in temple run, that'd he'd beat the game. If that was even possible.

"They sent me the key to the storage locker."

"They sent you a key but not the damn thing?" Chloe asks her voice raising, Mai are confusing.

"We have to do what they say, trust me Chloe, now go to bed." He tells her. Alek shifts in his seat, and unzips his sweater- which he put on an half an hour ago- and drapes it over Chloe's body.

"But the plane seats are so uncomfortable." Chloe wines to Alek as she shifts back and forth in her seat. Alek who was probably put up with her constant shifting, and the creak of her chair, pulls down the arm rest that was in between them, which so happens to move. He slowly wraps his arm around Chloe's shoulders, and pulls her closer into him. Chloe knew that the position they were in, was not a position close friends would be in. But she couldn't find herself to care, she just sunk into his embrace, and slept soundlessly.

* * *

"Where's our stuff?" Chloe asks him.

"The Mai sent it to a motel." Alek tells her, walking out of the airport building. "We need to get the book first." Alek says his fingers already reaching for his phone.

"Can we walk there?" Chloe asks, her voice full with amazement. Alek watches as Chloe's eyes bounce from stores, to people. He gently takes her hand in his, and stirs them in the direction of the storage locker. Chloe looks at their hands clasped together, and than up to Alek, admiring his beauty. He was beautiful, just like the country she was in. The people were all beautiful, all happy, then scenery was breathtaking, and the food smelt amazing.

Alek pauses, and checks his phone for the address, and Chloe quickly listens in on a couple near by, she listens to how they pronounce words, that would have sounded bland coming from her mouth.

Alek doesn't try to make conversation for most of their way to the storage lockers. He allows her to marvel at the country's scenery, the beautiful smells, and what Alek could tell was the most enjoyable for her was the accents.

"The accents" Chloe says sighing, as Alek pulls her in a new direction, he had told her that they were only five minutes away.

"Hello chloe" he says, his accent deepening, as he slowly pronounces the words.

"I'm used to your voice." She tells him. Chloe would never admit, but she loved Alek's voice. Apart of her knew that even if Alek didn't have the beautiful accent, she still would love his voice. Because it was Alek's, and Chloe enjoyed everything about him.

"You love my voice." He says. Chloe peaks up at him, and watches a smirk form on his lips.

"I love english accents." She corrects stubbornly.

"You have an accent." He tells her, pulling her across the busy street.

"No I don't." She argues, back at him.

"Yes." He tells her, squeezing her hand before he pulls them across another busy street, but inside of walking at a light, he down right makes them run across the street, j-walking.

"No you do, you say banana like this 'ba non na' " Chloe attempts to mimic his english accent.

He laughs at Chloe's attempt, before stopping them in front of the fenced off storage lockers and says "why'd that come to mind?"

Alek finds the smile whipped off his face, as Chloe smacks the back of his head, laughing a little. "I don't know." She tells him, before pushing open the gate.

He continues to laugh, at her.

"You say banana" She tells him, not even trying to attempt an english accent.

"Banana" he says using an american accent. Chloe knew right there even if he had an american accent, she would still love his voice. She could've swooned at how beautiful his voice was with or without his accent.

"No banana in the british accent." She tells him annoyed. Alek just shakes his head, and pulls her towards a small shack like building. Alek pushes open the door and holds the door for Chloe. The man at the desk, was short and fat, he had no hair on his head, and wasn't very attractive. Alek flashed him the keys, and the paper work before the man sent them on there way.

"I wish I had an accent I'd talk all day." Chloe tells him skipping, towards the storage locker number 321CAL.

"You talk to much now." He tells her, as he puts the key in the lock. Once hearing the lock click, Alek bends over and pulls up the sliding locker door. Chloe watches in fascination as Alek's muscles ripple under his white tight shirt.

"It makes you sound smarter." She tells him surely. Chloe comes right behind him, and watches as he walks in the locker. She stares around the fare sized storage locker, and find only one article. A box.

"I sound smart don't I?" Alek says pulling up the box, and dusting off the top of it.

"No, the accent doesn't work that much." She responds before walking around him, and watching as he rips open the boxes cardboard lids.

* * *

Chloe and Alek both make there way through the alley. Alek could tell that Chloe, was tired and wanted to sleep. He pulled her through the alley, his arm wrapped around his waist, and the other holding the ancient book. Holding them both with care. Alek eyes scan the roofs of the buildings. Something he found himself doing, without a second thought. His eyes zoom in on to shadows, he watches as they jump to a building closer to them.

He drops his arm from Chloe's waist, and pulls out a knife from his back pocket. He watches as the mysterious people move closer. Alek slowly passes Chloe the book, before standing in front of her, his whole body protecting her from the mysterious men that where move closer, on the roofs. Chloe's head snaps up, and Alek knows she noticed the men as well.

And than he hears pebbles crunch.

He spins around just in time to see a man whip out a dagger, Alek in shock watches as the dagger spins, closer and closer towards Chloe. The knife spiralling towards Chloe's unprotected body. Alek didn't give a thought to it, he whipped out his own knife and threw it at the attacker, right before jumping in front if Chloe, his body shielding her from the blow. The knife sinks into his shoulder, and he crumbles to the ground the same time the man gets hit.

Chloe whom was shocked watches as Alek, drops on the hard cement , a knife sticking into his shoulder, blood spilling out from his head, which was caused from the harsh impact of head to gravel. Chloe couldn't help but remember when Jasmine had did the same thing for her. Chloe hears the men climb down from the roofs, she quickly pulls the dagger from her belt, and whips it with amazing accuracy at one of the attackers heart. She watches as he sinks to the floor, and crumbles in fetal position. Chloe watches as the last attacker, walks over his dead alley, his face hard as a stone, his pace slow and lethal steps towards her. Chloe relaxes her muscles and gets into fighting stance. Waiting patiently for knifes to be thrown at her, patiently waiting to dodge. but he doesn't reach into his pocket for any weapon, he slowly makes his way towards her. His lips upturned into a cruel smile. He was the cat, and she was the mouse. Chloe smirked at the man, she had the claws, she was the cat. She was going having no other weapons, but her claws begins to sink onto her knees and search Alek's limp body for another weapon. She zooms in on his heart beat, and finds it. Her heart burst with joy hearing his slowly but steady heart beat. She continues to search Alek but ends up coming empty handed. She slowly gets off her knees, and faces the last man. He walks slowly towards her knife in his hand. Chloe gets into fighting stance, knowing it was hopeless. Sure she had, sharp claws but he also had a knife. She hears Alek grunt in pain, and whips her head around. It was bad choice, because Alek's distraction caused the man to come right behind her. She felt the knife skim the soft skin at her throat.

"Uniter." He whispered, into her ear. Chloe didn't hold back the shiver. She felt him slide the knife on her neck, causing a small of amount of blood, to drip down her throat. The harsh sting of her wound caused her to hiss in pain. "Don't move." He says. Chloe watches as the man slowly, walks away from her, and towards Alek. She wonders if screaming would help her. Chloe knows whats going to happen, she knows this man is going to end Alek's life. She quickly kicks the back of his knee, and watches as he falls on the ground.

"You little bitch." The man says slowly getting up, he points the knife at her. He pulls his hand back, ready to fling the knife at her-

Chloe watches as his body drops a knife prodding from his back. His eyes wide, shocked and dead. Alek groans, clutching his wound. Chloe looks back between the knife in the mans back and Alek. He was conscious, and he had ripped out the knife from his shoulder and threw it at the man.

He saved her.

"Alek are you okay?" Chloe asks rushing towards, a groaning Alek.

"Yeah, just my shoulder." He says pulling himself up, with one arm. "And my head." He groans. Chloe feels the back of his head, to find it bleeding. Her eyes go wide, as her fingers show up coated in Alek's angry red blood.

"Alek-"

"I'm fine, i heal quick." He tells her, trying to stand up.

"Alek-"

"Just need to be stitched up." He tells her, trying to calm her down. Chloe reaches into his pocket, and grabs his phone. She quickly finds "The London Pride" as a contact, and phones them.

"Alek?"

"No its Chloe, Alek's hurt." She tells them, tears streaming down her face.

"Uniter? Were are you?"

* * *

"So he will be alright?" Chloe ask Luke, the man who had answered the phone. She glanced behind her at a sleeping Alek. His form rigid, and tense but she knew from his heart beat that he was very much asleep.

Luke softly took her hand in his, pulling her towards the second twin bed. The Mai's had rented out a new motel room, this one was grubby and smelly but they had promised her that she'd be safe here. Luke motions her to sit, and once seated, sinks down beside her.

"Uniter-" he begins.

"Chloe." She tells him sternly. Luke was very sweet, he had calmed her down after many of her panics attacks. He was a couple of years older she suspected. His hair a light carrot colour, his eyes a piercing blue.

"Chloe." He starts correcting him self. "Mai healing is different. When Alek hit his head, it only knocked him out for a couple of seconds, before his Mai healing kicked in."

Chloe sighed her heart hammering in her chest, at the possibilities.

"Now the wound on his shoulder is different." Chloe's heart sunk. She glanced at Alek, wondering how much damage it had done to him, wondering what would have happened if he hasn't jumped in front of the spiralling weapon.

"You'll need to bandage it, for a couple of days before it is fully healed."Chloe nods her head in understanding at what he job had to be. Chloe watches as Luke gets up as slowly picks up his utilities. He cleans up the blood and ripped shirt. Luke throws out all garbage before bending over and unzipping a suit case. Chloe rushes over to Luke's bent over frame.

Leaning over him she asks "What are you doing?" Her she asks, her not one bit hiding any of her annoyance.

He ruffles through Alek's clothes before pulling a dark black t-shirt. He hands it over to Chloe, who raises her eyebrows at him.

"He might want to wake up with a shirt on." Luke says shrugging his shoulders at Chloe's curious gaze.

Chloe snorts. "Trust me he'd rather walk around naked." She tells him. Luke spins around, his gaze curious. Chloe blushes at her knowing tone.

"I'll leave it on the night table, just in case." Luke says stalking his way towards Aleks bed and folding up the t-shirt before placing it on the night stand. "You should change to" he added.

Chloe looked down at her self to find her, shirt covered in blood, safe to say was Alek's. Her jeans has a rip at the knee, and her hands were cakes with Alek's blood. Chloe nods her head, and walks Luke towards the door.

After saying her goodbyes to Luke, Chloe rushes towards the bathroom more than ready to wash all the blood and grim that was all over her. Chloe locks the door behind her, wincing at the click of the locked door. It was quiet now that all the Mai's were gone. So quiet that every sound she made caused her to wince, no matter how quiet. She occasionally would strain her hearing to check if Alek's heart beat was steady. Chloe slipt out of her clothes, and into the hot shower. Chloe than, finally let the tears fall. She hadnt cried in front of the Mai's, not one tear, even though her heart broke, even though Alek was moaning in pain. Not one tear was shed. Chloe scrubbed her body, her skin turning red with irritation. It seemed like Chloe couldn't get the grim, and blood off of her. Sure her skin, was clean, but it felt as if the blood still lingered on her skin. Alek's blood. And than a sob racked her body, causing her to slip and fall. Chloe rolled into a fetal position crying her heart out, thinking of all the possibilities, thinking of losing Alek. She cried for Alek, cried for the men she had killed, cried because she was scared. And than she cried because she couldn't face the feeling she had for Alek, couldn't face the intensity of it. Once the cold water hit Chloe, she calmed her self down and turned off the water. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself.

She poked her head out of the washroom, door checking if Alek was still asleep. When she caught Alek's still body, she creaked open the door. Holding the towel tightly against her chest, she snuffled and made we way to her luggage. She searched her luggage, to find her nightwear. Which consisted of a bra- for Alek's sake- underwear, a tang top, and short shorts. After getting dressed Chloe made her way towards her bed, dragging her feet. Chloe was tired, and felt it was becoming harder and harder to open her eyes.

Chloe lay in her bed watching Alek. She wished she was beside him, wished he was holding her, wished she could lean into him like she always did, and smell that scent that was his. But she couldn't. She wouldn't. Chloe watched Alek, with longing eyes before catching sight of his black T-shirt. Without any warning Chloe sprung out of bed and grabbed Alek's shirt. She clutched the black shirt to her chest, before bringing it up to her nose. His scent, Chloe was happy to find, still lingered on the clean shirt. Chloe, without reason, slipped her shirt off and threw on Alek's. She felt the fabric, pass he shorts, and touch her bare thigh before rushing back to her bed.

* * *

Chloe was violently woken up by Alek's constant screams. She hurries out of her bed, and stumbles towards his bed. She watches as he twist and turns, his voice cracking as he screams her name, over and over again. Chloe stands there paralyzed, what was she supposed to do?

"Please, come back Chloe, please." Alek whispers. Chloe head snaps towards his face, and watches as tears stain his cheeks. She fiercely shakes one of his shoulder, trying to be gentle and not shake his wounded shoulder, her eyes becoming moist as she watches him in pain. But it doesn't work, he continues to scream, to lash out, calling her name and nothing but. She pulls the covers hoping the cold air, would wake him. But all she finds is a half naked Alek, who's chest and legs were glistening with sweat. Chloe jumps onto the bed, and straddles him, stopping his legs from lashing. She continues to shake him, screaming his name.

"Alek!" She screams for the tenth time. "Wake up, please." She says her voice cracking, slowly put surely Alek's screams stops, and his body relaxes. She watches as his eyelids open, and his beautiful brown eyes appear, glistening with unshed tears. Chloe heart clenches at the pain he had just gone through. Chloe loosens her grip on Alek's shoulder, but continues to straddles his hips. She watches him, watch her, and slowly gets off of him, and onto the bed. She wraps her arms around him, and pulls his head onto her chest, gently stroking his hair.

"I never-" Alek whispers, his voice cracking.

"Its okay Alek" Chloe tells him, sweetly.

"I never dreamt you died before." He tells her ignoring her.

"Sh, I'm here." She says petting his hair, her free hand searches for the blanket, and pulls it up and over them. She than wraps the arm around him, still continuously playing with his golden locks.

"It was so vivid." He tells her, Chloe feels her eyes dampen.

"So vivid" He mummers into her chest. Chloe lulls him back to sleep, with her soft touches, and soothing words.

* * *

**A/N: Has any of you watched Dark Angel before? And if you have, have you noticed the similarities? Well I loved/love Dark Angel. Especially the Manticore aspect of it all. (I did love the characters, especially Alec!) I found some similarities between some of the characters, and I kind of got an idea. Don't get me wrong, I'm thinking more of a Chloe and Alek fic, and the Mai world but I was thinking of using the Manticore aspect, and some scenes but changed with Mai's and the order. I guess it'd be more of an Nine Lives Of Chloe king fic, than dark angel, but the timing, and the post-pulse and everything. Yeah if you like that idea, maybe you can pm me or comment on here! **

**A/N 2: This chapter is where everything kinda begins. Ha. I mean sure the beginning, was my story but I wasn't really a story, it was just things happening, and setting everything up from here on out. I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**A/N 3 I'm really insecure about the action scene, so any advice, or any reviews on it would help me out! **

**Thank you all for reading! **


	16. Chapter 16

"Chloe." Alek mumbled into her chest. His arm -which was wrapped around her waste-pulled her closer to his body.

"Yeah Alek." Chloe answers lightly playing with his golden hair. She hasn't slept at all last night, she stayed up holding, and comforting Alek. He had fallen asleep sometime after calming down from his nightmare. Chloe knew she should've went to sleep as well but was afraid he'd wake up and need her. So for the rest of the long night, Chloe found entertainment in his curly locks.

"Yesterday was real right?" He asked, snuggling into her chest.

"Yes."

"You're okay right?" Alek asks raising his head off of her chest. His eyebrows knitted together, with concern.

"Yes." She says. "Because of you." Chloe felt Alek relax, his tense frame gone now that he knew chloe was fine.

"The book?"

"They took it from me, right away." She told him. Alek's head gently drops back onto her chest. Chloe finds her hands going back to his hair. She casually spun a piece of his golden hair in between her fingers. They laid there, Chloe proped up, and Alek laying on her chest, for a couple of moments.

"Can I ask you something?" Chloe asks Alek, still playing with his curls. He slowly lifts his head up off of her chest, and shifts back onto his own pillow. She gently drops her hands to her side not knowing what do with them now that Alek's soft curls were out of reach.

"About what?" He asks. Both Alek and Chloe were turned facing each other now, their bodies straight, mirroring each other. The blanket around both there hips, allowing Chloe a great view of Alek's chest.

"What happened in the dream?" She asked him. She watched as Alek closed his eyes, and his nostrils flare, breathing in and out slowly.

"You died Chloe, and I couldn't save you." He tells her. His beautiful brown eyes closed.

"Maybe talking about it will help." She tells him. Chloe props her self on her elbows, now looking down at Alek. Alek's eyes open, his brown eyes, shadowed by fear, and pain.

"It doesn't." He says a bit to harsh. He watches as Chloe nods her head numbly, her hair falling down and into her face. "But I'll tell you anyway."

Chloe smiles kindly at Alek before pushing her hair out from her face.

Alek runs his hand through his hair, and Chloe watches as his jaw clenches and unclenches. "I don't remember the beginning all that well." He offers her, Chloe motions for him to continue.

"Tell me what you remember."

"I remember you were smiling." He tells her, a small smile, mostly likely from the memory, graced his lips. Chloe watches Aleks hand reach for hers, feels his hand clasp hers.

"I think it started off as a good dream." He tells her, tightening his grip on her hand. Chloe squeezes in response, and smiles approvingly at him.

"We were walking back to the motel, in the parking lot i think." His eyes shadowing in thought, trying to remember his dream.

"And than a man showed up, in all black." He says, Chloe watches as his muscles tense, he pulls his hand back from Chloe, and she watches as his hands ball into fist at his sides.

"He grabbed me and put a blade to my neck...and" he pauses biting his trembling lip. "I didn't see Chloe, I didn't see the gun." He said pulling at his hair. Alek was breathing heavily now. His eyes clenched shut. Chloe slowly untangled his hands from his hair, and entwined her hand in his. Her other hand rubbing gentle circles on his knuckles.

"Take it slow, Alek."

"He took of his black ski mask, he had a tattoo, that reached from his neck and down into his shirt. It was so vivid. "He says his lone hand, balled into a fist. Chloe stops rubbing his knuckles and takes hold of the other hand. Now holding both his hands in hers, squeezing for reassurance.

"You were screaming, trying to pull his arm, the blade, away from my throat." He rushes out trying to get everything out, as quick as he can. He closes his eyes, squeezing them shut.

His breathing was laboured, Chloe spotted a vain popping in his neck."If we ever get into the position, were you can escape." He says opening his eyes. Chloe seems the misery, the pain he was in just by thinking about the dream.

"You better run, leave me behind."

"No" She growls at him.

"Chloe he pulled out his gun and shot you." He pulls his hands away from her, his voice rising. "Right between the eyes."

Chloe watches as he scoots up, no longer laying straight. His back against the twin head board, banging his hand against the heard board in an up eat rhythm. His eyes squeezed shut. Chloe quickly places her hand behind his head, softening the impact of his head meeting hard wood. Alek stops banging his head, just leaning on her hand now. Chloe places her other hand on his cheek, pushing his head gently to look at her. Alek's head shifts and she swiftly changes the position of her hands, which were now caressing his cheeks. Chloe watches a Aleks eyes open, stares into them. His eyes not hiding anything, showing her all the pain, and guilt he had.

"We are alive and that's all that matters Alek." She tells him letting go of his face, and curling up to him, slowly laying her head onto his chest. Chloe feels Aleks lips to the crown of her head.

"All that matters." He mummers into her curls.

* * *

"Are you wearing my shirt?" Alek asks his voice full with amusement. Chloe whipped around, shocked that Alek was already back. That he was already back to his usual self. But when she turned around, she didn't find the confident Mai she was used to. She found a slow healing Mai, who was trying his best.

So Chloe played along. For him.

"Yes." She says while nodding her head. She made her way around the second twin bed.

"Only my shirt?" He asks, Chloe spins around, shocked at how forward he was. But in the process of spinning she caught a look at her self in the mirror. Alek shirt reaches mid thigh on her short petite body. Chloe had to admit that it did look like she was wearing his shirt and nothing else. She most definitely wore a bra of course. She was comfortable with Alek, but not that comfortable. Chloe noticed that you could see the outline of her bra -which was a creamy beige colour- through his black thin shirt. She suspected he meant her lower half. She looked down noticing how Alek shirt seemed to flair at her hips. She lifted his shirt up, just a tiny bit, showing him her dark blue running shorts.

"Oh." He said. She could hear the disappointment in his voice. She smiled shaking her head at Alek. He was trying, he was getting better. Chloe knew that Alek would be emotional over the fight. She thought he would close himself off.

She smiled realizing that Alek wasn't going to hide behind a wall anymore. When things got tough he was going to show her all his emotions. She liked that. Because by showing her all his emotions he was staying himself. So she allowed Alek to bother her about, her choice of sleepwear, as long as Alek was himself. She turned away from him and bent down to pick out clothes from her luggage.

"But why are you wearing my shirt." He asks getting out of the small twin bed to come up behind her. Chloe could feel his breath on the back of her neck. She felt and saw Aleks reach around her and pick up a blue summer dress. He handed it to her before standing up straight and taking a step back.

"It's comfortable." She admits, grabbing a fresh pair of underwear, and quickly sipping her suit case.

"Why do you want it back?" She asks getting off her knees, and turning around to face Alek.

"If your going to take it off in front of me now, than sure." He said, a smirk pasted onto his lips. Chloe rolled her eyes. Chloe had to admit that Alek had gotten soft -which was acceptable especially with everything that had happen- and having his old flirty self made her feel better.

"I won't."

"Than you can keep it on." He told her frowning. Chloe could tell Alek wasn't serious, well he was partly, but she smacked the back of his neck, for good measures.

"Guess I can't punch you in the arm than." Chloe said jokeingly. But watched as Alek tensed, and his pupil expand with the memories of what had happened last night. How he'd gotten hurt, how she almost got hurt.

Chloe spun around, and stalked towards the bathroom, leaving the tense silence behind her.

* * *

Chloe walked back into the bedroom-dressed and ready-to find Alek siting on one of the twin beds, hunched over something. Chloe slowly made her way towards him, she sat down beside him, not making a sound. She leaned over his shoulder trying to find what caught his attention and watched as he slowly spun a knife in his hands.

The knife that was proding from his shoulder last night.

"Alek." Chloe says slowly, and cautiously. Sure Alek had joked and flirted with her but Chloe could tell most of that was a front, something he hid behind when he was upset.

"You know this knife was given to that man, like a medal." He told her. Chloe looked from the knife towards his eyes, which sadly were covered by his long growing curls.

"What?" She asks reaching to push his hair back out of his face.

"When you go into the order, they don't just let you become an assassin." He tells her ignoring her touch. "You train." Alek continues to flip the weapon back and forth, in his hands. "And once they feel your good enough they give you this blade. Like you first official weapon."

"How do you know that?" Chloe asks watching his hands continuously flipping the blade, mesmerized at how quick and swift his fingers were.

"We used to have a human on the inside for us." He says lifting his head to look at Chloe.

"Used to?" She says her eyes meeting his.

"That's what I was told." He pauses, looking down at the blade. "Valentina had one of these put on display, in the old apartment. She told us about it." He told her lightly tracing the lines on the sharp blade.

She watched him trace the craved spirals, and stars. Her eyes following the slow trail of his finger, as it followed the path of the curves, and lines which were engraved into the weapon.

* * *

Chloe and Alek were making they way back to the motel after a quick run for coffee, when Chloe spotted a short cut.

"Come on Alek let's just take the back, it's quicker to our room anyway." Chloe told him, she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the alley, which brought them to the back of the motels lot. Chloe felt Alek's hand tense, in hers. She stopped in her tracks and turned around to face him.

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked him. She quickly looked around them. It was still light outside, and no one was venturing into the alley. She couldn't find one possible reason as to why he'd be tense.

"Nothing, lets keep going." Alek told her, his eyes weary. Chloe shook her head at his dramatics and turned around her hand in his. She continued to walk, but was abruptly stopped -not even five seconds after starting- by Alek who ripped his right hand out of hers. She whipped around prepared to calm Alek down, to find Alek whip out a blade, and throw it past Chloe. She swiftly turned back around to watch the blade spiral in perfect circles before coming into contact with a mans chest. Chloe eyes widened as she watch the man drop to the floor. She raced down the alley, forgetting about Alek, and running towards the injured man.

"What did you do?" Chloe screamed, tears running down her face as she watched the dying man take his last breaths. All she could think about was death.

A human dying. And how it was Aleks fault.

"Alek!" She screamed at him, she watched as he slow made his way to her. She turned her head back towards the dead man, now noticing the ski mask on him. She looked back at his wound, and watched as his chest slowed, than completely stopped.

Chloe quickly got of her knees, absently wiping away the pebbles. She took a step back, staring at the mans dead body. His hand was in his black hoody, as if he was taking out something. The ski mask was black and covered him from neck up. Chloe wondered why he'd need it, it was warm in London, today.

She turned around to ask Alek, something, anything about why he'd kill an innocent. But the words wouldn't come. She felt as if she was going to puke. Alek walks past her and kneeled down, and fell down onto his knees, in front of the man he had just killed. She could feel vile rising up in her throat. She was scared.

Scared of Alek.

Chloe watched as Alek lifted the mask, pulling it slowly off the mans sweaty face. She turned her head, not wanting to see the dead mans face, not wanting to put a face to it. After a couple of moments Chloe turned her head back to Alek, she watched as his hands moved slowly around the mans neck. Chloe leaned over Alek's shoulder to find Alek tracing a tattoo that reached from his neck, down under his shirt.

* * *

A/N: Not my favourite chapter. It was actually pretty hard to write.

Basically Alek isn't going to hide from Chloe anymore (maybe ;) ), I think they've grown enough that a little thing like what had happened would not make him go into his shell again.

A/N2: This chapter is pretty important for the plot, so I honestly recommend rereading it if you, kinda, skimmed through.

A/N3: I'm so sorry for making you all wait so long! But again this chapter was pretty hard to write. Any how I've got the whole story's plot line, and I know what I'll be writing for later chapters, so hopefully it won't take me too long!

Thank you for reading, and please review!


	17. Chapter 17

"My dream." Alek whispered, to himself, lightly tracing the lines of the young mans tattoo. Chloe took a step back, no longer leaning over Alek's shoulder. She watched Aleks crouched body with wonder. Chloe pulled on her hair while watching Alek. Her mind couldn't wrap around what just had happened.

Alek had killed someone.

Some random person. An innocent.

As if Alek could hear her thoughts, he turned around sharply, and stood up. He stalked his way towards her, and Chloe was frozen in place. She wasn't afraid of Alek. No she could never be. He had killed that man because he felt he was going to harm her in some way. Right? Chloe found herself believing that even if Alek had killed that man for no apparent reason, she still would never be afraid of him. And thought scared her.

"He's with the order." Alek told her, craning his neck, so that they were eye to eye. Chloe stared into his chocolate brown orbs. He took a step closer into her breathing air.

"You don't know that." She tells him, taking a step back. She looked over Aleks shoulder, watching as the blood slowly pooled around the body. Watched the street light, from the beginning of the alley, give it a starry glint.

"My dream." Alek told her, matching her step, and coming closer. Chloe could tell Alek was afraid, afraid for her, that she was afraid of him. His eyes were clouded with fear.

"My dream." He repeated, his voice cracking. His eyes pleading with her,to understand.

"Alek," she drawled his name out slowly. "This could have been a coincidence." She told him tears swimming in her eyes. This was her fault, Alek had killed someone. For her.

"It wasn't." Alek told her, pleading with her to believe him.

"You don't know that." Chloe's heart broke saying those words to him. She wanted to believe him, she wanted to. But she couldn't, it made no sense what so ever. Her mind went blurry trying to remember details of his dream, she couldn't, no she wouldn't think of his dream.

"This is the guy from my dream." He told her, again. Chloe watched as Alek turned his head to look at the once living, dead man.

"You don't know that Alek. You just killed a-" she stopped and watch as Alek turned sharply around, and stalked his way to the body. She slowly followed him, watched as he bent down on his knees, watched as he pulled the mans hand out of his pocket, and watched as he revealed what the man had in his hands.

"He's apart of the order." Alek told her, pulling the gun out of the mans hand.

"Alek just because of the gun-" Chloe told him shaking her head. Tears were leaking from her eyes. She wanted him to be right, but a gun was not evidence. The man was not from the order, and he was not from Alek's dream.

Alek turned away from Chloe, and reached for the mans other arm which had somehow ended up twisted under his body. Alek pulled the mans hand free, and Chloe say as the mans hand was still protectively clutched around an object.

Chloe watched as Alek lifted the mans hand, and pulled the shiny piece of metal, that had spirals, and stars wrapped around the band, out from the mans hand.

The orders blade. One that she learned only hours ago that assassins gain after completing their training.

"He's with the order-"  
"Was" she couldn't help but correct. Her eyes were wide, Alek was right the man was with the order. But she wondered how he'd known.

"He was with the order, and he was the man in my dream." He told her standing up and tucking the gun into his sweater, and the knife into his back pocket.

"Alek." Chloe sighed, prepared to convince him that this dream was just that: a dream. Sure he was right about him being from the order, but it wasn't possible.

"The tattoo." He said, turning towards her. Chloe stared at the tattoo that had first caught Alek's eye. And than it clicked, Alek had told her about a man with a mask, with a blade, and with a tattoo. "This is what the exact design, I had a dream about."

Chloe took a step back, a hand on her chest. Her heart was beating so fast. She looked from Alek who now, once Chloe believed, had a smug smile on his face. She looked behind Alek towards the body. She wondered if she was supposed to be happy that the man was dead. She wish she could be. But the only thing she was happy about was that Alek was alright.

That Alek was right.

"How is this possible?" She asked her voice portraying the question like a squeak.

"I don't know but we have to find out."

* * *

"What did he tell you, after you gave him the book." Alek asked unzipping his sweater. He passed it to Chloe, and stopped so she could put it on.

"That since we were attacked the day we achieved the book, that they'd hold onto it until we leave." She told him. Alek nodded his head, biting his lip. They needed that book to find out what was going on.

"Than we better call in for plan tickets." Alek told her turning to corner, and pulling her towards the motel.

"Why?" She asked. Alek turned around, to stare in Chloe's sadden eyes, her lips turned upside down into a frown. Aleks heart broke, for her. He wanted to make this trip fun for her, wanted to show her everything he could but they needed this book.

"The only way to knowing what's happening, is if we get the book back." He told her, frowning.

"Oh okay." Chloe said. Alek could tell that Chloe was trying to hide her disappointment in not staying in this beautiful country for longer, but it slipped through her horrible made facade.

"Hey" Alek said stopping, and turning her around, so they were face to face. Aleks hands reached to her cheeks, caressing them. "I promise you, I'll bring you back here. When everything's alright.

* * *

"Thank you." Alek told the man who had held the door open for both Chloe and himself. Alek watched as Chloe-who was ahead of him- stop in her tracks and turn around and walk back to Alek. He smiled down at her before taking a quick glance around.

The loby was busy, for what Alek was used to. He realized how smart, and clever that was. It seemed the Mai searched for an apartment that was full with humans. There was no Mai insight. Although Aleks apartment building had no other Mai, it would be harder for those living in England to accomplish that. Most Mai's lived in Europe. But living near humans had its upside especially living in apartments. The order couldn't attack, because that would end up with the humans dead. And the orders man purpose is to safe the humans. Or so what they believed.

Alek wrapped his arm around Chloe's waist tugging her closer, and pulling her towards the elevator.

"Why can't we just walk up the stairs?" Chloe asked turning in Aleks arms. Her chin titled up, so she could look at Alek.

"Are you lazy?" She asked, slyly. Alek caught a smile spread on her lips, and bit his own. Chloe's lips lately had been distracting him. A lot.

"If you want to walk up the stairs." He said letting go of her, and taking a step towards the elevator. "Go ahead, the elevators faster, and ill be taking it." He reached out and tapped the button, and watcher as the arrow turned red.

"Going up the stairs is faster." Chloe said frowning, her delacet arms crossed across her chest. Alek inwardly smiled at how adorable she was.

"Want to bet?" He asked, turning back towards the elevator. He strained his hearing, and found that the elevator was still six floors away.

"Sure." She said uncrossing her arms. She turned to the stairs and started running.

"Hey the elevator isn't even hear." Alek yelled. He watched as Chloe, stopped in her tracks, almost a step away from the stairs door, and turned around and winked at him before opening the door and racing away.

Alek growled, playfully, and waited leaning against the wall for his elevator. Once it finally came, and people left, and he entered, he clicked the top floor. Mentally cursing the Mai for liking high places. It felt like hours before the elevator made it to his floor, he ran out, happy to find that Chloe was no where to be seen.

He stalked his way to their apartment door, and leaned beside it.  
A few minutes later Alek spotted a frowning Chloe, push open the door which allowed her to enter the hallway. She stopped her way towards him, her face red.

"Don't say anything." She growled at him before turning and knocking on the Mai's apartment door.

"And why are you cranky?" He asked her, slightly curious. Alek found that Chloe was competitive but when losing and excellent sport. Which was not common.

"I fell" She told him, turning away from the door, to look at Alek. He raised his eyebrow, confused.

"Up the stairs." She told him, with a tight lip smile.

Alek tried to hold back his amusement when he asked, "up?"

"Yes up." She spun away from him, and continued to knock on the door. He had texted the Mai, telling them that they were leaving soon, and that they would need the book. He knew they were home, or at least someone was. And so did Chloe but she seemed impatient now.

"If I hadn't seen your claws I would never guessed you were Mai." Alek joked, enjoying her reactions.

"Shutup" Chloe flashed her claws at him. Alek laughed out loud, and how outraged she seemed. Chloe whipped back around and gave him a dirty look.

"Shutting up." He said clamping a hand over his mouth.

"You-" Chloe began before they both heard the sound of the lock un clicking, and watched as the door knob was turning.

Slowly the door opened to reveal, a short, grey haired women, with bright green eyes. She was small and delicate, wearing a light blue long sleeve, and a flower print long skirt, that pooled around her feet. Behind her small frame was a living room, that looked to be decorated for business, and the view-which would've been beautiful- was covered with dark black drapes.

"Hello?" She asked, her voice light and sweet. Alek watched as her eyes took him in, and than Chloe's.

"Hello, I'm Alek, and this Chloe the uniter." He told her smiling lightly as the old women's eyes went wide, when she took Chloe in once more.

"You-" she began, clearly shocked.

"I'm sorry, how rude of me, please come in." She said shaking her head and taking a large step back. Both Chloe and Alek obeyed and entered the apartment.

"Your very beautiful." The elderly lady told Chloe. Alek smiled, agreeing with her. Chloe was beautiful.

"Thank you." Chloe said flustered, her cheeks held a light blush. Alek wrapped his arm around her waist, understanding her discomfort. Chloe wasn't one to take complements well.

"I'm sorry I just never dreamed of meeting the uniter in my time." She said smily brightly at Chloe. Alek watched as Chloe smiled back at her.

"Uh your welcome?" She said confused as to what to respond to. The lady just smiled and continued to stare.

"We're here for the book?" Alek told her, pulling Chloe closer. As sweet as this older lady was, she was staring and Chloe was uncomfortable.

"Oh yes, sorry." The old lady, pulled up her long dress and walked out of the living room and down to the hallway. Both Alek and Chloe stayed in their spots, waiting patiently for the elderly lady to return.

"Here it is!" She called from the hallway, allowing her skirt to drag along the floor, now that her hands were full. Alek let go of Chloe and took a step towards the women, his hands stretched out.

The elderly lady took a step back. Alek raised his eyebrow, in question.

"Now I know you are leaving, that's why you came to receive the book." She told Alek.

"Yes." He said, once again reaching for the book.

"But I believe there's something else going on, a reason you need the book." She told him, her eyebrows raised.

Alek clenched his jaw, not wanting to tell anyone till he knew what was going on. But they needed the book, and if they didn't get it now or didn't tell this lady she'd tell the rest of the Mai that something was up. He slowly nodded his head, conforming her thoughts.

"I've had vision, and it has come true." He told her swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Ah" the elderly lady said, a smile touching her lips. Alek watched her lips move but not a sound came out.  
"I shall not tell the others, but when you find out." She said placing the book into his hands. She didn't step back, just came closer. "Do tell them."

Alek nodded his head in agreement. He turned to leave but the lady gently took his head in her hands. Her palms caressing his checks.

"I've meet them both. Thank you." She said kissing his check. Alek looked at her puzzled, at what she had just said but kissed her cheek back. Alek turned and walked towards Chloe.

"Ah, the passage you deam is in this book." The lady told them, as Alek reached for the door.

"What is it under?" Alek spun around, confused as to why she would know so much.

"Curator." She said, smiling fondly at him.

"This book, is it in English?" Alek asked. "Curator" was the latin word for-

"No, Ukraine my dear. I trust you were taught?" She asks smiling at them both now. Alek wondered what would make this elderly women smile so much.

"Yes." He nods not understanding.

"Than you'll be fine."

* * *

"What is Curator mean?" Chloe asked him on there way down the elevator.

"Guardian." He told her, wrinkles appearing on his forehead. He didn't understand what the guardian had to do with his dreams.

"Oh so guardian in Ukrainian is Curator." She says trying to put an accent in it.

"No, Curator is the Latin name for guardian." He says his wrinkles erased from his forehead but now on the corners of his eyes. He watched with a smile on his face, as Chloe eyes brow knitted together in confusion.

"You are the uniter, that is your title right?" He asks slowly.

"Yeah." She says walking out of the open elevator door. Alek slowly followed grabbing her hand, and pulling her in the right direction.

"Curator is the title for the guardian, that's the name. You just can't change the name because of the language." He explained. That was all Alek knew about the "Curator." He's heard the word every once in awhile but no one explain what it was, only that it meant guardian.

"Oh, got it got it." She said smiling.

"Yeah."

"But what does "curator" have to do with your dreams." She asked confused.

"I don't know, she just told us that's were the passage was." He told her confused as well. Alek opened the door for her, before taking her hand back.

* * *

"Кров пожертвована для кохання, буде awaken дарунки до вірного охоронця." Alek told her reading it as best as he could. He found it harder to read a different language out loud, than to read it in his head. Alek turned to Chloe, knowing that she didn't understand, also praying he was right. Because what he had just said, and if translated correctly would allow Chloe to understand his true feelings for her.

"What does that mean?" Chloe asked dumbfounded, her nose scrunched up. Alek smiled lightly at how cute she was, with her scrunched nose.

"It just means that because I took the knife, which was meant to kill you, it awoken the guardian."

"Your my guardian?" She asked him, her voice full with awe. Alek just slowly nodded his head, a light smile dancing on her lips.

"That's amazing!" She said half yelling. Alek placed his finger to his lips trying to keep her quiet. It was bed time, and everyone on the plane was, what it seemed in deep sleep.

"Your my bestfriend, my protector and now my guardian!" She said smiling. Alek smiled up at her excited form, she was jumping a little in her seat, and Alek slowly calmed her down once again.

"So do you have extra life's?" She asked him smiling hopefully. Alek wished he did, not for himself but for her.

He scanned the page, looking for anything about what he gained.

"All I've got from this, is that ill be stronger, faster and the sight."

"Sight?"

"The dreams."

"Oh." She said pulling her curls into a bun. " Hey at least your faster and stronger!"

"Yeah well I've always been faster and stronger so." He said smiling cheekily at Chloe. He slowly pulled his chair down, trying to get comfortable.

"I'm being serious." She said pouting.

"I know, it's better because than ill be able to save you quicker." He told her flipping through the book, one finger keeping the place of the passage. He watched as Chloe yawned. He went back to the passage prepared to reread it while Chloe slept.

"Wait how come Jasmine isn't my guardian? She got a knife for me." She asks sounding tired.

Alek shrugs his shoulders. Looking back down at the words, that were so true. He'd known he'd had these feelings for her, it was scarier though having it written down, knowing that it was the realist thing, that he wasn't naming his feelings for her wrong.

Alek whispered the line that classified everything that he was and everything he felt.

"Кров пожертвована для кохання, буде awaken дарунки до вірного охоронця."

He knew exactly what it translated to, and was more than happy that she didn't.

It read: The blood sacrificed for love, will awaken the gifts to the true guardian.

* * *

A/N Thank you to anyone who has ever reviewed. It honestly means the world to me! Also thank you to anyone who has followed this story, and or favourited it.

A/N2: A little heads up but the next time I post, ill be posting two chapters. The reason for this is because I have an outline of how each chapter is supposed to go, and I notice the next one will be very short. And no I can't add the chapters together. So if you end up reading it right after I post (most likely not) just wait a little, and the next one will be up.

A/N3: Also if you guys have any questions, or anything just comment, and on the next chapter ill respond back.

A/N4: So what did you guys think?


	18. Chapter 18

"Goodnight mom!" Chloe yelled from the top of the stairs. She promptly raced to her room. Once reaching her door-which was ajar- she rushed in, and placed her phone on the nearest night stand. Chloe had been home for five days, and school-thankfully- was over. Both and her and Alek had past school with _alright_ grades, her mother agreed that it was acceptable, seeing how most of her free time was trying not to get killed. Now it was officially summer, she could relax, and hang out with Alek. Chloe dropped onto her bed, staring up into the ceiling, thinking about how her summer would go. Alek had mentioned a couple days ago that his new apartment had a swimming pool, and had told her she could go anytime. Chloe-who never was really athletic- loved swimming. She loved how freeing it was, how nothing was really restraining her back. She closed her eyes, sighing at how great the summer would be.

She was overly excited for the swimming, and the shorts. She was itching to text Alek, if they could go swimming tomorrow. But she held herself back, yesterday was the first day over summer break, she had plenty of time. Chloe jumped out of her bed, and stalked towards her closet. She ruffled through some summer bins, before finding her favourite bathing suit. It was a red two peice- which Amy had said looked good on her pale skin. Chloe placed the swim suit, on her desk, before jumping back on her bed.

She couldn't wait to wear it. She couldn't wait to see Alek-

Chloe stopped her train of thought. She had been doing this lately, thinking of Alek more than a friend. When ever she had a spare moment, she would find herself thinking about Alek. His laugh, his smile, his lips. And than sometimes she wondered what he would do if she pressed her lips to his. Chloe shook her head, and turned on her stomach, her head in her pillow.

Chloe was prepared to get up, and turn off the light when she hears a creak on her roof. Chloe froze for a second, before zooming in on the source of the creaks heartbeat.

It was Alek's.

Chloe sighed turning back to her bed, leaving the light on, and grabbing her phone from the nightstand. Chloe patiently waits for her phone to turn on before, finding his number and texting him.

Chloe: Alek, can you come down?

Her ears perked up when she heard the beep from Alek's phone. Chloe eyed her door, before getting up and opening it. Her mother was fine with Alek, Chloe suspected her mother even liked Alek, but she made Chloe promise to keep the door open when he was over.

"What's up?" Alek asked sliding through her window. Chloe whipped around, surprised, she hasn't heard her window open. She doesn't respond at first, opting to siting on the edge of her bed.

"You haven't been sleeping." Chloe tells him, calmly. Chloe whom was attuned into his heart beat, and the constant rhythm, knew the difference between a sleeping Alek, and an awake one. Chloe, most nights would fall asleep to his heart beat. In lulled her to sleep, when his arms weren't there. And the past 5 nights he's heart beat has been steady, and awake.

"Chloe." Alek says sighing. She watches as he shrugs out of his leather jacket, and bends over to pull of his shoes. Alek knew that this conversation wouldn't last a few seconds, and than a quick goodbye.

"Why haven't you been sleeping." She asks, Alek lifts his head and stares into her.

"I can't," he tells her truthfully. She watches his cat like movements, as he makes his way to her bed. He slowly and gracefully sits beside her.

"Why not?" She prods, staring him down. Chloe had noticed the dark bags under his eyes, days ago, she had commented, and he made an excuse. She suspected he didn't listen, and made as many comments as she could, pushing the subject but not really pushing it. But this morning, she noticed that bags had become darker, and how much more irritable he is.

"I don't want to see you die again," he tells her, his elbow on his knee and his face in his hands. Chloe eye widen with shock, her lips part, guilty and confused at to what to do.

Chloe never suspected that his sleepless nights, and coffee bing was because of her. But she guess that was stupid. Most things that happened to Alek, were her fault. Everything that hurts him, emotionally and physically was because of her.

And she knew it. She guessed he did too.

"Come lay down with me than." Chloe tells him, she slowly gets off the edge of the bed. She walks towards her light switch, turning it off, and waiting a couple seconds for her Mai eyes to adjust. She makes her way to her bed and crawls on, and under the covers. She watched as Alek, shed his sweater, and walk around her bed. She wanted him to sleep, she wanted him to sleep beside her. She found she slept better with Aleks warm arms around her, his musky scent and she hoped he slept better beside her too. That maybe what she was feeling wasn't one sided.

But than again Chloe didn't even know what she was feeling.

Chloe watched as he slid, in her girly comforter. His body, and facing the ceiling. Chloe knew for a fact he didn't sleep like that, she didn't believe anyone could or would sleep in that tense position.

"Try to sleep." She told him sweetly. Chloe inched her way closer to him, resting her head onto his chest. Chloe's ears perked as she heard, the fast pace of his heart. She slowly wrapped her arm around Alek, snuggling into his chest more, breathing in the scent that was all him.

"I can't chloe." He told her, she lifted her head off of his chest, her elbows holding her body up. She watched his eyes flicker from her and than back towards the ceiling.

"Ill be here when you wake up." She promises, her hand touching his cheek, grabbing his attention once more.

"Please don't make me." He tells her, his voice laced with undergoing pain, and torment. Chloe's heart pounds in her chest. His words tugging at her heart strings. She wish sleep wasn't essential, she really does, but it is, and he needs it.

"I can't make you," she tells him honestly dropping her hand from his cheek, and pushing herself up. She now was sitting crossed legged beside his body. "But please try."

Alek nods his head, and shifts so he is now sleeping side ways facing her. Chloe not wanting to push him, does the same. They were both laying down facing the door. Chloe's back to Alek, and Aleks front to Chloe. But still a large gap separating their bodies. She sighs missing the contact of Aleks body against hers but doesn't make a move.

* * *

"Chloe," was mumbled straight into her ear. She shifts but finds her self trapped in a tight hold. She could feel muscular arms wrapped around he waist, and a head placed on her shoulder.

"Please," the voice mumbles again, his voice sounding strangled and out of breath.

"Don't die, please Chloe," the voice whispers, the tight grip becoming tighter. Chloe's eyes fly open, and and she quickly looks around. She was in her room. And she believed that Alek was beside her. The length of the front of his body, up against the back of hers. She would have enjoyed the feeling of him holding her more, if he didn't sound tortured. She felt his body shake against hers, as he held onto her tighter.

"Chloe please," Alek pleads into her neck, her exposed skin wet from possible tears. Chloe tries to pull out from him, but try as she may Alek was stronger.

"Alek." She whispers turning her head, to look over her shoulder. Her nose, and his nose brush. And she really wished that this moment could've happened without the nightmare.

"Alek, please wake up." She pleads still straining to get out of his death like hold. Chloe watches as his shaking stops, and as his eyes slowly open. He looks at her, his eyes un wavering, his body still pressed against hers, there noses mer centimetres apart from each other.

"Thank you," he whispers, still holding onto her put loosening his tight grip. She watches his eyes, as it slowly closes. But Chloe knows he isn't going back to bed. His heart beat was still frantic.  
"Was it a new one?" She asks gently, not completely understand this whole 'guardian' business. The first day they came back, they had told the Mai. They had told us that whatever was needed to be known was in the book. But Chloe didn't speak Ukrainian so she wasn't able to read, nor understand the 'guardian' business fully.  
"No," he breathes out opening his eyes,"same one." His eyes were clouded, his facade up once more. Chloe who was still in her sleep haze doesn't comment, and kisses his nose for reassurance and because it felt natural. She watches as Aleks eyes widen but his mouth stays shut, not commenting on it.

"Okay," Chloe sighs, turning her head back, facing straight ahead, "go to sleep Alek." Chloe feels Aleks arms tense around her, his whole body stiff at the thought of sleeping again.

"It already happened you saved me." She tells him, slowly still facing ahead. She feels Aleks chin rest on her forehead, but his body still tense.

"Alek I promise you," she tells him, "I promise ill be here when you wake up. I'll be here, every night. You can sleep beside me every night. If it makes you sleep."

"If it makes you feel better," she tells him, placing her hand on his-which was on her waist- and rubs soothing small circles onto his hand.

"Thank you." He says pulling her closer to him. Her eyes flutter shut, happy that he was going to listen to her, happy because he wanted to sleep beside her, and tired because it was most likely past midnight. As she slowly falls into a deep sleep, she feels Aleks soft lips, gently touch the crown of her head.

* * *

A/n: Hey everyone! Thank you so much for reviewing and faviroting and so forth! I just wanted to let you guys know that I just pasted 40,000 words which might not seem a lot but my last fanfic "Continued" (which was a Nine lives of Chloe fic) was 40,000. So I passed the amount from my last one and I'm no were near done! :)

A/n2: Remember when I said I'd post two chapters, right after each other? Yeah well, I won't be doing that. See the only reason why I said id do that in the first place was because I thought this chapter was going to be WAY shorter. But it wasn't, so..

A/N3: If you have any questions about this fic, or my other ones, or any up coming ones feel free to ask!

As always, thank you guys so much for reading! And please review! :)


	19. Chapter 19

Spoilers for TFIOS (The fault in our stars) If you ever heard of The Fault in our Stars, you probably already know what happens but I do spoil, and if you don't want a spoiler you are allowed to skim through, or skip the first part. But hopefully you don't because I took a long time writing it.

Also after the story, I have a little A) or B) thing, were you guys get to choose what happens in the next chapter. So please don't skip the A/N (And if you want to it's the last A/N)

* * *

_I do, Augustus._

_I do._

Chloe's heart lurched, while reading these last words of this books. Her tears streaming uncontrollably down her cheeks. Sobs, and strange sounding cries poured out of her lips. She tried so hard to conceal them, but she couldn't and she didn't want to. She found that it wasn't fair, it wasn't fair that a beautiful person like Augustus Waters had to die. She didn't care if he was fictional, he was real to her. Her heart was beating at an abnormal rate, and she clutched her chest, as another sob slipped out. She moved the blue covered book to the side, and pulled her legs up to her chest.

"Chloe?" Alek asked slowly slipping through the window. Chloe looked up at him, tears streaming her cheeks, and they wouldn't stop. Chloe watched as Alek's eyes latched onto the open book by her side. She flushed with embarrassment when he finally realised that she had been crying over a book.

"What happened?" He asked pointing at the book, while staring into her blurry eyes.

"He died," she cried out. She quickly covered her mouth when a sob poured out.

"Who?" Alek asked, walking towards her. Her sat at the edge of her bed, right beside her feet.

"Augustus Waters," She told him, pulling her blanket up and around her, as if it could protect her from the misery of this beloveds characters death.

"Im sorry," he told her truthfully.

"Me too," she said. "He was amazing, like hold on let me find you a quote." She told him reaching for the book. But before her hand even touched the hardcover it was pulled away, and gone. Chloe looked at Alek, who was holding her book. She reached for it but he jerked back. Chloe glared at him, slowly forgetting about her heart break, and jumping off of her bed. She watched as he jumped on her bed, and than jumped off and onto the other side of the bed. She continue to glare at him, while she stomped around her bed, and up to him.

"Alek give me my book back!" She said as he lifted the book up above his head. Chloe growled and foolishly tried to jump up and grab it. Sadly Alek was too tall, or maybe Chloe was just really short, but nevertheless she did couldn't reach it.

"On one condition," he told her seriously.

"What?" She asks hands on her hips, glaring up at him.

"You wont cry."

Chloe eyes soften, and her heart swells at how sweet Alek can be. "I cant promise that," she tells him truthfully.

"Fine," he huffs, "than how about a kiss?" He asks, pouting out his lips to her, and closing his eyes. Chloe knew he was kidding but still kissed him.

On the cheek.

Chloe watched as Alek's eyes flew open, and he gently touched his cheek were her lips had just been mere seconds ago.

"Chlo-" Alek began but was interrupted by constant loud knocks on the door.

"Chloe?" Meredith asked peaking her head into her daughters bedroom. Chloe scanned her mothers face, and saw that her mother had been crying, or was still crying. She turned away from Alek, and motioned for her mother to come in, a look of concern playing on her face.

"Chloe, Amy's dad phoned," a tear slipped out of her mothers eyes," they said that Amy had been in a car accident."

* * *

Chloe ran towards the moving doors, and running in to the busy hospital. Tears were streaming down her face, and she could feel her heart beating in her ears. She rushed towards the emergency section of the hospital, not caring if she wasn't aloud.

"Hey young girl," a man in all white yelled, as she rushed down the hallway. Chloe turned left going straight towards the room her mother, had said her best friend would be lying in. Ignoring the persistent footfalls of the man in white. She turned many more corners, before he was no longer following her, before she ended up in front of the room her best friend was in.

"What happened?" Chloe asked another load of tears threatening to pour out. One of Amy's dads- Phill- pulled his head from his hands, and stared at her. He slowly got up, and wrapped his arms around Chloe, pulling her tightly in, and sobbing into her shoulder. She hugged him back, and began to cry too. Her best friend was seriously injured, and Chloe had stopped talking to her

"She ran a stop sign, and-" Phil began, but couldn't finish because another sob poured out of him. Chloe watched in helplessness as her best friends dad stepped out of there embrace, back up agasint the wall, slowly sliding down and break down and cry.

"The car smashed into her- the passenger side." A man said coming out from the room her former or to Chloe still best friend. Chloe noticed his doctor attire, and trusted that he was there to help Amy.

The man turned towards Phil, who was leaning again the wall, his knees pulled to his chest, and his body shaking with sobs.

"Am I aloud to tell her, what is happening with Amy?" The doctor asked, Phil, whom just nodded his head, and continued to cry.

The doctor waved her towards the end of the hall, far enough away from Phil that he wouldn't hear what was being said. Chloe turned towards the doctor, her hurt full with pain, and her eyes full with tears.

"Amy, isn't doing so well." The doctor started off, and Chloe felt like crumpling. Like a pastry. Just like Amy's father, but knew just by the way the doctor was looking at her, that there was more. Much more. Stuff that would make her want to die. Words she didn't want to hear, but needed too. Because holding onto hope for too long, wasn't healthy especially for Chloe.

"We don't see a chance of her making it. Her organs have slowly began to erupte. There was almost a bone not broken." He told her slowly, and calmly. Chloe clenched her jaw, trying so hard to keep herself together.

"How?" She squeaked out., and than quickly bit her tongue trying to keep the sob in.

"The car slammed-" he began but Chloe lost it from those three words, and fell to her knees, her heart felt as if it was being pulled out of her chest, and thrown into a blender. Chloe clutched her chest,. It hurt so much, she wanted it all to stop. All the pain to stop. Chloe felt warm arms wrap around her and gently pick her up. Chloe who had thought it was the doctor, was prepared to shimmy out of the hold, but soon noticed it was Alek.

"I'm so sorry Chloe," He whispered into her ear, before pulling her into a warm embrace.

* * *

"Hey Amy," Chloe said slowly, trying to calm herself down. The doctors had told her that Amy didn't know or feel the extent of her injuries, and that slowly and surely her life would leave her. But that she wouldn't feel anything. Amy lips were cracked, her face was pale, and her cheeks looked sunken in. Her was frizzy, and in a nest above her head. Wires were attached all over her body, which was in a hospital gown. Amy's eyes opened, and Chloe found that her eyes hadn't lost its life, like the rest of her body had.

"Chloe?" Amy said slowly, she rubbed her eyes awkwardly because of all the wires and machine hooked up to her. "Wow, I have to get in a car accident to get a visit from you."

"I'm so sorry," Chloe whispered, sitting down beside Amy's bed. The chair had been pulled up as close as it could get to the bed-Phil had just been in there- and she was now sitting in it. She was sorry for so many things. For putting her life in danger, for leaving her, for bringing tears to Amy's eyes, and most importantly for all the pain her best friend was going through.

"I know you are," Amy said smiling tightly at her, her eyes were beginning to droop, and Chloes heart wrenched at the thought of losing her friend now.

"You'll get better you'll see," Chloe told her, her lips in a tight thin line. Amy was taking so many drugs to keep her alive, and out of pain that Amy probably didn't even know the extent of her injuries.

"Yeah, I will, I'm strong right?" Amy said smiling, her head lolling to rest on her neck.

"Yeah your stronger than strong, you could be classified as a superhuman." She joked, but found no humour behind her words. She wanted to be able to give away one of her lives for her friend, she wanted it so badly. But that's not how the world worked. Were as she got extra lives, and misery her friends got one, and death.

"Mhm, that's why Paul loves me, huh?" Amy asked her eyes slowly drooping. Chloe didn't comment, because she wasn't in her friends lives anymore to know that. Her heart ached at the thought of Paul, and how much misery he'd be in. They had tried to contact him, but he had went on vacation with his parents. And they had cut off his internet, and phoning.

"You know he said he loved me, and I think I love him too." She sad smiling lightly her head now facing the ceiling, and her eyes in a daze.

"I'm sorry," Chloe whispered once again.

"I cant wait to get out of this bed, to see him," Amy told her, her voice was lighter almost a whisper now.

"I know," Chloe said smiling lightly. A tear dropped down her cheek, and she whipped it quickly trying to hide her misery from her dying friend.

"When I'm all better, do you think well be friends again?" Amy asked her, her head slowly turning towards Chloe.

"The best of friends," she nodded, smiling at her. Chloe wanted to scream, and shoat out how unfair this was. But no matter how many times she screamed it, it wouldn't change anything. Her best friend was dying, and she could do nothing about it.

"When do you think ill get out," She asked. Chloe smiled a tight lip smile at her. Her friend was dying, the doctors had said she had almost no chance to survive.

"I don't know, hopefully soon." Chloe told her, reaching for her friends hand squeezing it gently. But her friend didn't squeeze back, didn't even seem to feel her touch.

"Yeah," Amy sighed.

"Amy," Chloe squeaked not wanting this conversation to end. Not wanting it to be her last, "Don't go to sleep, not yet."

"I'm tired," she told her opening her eyes once more.

"Can you sing for me?" Chloe asked, tears glistening in her eyes. Chloe just wanted to hear her friends beautiful voice, just this last time.

"What song?" Amy said smiling lazily at her, not noticing the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Any song," Chloe said smiling, painfully.

"Well lately I've been obsessing over If I Die Young by-"

"Okay sing that," Chloe interpret, knowing that her time with Amy was almost up, and that her father would want to come back in.

"_If I die young, burry me in satin, lay me down on a bed of roses._

_Sink me in the river at dawn, send me away with the words of a love song,"_ Amy sang. Chloe found that she sang the song slower than what it originally sounded like, but it was still beautiful coming from her friends cracked lips. Her eyes filled with tears, as her friend came to a stop, before the first verse was even done.

"Chloe, I'm really tired, ill sing the rest to you when I wake up, okay?" Chloe felt a long hard pull on her heart strings, knowing that is was the last time she'd hear her friends voice, last time she'd talk to her.

"I love you," Chloe whispered, standing up from her chair. Chloe leaned over Amy, and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"Love you too," she slurred out.

Chloe hovered over her, and looked down at her best friend. Amy was still a beauty, even this close to death. Chloe bit her lip, trying desperately to hold back any sobs or strange noises that wanted to come out. She slowly turned away from her best friend, and headed towards the door. Her father should be with her in her last hours, or minutes, not her. She wasn't a faithful friend, she had left Amy, and now Amy was leaving her. Chloe choked back a sob, and opened Amy's hospitals room door. She turned back towards Amy, smiling lightly, trying desperately to take a picture in her mind, of how peaceful Amy looked in her final breathes, before calling Phil in, and leaving her friend alone.

* * *

Hours pasted, but Chloe never re-entered the hospital room. She stayed out side on the cold tile floor, leaning against the wall, as Alek made soothing circles on her palm.

* * *

Phil's choked sobs, woke Chloe up, and the rush of the doctors into Amy's room, told her that Amy was not part of the living anymore.

She had flat lined.

* * *

A/N You guys are probably wondering why I wrote this. And to be honest it wasn't needed for the story., the plot and what happened in the end, will be the same. But I really wanted to write this chapter for many reasons. Number 1 being that I wanted to show that not everything is Chloe's fault, and that in the end things are going to happen, no matter what kind of precautions you make. I guess I'm a fatalist. Number 2 is also that I've always wanted to write something like this, and it was really tough but nether less an interesting process for me. And basically that life is not fair, and others will experience more pain than most.

A/N: You guys may have wondered how Amy didn't know she was dying, I tried to make it obvious, that she couldn't feel any pain, and that the drugs made her in daze and not entirely there. You may find that un realistic, but my mother had passed away, and at times when she was in the hospital she had acted that way. She had been fighting cancer, and she had sometimes acted the way I wrote Amy, but instead of not knowing she was dying, I guess my mother knew she was dying , but didn't want to face it.

A/N: The Fault in our Stars is one of my favourite books, and overall just an amazing read. I recommend it to anyone, and everyone! Also if you think that the beginning scene was not realistic, trust me guys, I cried and still cry more than she did.

A/N: How'd I do?

Okay you guys get to choose what's happening for the next chapter:

A) You get a scene where Alek is soothing her, and so forth

B) A skip of time, like two weeks

Whichever one you choose wont change what happens with the plot. But A) just makes the story one chapter longer.

If no one chooses which ones they want then ill just end up do_ing it._


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N if any of you have twitters (ones that fangirl or one thats not your personal were you talk or tweet about books, tnlock etc) please review or message me your un bc i've been looking for people who are tnlock fans and cant find any :(**

**A/N: This chapter is two weeks after Amy's death. At the end there is some A/N explaining something's about this chapter.**

* * *

Alek unhooked the latch to Chloe's window, and slowly pulled it up, trying not to make any noise. Alek slid in through the window one boot clad foot at time. The old wooden floors in Chloe's room screeched in protest, and Alek quickly bent over and untied his boots, before placing them under her desk. He stood up, cracking his neck. His muscles ached from staying up on the room for nights on end, without sleep. The first night after Amy's death, Alek had slept beside her, holding her as she cried, but from that day on decided that she'd need space. She had pleaded with him to sleep beside her, and Alek knew it was only for his benfit, seeing how she was the only one who could make him feel better after his nightmare. He had not gotten a new vision since the first one, but he found himself dreaming the first vision over and over. It wasn't a vision anymore, it was his nightmare, a nightmare that only Chloe could relax him from. The past two weeks he had slept, but the dead sleeping. He only slept out of pure exhaustion.

So many times Alek wanted to slip under Chloe's cover, and hold her. But he knew she needed space, and to take advantage of her when she was at her lowest wasn't right. Alek knew that, but god he was tired, god did he miss her touch. Alek looked towards Chloe, his eyes Mai slits, and watched as she shivered. Alek turned around quickly, and locked the window shut. Feeling stupid for forgetting to close the window. To Alek the breeze was calming and refreshing from the constant heat that was summer, but Alek had come to know that Chloe had very sensitive skin. After latching the window shut, and double checking that it couldn't be open, Alek moved towards Chloes, still shivering body. He gently pulled the extra blanket at the end of her bed, and draped it on her.

Alek for two full weeks now, had just stood by her window watching over her, when he felt like he was going to crash. He knew he should sleep, but he didn't trust anyone else to watch over her. Her found watching her was like pouring cold water over his head, it reminded him why he needed to stay up.

Tonight was the first night that he'd come this close to her. As he walked to the side of her bed, he watched as her small hands fisted the blanket, just the way she would to his shirt, when they slept beside each other. Her loose curls covered her face. His hand itched to move the curls away, so he could see her beautiful face.

Alek took a step back, knowing it was time to leave. He couldn't, he wouldn't wake her up. As Alek's body turned to leave heard a sniffle. One that would have gone unnoticed by humans. Alek walked closer to Chloe, kneeling down on his knees, and zoned in on her heart beat.

Alek's eyes went wide, when he found her heart beating at abnormal pace. He had stopped listening to her heart beat days before because when she cried it raced, and Alek, selfishly didn't want to know she was crying. Sure during the day time he would sooth her, but during the night he let her be. Let her cry, because he knew if he tried to sooth her, she'd end up pulling him into the bed. And he wouldn't use her grief as a way to touch her. Slowly, achingly slow, did Alek lift his hand up, and move the mess of curls away from her face. What Alek saw pulled at his heart strings.

Her eyebrows were knitted together, in distraught. Her checks were pale, none like her usual flushed checks. And tears were slowly falling down her cheeks. Alek's thumb went under her eye, catching the tears as the feel. He caressed her face, and softly called her name.

"Alek." she murmured slowly opening her tear filled eyes. She leaned into his touch, and Alek frowned at how sad, and lost she looked. He wished he knew how to take away her pain. But that's thing about pain, it demands to be felt.

"Aw, Chlo," Alek said softly, his thumb tracing light circles on her cheek.

"Please don't leave me," she cried, the tears flowing fast, over Alek's thumb.

"I won't," he whispered his resolve fading away, "not tonight." Alek was selfish. She had needed him the whole time. But he had stayed away because he didn't want her to do something she'd regret. Even if it was just sleeping. Maybe when she was all better again she'd hate him for taking advantage of her grief. It was stupid he knew. Chloe had aloud him to sleep beside her before.

She hiccupped, and shook her head furiously. She pulled out of Alek's touch, and he slowly dropped his hand on the pillow were her head used to be. Alek watched as she got up, and sat at the end of her bed. Her legs between Alek's knees and the bed. Alek stared up at her questing.

"Please," she whimpered, and dropped her head in the crook of his neck, "don't die."

Alek felt as if someone had stepped repeatedly on his heart. He kissed the top of her head, and placed his hands on her hip, tracing small circles. She cried onto his shoulder, as he sat on his knees, in between her legs.

"Chloe," Alek whispered into her hair. He could feel her body deflate and relax a bit, he knew she was tired. He slowly lifted her head off his shoulder, and held her face in his hand. Alek rubbed away some of her tears, and he wanted so badly to kiss them away. But he didn't he wouldn't do that to her.

"Lets put you to sleep," he told her soothingly. But Chloe just shook her head no. Alek raised his eyebrow, asking silently what she wanted to do. He began to stand up but she latched her legs around his waist and pulled him closer to her. Her ankles crossed and her heels ever so slightly digging into his back.

"I don't want to go to sleep," she said wrapping her arms around his neck, and resting her head on his chest.

"What do you want to do?" Alek asked confused, and on edge. Chloe's touch was like fire, and every time he felt her bare skin on his he swore he could hear the humming of electricity.

"Can we go visit, Amy's favourite spot?" She asked him lifting her head off of his chest, but not letting go of him. Alek nodded his head yes, and kissed the top of her head before moving out of her embrace.

For her, he'd do anything.

* * *

"Its beautiful here," Alek told her. If it had been daylight time they would've looked like an odd pair, Chloe who was wrapped up in a plaid blanket, her feet bare, and Alek who was wearing all black, holding her shoes in one hand, while holding hand in the other. Chloe had asked Alek to take her by the shore, a place, she said that Amy had loved. Where they had skipped school, for Chloe's birthday. Alek slowly steered them towards a bench. He sat down first and motioned for her to join him.

"I know," she finally said, fisting the blanket around herself tightly. Underneath that blanket, Alek knew she was wearing her short blue pj shorts, and a thin t-shirt. He wished he had a jacket to give her.

Alek watched Chloe, as she stared, with her unblinking gaze, at the waves as they washed in. Her body still and stiff, like a shell of herself. The past two weeks had been rough for Chloe, with the funeral and the pity looks that were casted her way. Alek had hopped she'd come out of her haze after the first week, just like she did for Brian. Of course Chloe wouldn't forget any of those she lost, she even got Alek to take her to there graves once in awhile. But with Amy it was as if nothing mattered, her best friend was gone, and she somehow took Chloe with her.

"Chloe," Alek whispered. He slide closer to her on the bench, and wrapped an arm over her shoulder. Alek watched in dismay as Chloe turned her head towards him, her eyes unblinking and watery.

"You can't stop living your life because Amy's gone," Alek told her gently.

Chloe's eyes shifted, and looked at something over his shoulder. "I am living."

"Your not," he told her. It was the truth, she wasn't living. Sure she was breathing, eating, sleeping and occasionally talking. But she wasn't living.

"How would you know?" She argued, whipping her gaze back at him. Her lips in a thin line. "You've been ignoring me." Alek had been ignoring her, well more as giving her space.

He knew what it was like when people crowded and told him it would be all better. He had hated it. To him it was one simple fact: Valentina is dead. And that's it no if ands or buts. But those people who "comforted" him, had many things to say. Many things that were supposed to cheer him up. He had just wanted to be alone, save for the company of Chloe, that is.

"I'm sorry for being so needy, " she continued, tears cascading down her cheek, "but I need, needed you and you weren't there."

"I know," he said whipping away her tears with his thumb, " I'm so sorry."

"I don-" Alek knew she was going to explain how she didn't need a sorry, and so forth so he cut her off.

"I didn't want to take advantage of you, okay?" He admitted to her.

"What?" She asked, her eyes wide.

"I-" He wished he hadn't had said anything in the first place.

"You think me wanting you to hold me was taking advantage? I'd think that'd be me taking advantage of you," She told him defiantly. Alek's heart raced both by what she was implying, but also because her spunk was back,

"Hey-"

"Even if I wasn't grieving, or sad," she said throwing her hands up in the air, before continuing, "or whatever- I still like sleeping beside you." Alek sat there stunned at her words. Wasn't that what he always wanted her to say? That she liked his touch? But he hated that she had admitted that now, when all that had happened, happened. And apart of him was still worried that she'd go back on those words after. When she wasn't' clouded with grief.

* * *

"She'd want you to live your life," Alek whispered watching the waves crash. Chloe was laying down, her head rested on his lap, her hands underneath her head. Alek couldn't see her face but he knew that she was awake, and most likely staring at the waves as they crashed in to each other.

"And how would you know?" She said turning in his lap so the back of her head was on his lap, and her face was staring up straight, looking at Alek, as he craned his neck. "Did you call her up in he-" Alek heart twisted painfully as big fat tears fell down Chloe's already tear stained cheek.

"God I'm so sick and tired of people telling me what she'd want." She said, her eyes squeezed shut trying to stop the tears. Alek lightly touched her cheek with the back of his hand. "If It were me, I'd want people to cry, a lot."

"No you wouldn't Chloe," Alek said lightly, his thumb tracing a path towards her lips. "Would you want me to cry all the time, never get out of my room, ignore Jasmine?" He asked his thumb moving slowly over her parted lips before he pulled his hand away, and rested it on her stomach. Alek knew that if somehow Chloe lost all of her life's, and died for good, than he'd be heartbroken, and no matter what anybody said he'd stay that way. He wouldn't move on. He -

"No" she admitted opening her eyes, and revealing her gorgeous blue eyes, the very blue that so happened to be Alek's favourite colour. "I just I don want to forget her,"

"You wont" he smiled down at her.

"Alek," she sighed turning her head sideways to look at the waves, her body still facing the sky.

"Did you forget Brian?" Alek asked, "Xander?"

Chloe turned back to facing him, she shook her head, and tears began to fall again. Alek knew bringing up Brian, and Xander another two deaths she blamed herself for, was wrong, and it hurt her more. But it was also right, she needed to understand that she wouldn't forget Amy, that she could live again, smile, laugh, be her again. That living was a better way to honour her friends death.

"You wont forget her,"

"But she's gone Alek" she cried turning her whole body side ways and wrapping her arm around Alek's waist, crying into his stomach. Her body retracting with sobs. "She died, hating me, I left her, I told her I didn't need her."

"No buts, okay?" Alek said, his hands combing through her loose curls, "Amy loves you."

"Loved." She choked out into his shirt, Alek watched as she struggled to breath, her chest rising up and down fast against his lower stomach. He wanted nothing more than to take away her pain. To bring Amy back. He'd even trade in his life for Amy's, if it meant Chloe would be safe and happy.

"I'd like to think that were ever she is right now, that she still loves you," he told her truthfully.

"Thank you ," she breathed out, her sobs lessening.

* * *

"Hey Alek." Chloe said into his chest. Chloe had insisted there was enough room for both of them to lie down. Alek's back was against the back of the bench, and Chloe was snuggled into his chest, while Alek's arms were wrapped tightly around her, just in case she might fall. The plaid blanket wrapped around both Chloe, and Alek.

"Mhm" he said, dropping a kiss on the top of her head, before putting his chin on the top of her head, so she was cocooned and kept warm.

"You're not taking advantage of me. Just remember for next time, okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

A:N: Alek was trying to give her space through out this whole ordeal. And if your wonder why its pretty simple to me: because crowding someone and telling them everythings going to be fine, telling them its okay, and that itll be easier. Doesn't help. And Alek knows that, he dealt with it before ((with Valentina)) and I'd also like to say his adoptive family. If you haven't read from my last A/N I talked about how I understood and wanted to try writing a death or grieving part. Because I've been through it and many of you probably have too. It sucks. But its worse when people are constantly crowding you and telling you everything's going to be alright. Sure its nice to know people care about you, and how your doing. But sometimes you just want to be alone. And that's why I made Alek give her space. Because he thinks she wants to be alone, and needs to be alone. But Chloe, so happens, to want him to be there for her. And for me when I was grieving (family) I only really wanted one person to be there for me. And for Chloe that one persons Alek.

A/N: Alek didn't sleep beside her because he felt as if he would be taking advantage of her, during her morning period. Yes he had slept beside her before, but that was with her consent, one that was clear. Also Alek doesn't want to sleep because of the nightmares. He likes having her beside him, knowing shes alive.

A/N: John Green quote in there. If you can find it, you get a cookie ;)


	21. Chapter 21

You know when your out with your friends, socializing, supposed to be having fun, but find your self fake smiling, and waiting patiently till you can get home? That's how Chloe felt as she sat in the small booth, watching as Jasmine danced with a Mai, guy. It wasn't that they didn't try and make her join. Alek had. Many, many times. It was just that, when she was sitting in her bed, making plans over the phone, she had thought it would be funnier. She had thought she'd enjoy it. But she didn't. Not really anyway. She'd rather be at home reading, or browsing the internet.

"Hey," Alek said placing a diet coke beside her hand which was resting on the table, before sitting down in the booth seat-in front of her. Chloe smiled up at him-a way of saying thank you-before taking a large sip of her diet coke. It was humid in the club, and although she was wearing a black sliming dress and not really dancing, her skin had a sheer layer of sweat.

"Come on lets dance," Alek said, after taking a sip of his drink. Chloe suspected it had some kind of alcohol seeing as the bar tender, had made not so subtle looks of lust towards Alek. Alek had stayed by her side all night, only once successfully getting her to dance, before she cried tired, and went back to the booth. Even than did he follow her. Chloe was thankful for Alek, and admittedly felt guilty. He had been by her side, once they made up, after Amy's death. It still hurt Chloe to think about Amy in past tense. So she stopped. Just because Amy wasn't here in the physical, doesn't mean she wasn't with Chloe in sprit. Chloe shook her head shaking away thoughts-and declining Alek's offer.

"You haven't even danced," Alek whined like a five year old, his lips pushed out in a pout. Chloe smiled at him, and a little chuckle slipping out from her lips as she watched his theatrics. He was wearing a white, thin t-shirt, and dark jeans. He had been wearing a leather jacket-but on there way here, had gave it to Chloe to keep warm- which was now folded, and on the booths seat beside her.

"How about you go dance?" She asked him, raising both her eyebrows. She didn't mind sitting here watching. She kind of liked the quiet. But if she had to choose to between quiet, and Alek's consent need to talk about rubbish. She'd choose Alek. In a heart beat.

"Is this because of A-"Alek began but stopped mid sentence, his eyes widening as he looked behind Chloe. Chloe turned her head to see what had caught his attention, and frowned admittedly. Just like a tiger, Mimi-Alek's old girlfriend- stalked her way towards their booth. Chloe turned around and sunk in her seat, suddenly feeling deflated. Alek looked towards Chloe, one eye brow raised in question. She shrugged her shoulder and waited for the sound of Mimi's heels to stop at their booth.

"Alek," Mimi crooned, as she stopped at their booth- just like Chloe thought. Chloe bit her lip from scowling at the squeaky and annoying sound of Mimi's voice. Chloe had never gotten in a brawl with Mimi before, never really cared for the girl. But tonight, with her low cut top, and mini-or little to no- skirt, Chloe found she disliked the girl.

"Mimi," Alek said slowly, turning his eyes sight from Chloe than to Mimi. She watched as his eyes dipped for a second at her cleavage, and than back towards her eyes. Chloe scowled at him. It wasn't that she was mad that he had took a peak at Mimi's goodies. Truth be told that was the first thing Chloe saw, when she appeared at their table. She scowled because she disliked Mimi. And she disliked her Alek giving Mimi any attention. Right now, she wanted to pull Alek towards the dance floor.

"Oh, hey Chloe," Mimi said with little to no emotion in her voice. Chloe let her lips quirk up into a small-fake- smile, before nodding her head. Mimi was acting as if she hadn't noticed Chloe. And she really, really wanted to hit the girl over the head with a lamp. No one like fake people. Maybe that's why Chloe didn't like Mimi.

"Oh wait," she paused dramatically, "are you guys on a date?" Chloe's cheeks flushed, and Alek shot her a look before pointing towards the dance floor where Jasmine was. Mimi nodded her head, smiling brightly before taking a seat beside Chloe- moving Alek's jacket on to the table- and muttering something.

"So how has everything been?" Mimi asked Alek, ignoring Chloe. Alek looked towards Chloe, frowning in sympathy before half heartedly answering Mimi's question. Chloe who was angered by Mimi's attitude, and how she was stealing away Alek's attention, motioned for Mimi to get up.

Mimi silently got up from her seat, her eyebrows raised. Chloe slide out, and looked at Alek. "I'll be dancing if you need me." She said, trying to calm down. She made her way towards Jasmine, and started dancing to the upbeat song.

* * *

After a few glances towards the booth, Chloe decided it was pointless. Pointless of what ? She didn't know. But something about how Mimi acted, as if Alek was hers, angered Chloe. Alek wasn't anyone's, he wasn't Mimi's, and he wasn't hers. He was single. He was his own person. No one owned him, no one had a claim on him. Chloe cheeks were flushed with anger, before Jasmine grabbed her hand, and pulled her towards the middle of the dance floor. Efficiently hiding Chloe's view of Alek.

The danced for a couple songs, before Chloe felt someone's breath on the back of her neck. She was about to spin around and tell the person to back off-like she had to do many times that night- but a British accent stopped her.

"I'm sorry" he said. Chloe froze for a second, her breath coming out fast, and heavy. Chloe hoped it was from the dancing, and slowly turned around. She raised her head to look at Alek. Both of them standing still in the middle-or what seemed like- of the dance floor. Bodies gyrating around them, hands flying up, girls giggling, and many out of tune singers, screaming the lyrics as the song played on. Alek placed his hands on Chloe's hips, and smiled at her.

"For?" Chloe asked raising her eyebrows, pretending as if she didn't understand. Chloe knew what he was saying sorry for. But he didn't need to. She was being jealous.

Jealous.

Chloe had never been jealous. Well not of a girl flirty with a guy. A guy she liked. Because Chloe never really liked anyone before she turned Mai. Sure she was jealous of skinny-legged girls, and there long straight hair, and perfect bodies. But she never once found her self jealous because of that. She hadn't even been jealous when Brian and that girl-Chloe had forgotten her name- went out at _their_ coffee place. Sure she was mad that he had done that. But not jealous.

"Mimi, might still have feelings for me," he admitted. Chloe smiled. Of course the girl did. Any girl would. It was Alek. He was perfect. His body, his face, his voice, his accent. Even his name was perfect. Chloe froze. When had she started thinking about Alek like that?

Truth be told she knew when. She didn't want to admit it. But there was time. One that she could pin point. The very exact moment. The moment she fell for him. Chloe stared into Alek's eyes. It wasn't awkward. Not at all. He was- what it seemed- lost in thought too. Chloe had started falling for him, the very day she was going to end everything with him. The day she ended her relationship with Amy and Paul. When he had told her, that he wasn't going anywhere. Because that day, that moment, she realized how much she needed him. Not because he kept her safe, from harm. Emotional and physical. Her heart needed him. And even though it was really cheesy, she found her heart beat for him. She had no one left. And without him, she would be shell of what she was before. She wouldn't really be living. And she loved him for that.

_Loves_, she corrected her self.

**A/N: Short I know. But ill be posting a new chapter soon, like maybe tomorrow. Maybe. Anyways I love reviews, so how about it?**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21

* * *

It had been a week since, the club. A week since Mimi left for good. A week since Chloe King realized she had feelings (strong ones) for Alek. She hadn

't said anything to him. She hadn't done anything that would make him see or realize her feelings for him. She wanted to. She wanted to scream out at him every time he touched her hip, or caressed her arm, or held her. Because the feeling of him so close, but not as close as she wants, hurts. It hurts like hell.

She wonders how Alek had done that before, when she knew for certain he had feelings for her.

There was so many moments in the past week, that she attempted to tell him, but found her mouth opening, and than her jaw working in over drive- and closing shut. It wasn't that she wasn't certain of her feelings for him. She was, to all extreme measures, in love with him. But she couldn't just tell the guy she had hurt so many times, that she was in L-O-V-E with him.

She knew how she felt about him. And she knew she should tell him, tell him she wants more. Her mind went to Amy, and how Amy told her about Paul loving her, and now shes gone. But she knew Paul didn't regret loving her, he would never, because although it was a short time they had together, they were perfect for one and other. She should tell him, because he wont always be there. Maybe she shouldn't say she's in love, but she should tell him her feelings for him are anything but platonic.

And than came the doubt.

What if he doesn't feel the same? Chloe wasn't dumb, she knew that he had some feelings for her. But if it was any other girl in her position, wouldn't he hold her, touch her, make her feel safe too? Was she really all the special. Maybe he wasn't in love with her. But maybe he had feelings for her. And she would take that any day. She would. Because you don't start off a relationship, in love, you start off as hopeful people who are attracted to each other. Slowly but surely, if you are meant to be, than you'll fall in love.

Chloe turned off her thoughts. Shading away from her inner turmoil, and snuggled closer into Alek's arms. His arm tightened around, her waist, and she heard a small sigh escape from his lips. She breathed in Alek's musky scent, and embraced his warmth, before collecting herself. Preparing her self for his reaction.

"What are we doing Alek?" She asked honestly. It, she found, was the best way to start this conversation. She needed to know, what he thought they were doing, what he thought it meant. She promised herself that she would tell him. Tell him she had some feelings for him (not that she was in love).

"What do you mean?"Alek asked. Chloe turned her head up, on his chest, and looked into his eyes.

"We touch," she paused, breathing in from her nose, "sometimes kiss, what are we doing?"

"I thought," Alek sighs, his arms unwrapping from her body, and into his hair, combing through his golden mane. "I thought the touches and." he stammers,

"I thought they were apart of our friendship. We can stop, I didn't mean," he sighs " to make you uncomfortable."

Alek slowly untangles himself from Chloe. He lays on his back, his body inches away from Chloe's, and she misses it already. He looks regretfully at her before, turning to get up and out of her bed. Her bed. Chloe didn't think of it has hers. She thought of the bed as both of theirs. They only reason she wanted or could sleep was because he was there.

"Wait," Chloe rushes out, " I didn't say that I wanted it to stop."

"Than what?" he asks half of his body off of the bed.

"I was wondering if we'd ever be just more than friends again?" _Again._ Because before they tried. But she was infatuated with a human. Maybe it just wasn't their time. Maybe it will never be their time, but at least she tried. She really wanted it to work. She wanted to go to the fare with him again, she wanted him to win her a lion. Chloe bit her lip, making a mental note, to take the lion out from her closet.

"Chloe I made my feelings for you very clear," he told her turning his head, to face her.

"That was before," she said stubbornly.

"And I still feel the same now," he told her moving back onto the bed, laying side ways to face her.

"So that what are we now?" She asked quietly, barely a whisper, but he heard her. He always heard her.

"Whatever you want to be." He told her, the flecks of brown in his eyes shinning, and churning with an unknown emotion.

"I want to be more than friends."

"What best friends?" A smirk played on his lips, and Chloe's heart felt like it was going to burst.

"Stop teasing me you know what I mean," she said glaring playfully at him.

"Okay," he whispered.

"Okay, we can be that." She whispered back at him.

"I mean boyfriend and girlfriend. You mean that to right?" He says cockily but with a hint of fear. Chloe had hurt him already, and his eyes should that he was prepared for another heart ache.

"Yeah," she whispered, her voice soft and sweet, "that."

He leaned on his elbows, still facing her, while her body slumped to face the ceiling. They were in a relationship now. What do they do? She could feel him watching her, and he knew she did. He slowly and hesitantly leaned down his lips hovering over hers. Unconsciously her lips parted, and Chloe heard Alek suck in a quick breath. He leaned closer down ,his lips mere centimetres away from hers. Chloe licked her lips in anticipation, her eyelids closing, waiting for his lips to touch hers. And than it did, softly. A little peck, a soft caresses of his lips on hers, and than gone. She opened her eyes to look at him. He looked so surreal, like an angel. A supernatural gleam to the way he held himself, strong, and tense. His hair was falling in his eyes, because of there position they found themselves in. Alek hovering over Chloe's still body. She moved the hair out of his eyes, gently, caressing his cheek before dropping her hands to the side. Alek's eyes were wide, his usually calm, and soothing eyes, now dark and storming with emotion. She gently placed her hands on his chest, and leaned up and kissed him. A gentle, lingering touch of her lips on his. It was a slow, perfect, kiss. They both were taking their time, as if to memorize the feeling of each other lips. Chloe's lips parted, allowing him entrance. This was her first real-major- kiss. It wasn't with a stranger, it wasn't quick and awkward, it was with a guy she harboured real feelings for, it was perfect and long lasting. Chloe could taste him, and she found she loved it. Chloe felt heat rise to her cheeks, this was her first long lasting kiss, the first one that went beyond closed lips, and she wondered if she was doing good. Chloe felt Alek's hand cradle her head, as he kissed her more passionately. As if he was trying to show her his feelings for him, with in that kiss. Chloe bit back a moan, as the kiss became more passionate. More intense.

And now his whole body was hovering over her. Her soft and small body under his hard one. She dropped her head onto the pillow, when Alek's lips descended from her lips, and down her jaw, towards the column of her neck. It wasn't the sweat soft kisses anymore, they were harsh passion filled ones. Chloe's breathing was erratic.

"We should stop," she whispered half heartily. She didn't want to stop. Ever. But she also wasn't that time of girl who went and did crazy stuff -stuff she really, really enjoyed- with her boyfriend of five minutes. Sure had been harbouring feelings for him, for awhile now. But it didn't mean he felt the exact same as her.

Alek jerked back, his lips pulling away from her flushed skin. He nodded his head, his lips looked bruised, and his cheeks were flushed. He got moved, so he wasn't hovering over her anymore, and laid down on his back. His face facing the ceiling, She regretted telling him to stop. She didn't want him to. She bit her lip, and moved her head on his chest, snuggling into his chest. He slowly wrapped an arm around her. He rubbed soothing circles, on her back, ones that always brought her sleep.

"We should take this slow," she told him, lifting her head up to see his reaction. Alek lips went into a thin line, and nodded his head.

"Not that I didn't like the kiss," she stammered, " I did but, I don't want to rush into anything. I want us to work." _This time._

Alek smiled at her, and said "me too."

* * *

"That was long over due" Jasmine told her. After a semi awkward morning, as to what they (Chloe and Alek) were supposed to do, they decided that them being officially together, wouldn't change anything. That they've always acted like a couple, well sort of. They had a nice breakfast with Meredith, who Chloe suspected knew what was going on. And than Alek had to go out-Mai stuff- and with a quick, but meaning full kiss good bye, Chloe ended up visiting Jasmine. Chloe had told Jasmine everything, but leaving out the hot kiss, the one that still got her blood to boil.

"I know," Chloe said nodding her head, slowly. She knew it was long over due. Even before she had a little sense as to what she felt for him. Her reaction to his touch, to his cocky jokes, to his smirk, and when he got hurt, should've clued her in to her feelings for him. But she didn't know then, she didn't know the extent to her feelings. But she did now. Better late than never.

"You know? Than why-" Jasmine began.

"After the whole Brian thing me and him have started getting closer. I've trusted him and I've always felt safe around him, but now when im not with him or touching him somehow, I don't know, It doesn't feel right. When Mimi showed up at the club, I was ferrous," she paused taking a breath, "I was jealous. I guess it made me realize that I want him to be mine. And no one else's. And I had to tell him because with Amy gone, it makes me realize how human Alek is-"

"He's Mai." Jasmine cut in, her face screwed up in a friendly scowl.

"I know, I mean how quickly he could die, that really any day he could be gone." She said truthfully, her head hung low, her eyes watering. He could die. Jasmine could die. Everyone she loves could die. Better now to come clean about everything, to be a better person, to cherish every moment with the people she loves.

"Chloe,"Jasmine sighed, her hand resting on Chloe's already tense shoulder, "don't think like that."

"But its true, and its because I put him in the line of fire, just by being near him."

"Don't date him because you pity him" Jasmine said serious. Her voice strong, and loud. Chloe admired Jasmine, and how much she cared and protected Alek. Alek didn't need protecting in a sense of physical, but he needed it for his heart. No matter how many facades he puts up, he needs protecting, and Jasmine would protect him.

"I'm not, I'm dating him because it feels right, and I cant pass that up."

"Good."

"Good night Chloe," Alek said kissing her head, and turning towards the window. Chloe raised her eyebrows, as she sat at the end of her bed. She watched as he walked towards the window, and unlatched it. He opened it wide, all the way to the top, before placing one foot out.

"Alek?" Chloe asked, her eye brows raised, her forehead crinkled. "Aren't you coming to bed?"

"I'd thought you'd want to take this slow?" He whispered looking her straight in the eyes.

"I do but I like sleeping beside you."

"Chloe," he sighed running his hand through his hair. "I can handle the nightmares, don't worry." Chloe went slack for a second. She had forgotten about his nightly terrors. It wasn't as if they weren't present. They happened every night. But she was being selfish when she had she liked sleeping beside him. She had forgotten all about what he needed or wanted.

"No, I like sleeping beside you." She told him, getting up off the edge of the bed and making her way towards him. She walked towards the window, and latched the window shut, double checking it was actually

"I like sleeping beside you too,"

* * *

Some time during the night, Alek woke up silently. From a vision.

* * *

**A/N: Uh I don't know what to say really. This chapter was so hard to write, because for 20 chapters they've been in the between friends, and partners.**

**A/N2: IMPORTANT. This story isn't finished, nope, there's a couple more chapters to go for this baby. Maybe 5/6. It saddens me, it really does, but im going to be posting chapters with more time in between. Because its going to end, and I want to draw out the experience for myself.**

**A/N3: I also started a new TNLOCK story, if you want to check that out. Its called "Ends" and yeah!**

**A/N4: If any of you guys ever read my other TNLOCK story that's completed, I am so so so so so so sorry, for that sad excuse of a story. I am in the process of rewriting it. Because honestly it was horrible. I just wanted to say sorry, and also thank you for continuing to read my work even though that story was really poorly written.**

I love reviews they make me happy. Here's a review template okay?

Hey,

I didn't/did like/love/hate _.

I think Chloe and Alek need to fight/break up/ kiss more/ go on a date

Maybe next chapter you could (any writing style critics)


	23. Chapter 23

"You don't have to take me to the zoo, Alek." Chloe told him truthfully, picking at the fabric of the stuff lion, Alek had won for her at the so long ago fare. She had searched everywhere for it, and finally found it hidden, under her bed. She smiled at the soft teddy bear, if she didn't have Alek's warmth, and body to hold on to every night, she might have, mostly, slept with the bear. But she had Alek. She would have Alek for as long as she wanted, no one would be able to take him from her. They were finally together.

It was official.

"But I want to," Alek tells her plucking the large stuff lion from her hands.

"The park will do," she argues. Its not that she didn't want to go to the zoo, she did, but she wanted to do normal stuff. She didn't want to be that couple, that everyone cringed at because they were so gooey in love. She wanted to be the normal Chloe and Alek, but, with nothing holding them back. Them being able to kiss, and touch without thinking they were venturing to unknown lands. Because them being together, opened the world map, and there was no land unknown. They could to whatever they wanted, they could search the whole world, go everywhere, they had forever to do so.

Metaphorically speaking.

"Don't you want to see the cat family?" Alek asked, jumping up from Chloe's couch, and shaking the stuffed lions head, while making roaring noises. Chloe held back a giggle, at how adorable he looked. Chloe rolled her eyes at him, because it was true she wanted to see the cat family. It wasn't as if she was part cat really, she was Mai. She was a descendent from Bassit. But the cat family, was the closet thing that could be described like her race.

"Fine,"

* * *

"Aw, look at them." Chloe cooed towards the caged tigers. They stalked there way towards her, and sniffed, the tigers head tilted up tongue poking up from his mouth, before turning around quickly and back towards his family. The tigers tail, sweeping across the floor and moving away the leaves that had ventured into the cage. Alek tightened his grip on Chloe's hips, pulling her closer into his side. He had been antsy all morning, his eyes wandering everywhere, sometimes she caught his eyes in Mai slits, eyes scrunched as he zoomed into something.

"How would it work, hiding a tail?" Chloe asked him, turning in his arms. Alek raised his eyebrows in confusion. "If we had tails."

"I think I'd mange," he says cockily, smirking down at her. Chloe blows a piece of stray hair from her eyes, to give him the best questioning look she could muster up.

"How do guys hide there-" he started but Chloe quickly covered his mouth with her hands, searching around her, and blushing when she caught eyes with a small child. She glared at him, letting go of his mouth. He just causally shrugged his shoulder.

"To much information Alek, too much." she said shaking her head and pulling him away from the tigers cage, and away from the small child's ear shot.

"Chloe, this." he says waving his hands slowly, up and down his body, "is all yours, my bod-"

"Oh look cotton candy!" Chloe interpreted him, grabbing his soft caucused hands, and pulling him towards the vender. Alek smiled, allowing her to pull him, when they finally reached the vender, Alek waved at the cotton candy, and watched Chloe's amusement, and awe in how it was made. After a quick awkward moment of Chloe trying to pay, Alek finally got to through her thick skull that he would be paying for anything and everything she'd ever need, when he was around. She threw some snaky comebacks about being an independent women, and Alek had almost given in.

"Want some?" Chloe asked, almost shoving the cotton candy wand in his face. He smiled at her, and shook his head. Chloe frowned at him, her bottom lip poking out and Alek wanted to bit that lip so badly. But he didn't, he just wrapped his arm around her waist, and pulled her towards the penguins. Alek manoeuvred through the crowd, bringing Chloe to the front of the penguins habitat. He allowed her to coo at the small, fluffy birds, before taking a quick, and subtle look around checking for any danger.

Maybe it wasn't so subtle.

"Why are you always looking around?" Chloe sighed annoyed. He had been doing it all day, searching the perimeter, tensing every time someone passed them, wearing anything remotely dark. A part of her wanted to tell him that dark, spunky colours where in.

"For your safety," Alek told her, biting his lip.

"Yeah right," Chloe grumbled, moving out from his arms, and grabbing his wrist. She pulled him away from the crowd, surrounding the little penguins pen. She pulled him towards the restricted area, shrugging as she went under the chains. If they really didn't want people in there, it would be enforced more, she had thought. Alek raised his eyes brow, before ducking under the chain, and following her.

"Did you have a vision?" She asked seriously.

"No,"

"Don't lie," she growled out at him. He had woken her up at 7.

Am.

He knew not to wake her up early, but he had. He had woken her up to go to the zoo, which was open all day. When he had woken her up, he look tired as if he was up for hours before.

"I'm not."

Chloe let go of his hand and moved away from him. She spotted a man, wearing all black duck under the chain. She didn't think anything of it. Everyone went against the rules, allowing this part of the zoo was restricted, no one really followed the rules. She turned around to Alek, ready to tell him to forget it, and let them enjoy the trip, she found him in full Mai.

Mai slit eyes, and claws.

She turned to ask him what was the matter, when she found were his heated gaze was pointed to. The man that had ducked under the restricted chain, was walking, quickly towards her. His hoody hiding his face, but his body was lean, and looked lethal. His hands balled into a fist.

Chloe watched in a haze as Alek, pushed her behind him, and jumped towards the man who was stalking towards her. The man lifted his hoody, and got into a fighting stance. Alek punched him in the jaw, the man backed up, stumbling, and Alek punched him the guts. The next punch however, the man intercepted, and pushed back a furious Mai. The man swung, and Alek ducked, but wasn't prepared for the kick that came. Alek flew back. Chloe watched in slow motion as his head banged against the concrete, and watched in fast speed as he jumped up, and went back to fighting. Chloe looked back at the concrete, which was stained with a drop or two of Alek's blood.

The guardian, her protector, was much stronger than ever.

Chloe heard a cry, and just realized how silent the fight had been. The man, the one that had come out of nowhere, the one that Alek attacked, was mere centimetres from getting his head smashed into the ground.

"Stop," Chloe screamed, no longer frozen, "Alek!"

Chloe saw as Alek's hand visibly tensed, before dropping the mans head. The man made a small noise of pain, but he was fine. Alek hadn't smashed his head in, like he was going to do. He un-straddles the man, and walks towards Chloe.

"Dream," he growls out, "I had a dream, and he killed you." He said pointing towards the man, who was stumbling to get up. Alek made a move to knock the man down again, but Chloe held him back.

"No more," she told him rubbing his tense arms, as the man stumbled away. She wanted to beat the man up, she wanted to kill him. But she shouldn't want that. She shouldn't ever want to take a soul from this earth. No matter what they did, they shouldn't be killed. Both her and Alek shouldn't have that blood on their hands. Chloe turned his body to hers, and pulled him into a tightening hug,

"Chloe we need to go," he whispered into her neck, kissing it once, before tightening his grip on her. "There was two guys in my dream, that guy killed you, than another came when you were waking up,"

"And?" She breathed out.

"I woke up before he could kill you,"

"Its okay, were safe here." She said pulling out from his hold, looking into his stormy brown eyes.

"No, it doesn't matter where. I tried changing the scenery this time, but he came. They will always come. We need to go home, and get more Mai to watch over you."

* * *

"You should've let me take him," Alek told her, clutching the stirring real. He had been recklessly driving the whole way home, and now that he was a street away he had slowed down.

A bit.

Chloe sighed, and placed her hand over the one that was in a fist by his side. She rubbed soothing circles onto his knuckles, and his hand relaxed, and she slowly clasped her hand with his. She squeezed his hand for reassurance, not really needing to say anything. They never had to say anything. Their touches, said more that mere words could. Alek turned down the street, and parked a house or two away from Chloe's. Chloe opened the passenger door, and stepped out, walking to his side before grabbing his hand, and kissing him on the cheek. A soft tender kiss, and he quickly moved his cheek, to kiss her on the lips. Chloe sighed, moving her hand from his, and trailing it up his chest, and around his neck. Alek's tongue, prodded at her closed lips, and right when she was about to open and give him entrance a cough barked out.

Chloe turned to face her house, prepared to stutter apology, her face already stained red, from Alek's flustering kiss, and her embarrassment. But when she turned it wasn't her toe tapping mother, it was a dark figure, with his arms crossed over his broad chest.

The man was her-

The same time Chloe whispered the words "dad" Alek sprung at him, claws out.

* * *

**A/N: You guys might(probably) don't know this about me but, I haven't read much Nine Lives fan fictions because, when I first ventured on Fanfiction it was for the simple reason of creating stories, and sharing them. But now I've finished my outline for every story, I want to do on Alek/Chloe. (Yeah guys theres more to come) I want to start reading others stories. So if you wrote any Nine Lives fan fiction, comment or pm, and ill go read it.**

**A/N: Yes I did say I wouldn't be posting as frequently as I usually do. But I got this amazing, I mean amazing review from "SyfyGeek13". I haven't gotten millions of reviews, but I love reading, and really cherish every review I get from those who read my stories. But this review, is, and I think will always be my favourite. I honestly go back, and read it, over and over and over, again. SO thank you!**


	24. Chapter 24

This was the man from Alek's dream. This was the man that showed up after Chloe's first death. This was the man that Alek had woken up before he could harm Chloe.

This man was her father.

Alek crudely pulled himself away from the man, and shoved the mans body away harshly. He wanted nothing more to beat in his face, to punch and kick him till he begged mercy. He wanted to harm the mans family jewels. He wanted nothing more to hear this man scream. But he shouldn't want that, because this man was the girl he lo- the girl he just got into a relationships father. And knowing said girl, even if that man wanted to chop of her head, and told her so, she would not let him harm him.

Alek stood in front of Chloe, his tense body covering hers. So what Alek, wasn't aloud harming this man, but he would make sure that he would not touch, or harm his Chloe. Alek pushed away any thoughts of his dream. It was no good, to get angry or distressed. He wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

"Chloe," the man said moving away from the wall he was just thrown against. Alek watched him with slit eyes, watching every move. The mans steps were small, and feeble, his body shaking a bit from the impact of back to wall. Alek knew he shouldn't smirk, but he did, he had too. It was amusing, he had thought. Chloe was now officially his girlfriend, and now her father was back. Alek didn't regret jumping at the man, he just regretted it being Chloe's father.

"Dad." Chloe said gently moving past Alek. Alek held himself back, no matter how much he wanted to pull Chloe away, he knew he shouldn't. "Why are you here?"

"I came to help."

Alek bit back a snarky reply, knowing it was not need. But it was amusing, that her father came to "help" now. After everything that had happened to Chloe, how many lives she had lost. He wanted to come, right after, she had been attacked. When things were partly okay.

"With?" Alek asked, coming up beside Chloe. If he couldn't protect her with his body, than he'd stand beside her, protect her the best way he could, by touching her. He wrapped his arm around Chloe's waist, pulling her into him. Glaring at the older man, daring him to say anything.

"I am Jonathan, and you are?" The man said ignoring Alek's question. Alek watched with crude eyes, as the man hands thrusted out. Alek ignored the hand, and told him his full name. Slowly, and meaningful.

"What are you going to help me with?" Chloe said, head tilted to stare at her dad. Alek tightened his grip on her.

"Warning really, but I'd like to do so with the Pride leader around, Valentina."

"She's dead." Alek told Jonathan, his whole body tense thinking about his late aunt. Alek watched as Chloe's head tilted up, and she pressed a chaste kiss to his neck, the only place she could really reach with out going on her tippy toes.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Jonathan told them truthfully his head bowed to cover up his distress. But Alek saw it, and he wondered why and how this man knew Valentina. And wondered what gave Jonathan the right to hurt over her. "She was a lovely lady."

"She was." Alek agreed, "and how do you know her?" Alek felt Chloe turn in his arms, her eye brows knitted in surprise, she clearly hadn't thought it was a big thing, or hadn't caught on.

"It's a long story,"

"We have time," Chloe said boldly. Alek heart clenched for Chloe. Her father was here. Her father had known she was in trouble, most likely for awhile now, and he had just come back. There was no sweat hellos, or comforting hugs, or 'im sorry'. There was just a father, who was here to help, and than most likely leave. Alek found he had another reason, to want to hit this man.

"I was a spy for the Mai, raised by them." He sighed. "I pretended to work with the order. I was sent to Ukraine by the order, and than there - he smiled at Chloe- found Chloe. I feel in love with her instantly, she was perfect, and I wanted to keep her safe."

Alek bit his inside of his lip, from smiling, or scowling. Chloe had that effect on everyone, and he wasn't surprised at a young age she had it, but what bothered him was that, her father, someone who claimed to love her, to want to keep her safe had run off. Run away. There was nothing he could say or do that would justify why he had done that. Why he left such an amazing girl behind.

"I took her home." he continued, "And soon the order was watching over me more, and more. I had to leave." Jonathan told her, smiling apologetic towards his daughter. Alek watched as Chloe bit her trembling lip, and as her arm came around and reached for him. "The more they watched me, the more they watched Chloe."

And than Alek found something he had in common with Jonathan. There love for Chloe, went against all. Made them do irrational things, made them do things that could be considered immoral. Because in the end of the day, Chloe's safety is what mattered. Jonathan had given up, his life, his home, his wife, for Chloe. And Alek knew that if it came down he'd give up everything for her. He'd die for her.

"You knew I was Mai?" Chloe's voice carried, shaky, but hard on some words.

"Yes," Jonathan sighed. And than Alek found something he didn't have in common. This man hid things from Chloe, and Alek knew, knows that he could never, would never, hid something from her.

"Did you know I was the Uniter?" Chloe asked, and Alek watched in dismay as his Chloe, and yes she was his, looked up at her father, with unshed tears. He knew that the next thing, if answered in correctly would break her. And to be honest, it would most likely break him too.

"No," her father said, and both Chloe and Alek sighed spontaneously, "that was a delightful surprise." And than they both tensed.

"Delightful?" Chloe's voice squeaked out. It wasn't a question to the word, and its meaning. It was a question as to how he found it delightful. "No, more like scary. I found out by being pushed off a-" She choked on the next word, and Alek cringed at the memory, he had not seen her, but he had seen the tears that had come from it, when she told him, when she told Jasmine and him.

"I'm sorry," he sighed.

"No, if you were sorry you'd at least have told Valentina I was Mai." Her shoulders and head held up high, and Alek found himself thinking 'that's my girl'.

"I know,"

"You know?" She screeched out. She couldn't believe him, Alek too couldn't believe this man. Alek tightened his grip on Chloe's waist, biting his tongue. This wasn't his conversation, it was A and B , and he wasn't ether. He was just plan old C watching from the sidelines.

"I should've, but when I left it was too late. Once I left Meredith she asked everyone, and anyone. Including the Order." He told them.

"What?"

"She didn't know. But she had asked them, and the Order has been searching for me ever since."

"Than why are you back?" Chloe asked meekly. Alek pulled her closer, knowing the answer she wanted wasn't the one she was going to get. Jonathan had been in Alek's dream, and for whatever reason, it meant something. He was here on behalf of her Mai side, not her human life.

"I'm here to warn you." Jonathan told his daughter, his hands behind his back, most likely clasped together.

"The Order, they know about Alek's abilities. And why he has it."

"Of course they know why he has it. The assian wasn't good at his job, and Alek shed blood." She retorted to him. Alek jaws clenched, he would not, could not, tell her. They had just started this relationship, and by saying the big L word, wasn't going to keep it normal. It has been even three days, it wasn't proper to say those three words.

"No the specific reason." Jonathan told her. Alek swallowed. Here it comes.

"And that would be?"

"You don't know." Her father stated.

"Know what?"

"You'll find out soon." Jonathan told her, pulling out a card from his back pocket, and handing it to a confused Chloe. "I have to leave."

"What? Why- Mom," Chloe stuttered out. Alek snapped out of his guilt party, and slipped his hand under her shirt, rubbing soothing circles on her hip bone.

"I know, but it isn't safe, for me or you." He said smiling bitterly. Alek could see the father in him, the sadness that Jonathan tried to hide. He wanted his child back, Alek could see that much, but he could also see Jonathan's strength. See how much he would do for her, and he admired that. So maybe, just maybe Alek stop wanting to punch his face in. Alek turned to Chloe, still rubbing circles on her bare skin, and watched as her heart broke, as a tear leaked from her eye, and rolled down her cheek. Jonathan approached Chloe, slowly, and Alek backed off. From the sidelines, Alek watched as Jonathan hugged his ridged daughter, before kissing her on the cheek, and walking down the porch steps.

"Dad-" Chloe said, spinning around, tears streaming down her face. Alek stood there and just watched, not knowing what to do. Not knowing how to help her.

"Bye Chloe." Jonathan said, and walked down the steps, not giving his daughter a second look.

* * *

**A/n: I take back what I said in Chapter 22 about not posting as frequently. Because lets be honest I have been updating quickly, and I cant control myself.**

**A/N: I've noticed that the TNLOCK fan base is slowly disappearing. It saddens me, it really does. So I've come up with a challenge for (authors and readers) to try.**

**Challenge: Write a FanFiction following the rules bellow.**

**1. Must be TNLOCK, and preferably Alek/Chloe**

**2. Chloe must get married to Alek, to stay in the pride for at least 4 months.**

**3. A couple awkward scenes with Brian**

**4. Them ending up together**

**(It could be a short FanFiction, or you could make it into a long story. I'll be trying out this challenge too, so be ready for that. If you do end up making one, or attempting, please pm, or review that you'll try it. Because I'd love to read it, and write my input, and such.)**


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Remember that challenge I told you guys about well I wrote mine, so it'd be very appreciated if you guys go read it.

A/n: Now because I absolutely love her, and because she's an amazing author. Please check out SyfyGeek13! She's an amazing author who writes about TNLOCK! She even is trying out my challenge, which is pretty darn good for one chapter. So check her out and leave her a nice review for me. :)

* * *

Chapter 25

Chloe trudged up the apartments stairs, cursing the elevator for being in repair. Cursing Mai's for having someone weird infatuation with penthouse apartments. She tugged Alek's leather jacket closer together. It also so happens that the apartments heating was broken. And to day of all days it had to be freezing cold. She could hear Alek's light grace like footsteps behind her, and scowled, jealous of how quiet he could be, and how loud hers sounded to her ears. Her father had come and gone, like chocolate cake set in front of a fat kid. And instead of crying and such, she had phoned the number she'd received from her father, and asked for an address. Seeing how she was the uniter, the women agreed that sooner than later was better, and headily gave Chloe her address.

Chloe opened the push door, that leaded towards the hallway. Her hand outstretched as she held it open for Alek. Chloe was anxious and nervous as to what this women would have to say. Alek had been quiet ever since her father had left, and Chloe suspected it had something to do with what they'd find out. As Alek walked passed the arch way of the doors, Chloe grabbed his hand, and clasped hers and his together. Squeezing for to reassure him, that she was here. She watched in confusion as a pained smiled spread across is plump lips. Chloe wanted to lean up on her tippy toes, and give him a light kiss.

"Uniter" A light female voice, called out. Chloe who was a bit put off because she couldn't kiss Alek, turned to the direction of the voice. An older lady stood there leaning in the doorway, wearing what Chloe would considered to be called granny pants, and a long-sleeved purple shirt. Over all she looked very grandma like. Like a women who would give you cookies, and milk when you came over, or fluff a pillow for you before you sit down on her couch.

"Its just Chloe," she told the women standing in the door way. Chloe guessed that the women waited out in the hallway, for her. It didn't make Chloe feel better, or smug, it kind of made her annoyed. The only reason people or Mai's were nice to her was because she was the Uniter. Sometimes she wondered what it would be like if she was just a Mai, no uniter title, would they have protected her as much as they do now. Would they even care about her?

"Alright, Chloe and?" She asked motioning towards Alek's tense frame, he mumble out his name, not as confident as he usually was.

After that, the lady who told them her name was Charlotte, ushered them in, and brang them to sit in the dinning room table. Chloe who hadn't told the women, when she had phoned what she wanted, rushed to explain, and ask the question. The very question that Chloe knew had Alek on his toes, that made him tense. She wondered if he was hiding something from her. And than her mind went into overdrive, like it usually does when she thinks to much. She wondered if he had more powers, another visor, and than it came to something that really scared Chloe. Was Alek just with her, like in a relationship with her because of this whole bond or whatever they have? Was he doing it because that's what he thinks was told of him. It was funny how before Chloe never doubted Alek had feelings for her, well she did doubt it, but never doubted the reason. Chloe's leg began to bounce as the women rushed out of the dinning room, looking for the book. The very book they had brought back from England.

"Anything you want to tell me?" Chloe said, turning in the high class chair, and facing Alek. She watched as three different emotions crossed over his face. Guilt, fear, and what Chloe thought to be affection, or love. Chloe's mouth opened to ask him, what he was hiding but before a word could even escape her lips Charlotte came back into the room, carrying the heavy book.

The women sat down slowly, as she gently placed the book down. Chloe bit her lip, when they had the book they had never had took care of it. They almost got it stolen, at the same time Alek had almost got killed. Charlotte opened up the book carefully, her fingers drawing light circles over words, as she read the exact passage Chloe and Alek had read. Charlotte looked up at both of them a large smile on her face, before closing the book shut.

"Darling," Charlotte sighed towards Alek, "you know don't you?"

Chloe's eye brows raised up. Alek had been hiding something from her. Chloe turned to him in her chair, she could feel tears welling in the back of her eyes, her throat knotting up. Alek was supposed to be her best friend, her boyfriend for god sakes, he was supposed to tell her everything. He was hiding something, that was important to them, would explain why the order is attacking more frequently. The man she loved, didn't even show enough respect to her by telling her important information.

"Even with out reading I would know it." Alek told the women sourly. And Chloe's heart beat went frantic.

"Would you like to tell her?" Charlotte asked Alek kindly, her small wrinkled hand reaching over the table and patting his. Chloe didn't know what would hurt her more, for Alek to tell her, or for this elderly lady too.

"It'd be more professional, if you did so." Alek told the lady, moving his hand from under Charlotte's and gripping the table, and picking himself up and off the chair. Chloe looked up at him, her face screwed up in a look of confusion, and pain. He wanted to sooth her, and tell her that it wasn't anything bad. Well he'd hope she didn't think so. It was just something that he shouldn't have to tell her yet. She wanted to take her time. Be slow with there relationship. But by telling her what they had to tell her, it was going to speed their relationship up to end of the race. And he didn't know for sure if they'd get first place.

Chloe watched in dismay as Alek walked, back straight, shoulders tense, out of the high class dinning room. Chloe looked away from her boyfriend, and towards Charlotte.

"Кровпожертвованадлякохання, буде awaken дарункидовірногоохоронця." Charlotte recited, the words sounding real, as if Charlotte had been speaking Ukrainian her whole life. Which Chloe found the possibility was high. "Have you heard this before?"

"I think so," Chloe told her. Sometimes Chloe wished that instead of claws, and slit eyes, that they had photogenic memory. That would have helped her so much., in many, many things in her life. But she was fairly certain that Alek had read the same passage, same sentence, when they had went to England.

"Do you know what it means sweat heart?" Charlotte asked kindly. Chloe thought that if Charlotte would be an amazing grandmother, that's if she doesn't have any.

"No,"

"The blood sacrificed for love, will awaken the gifts to the true guardian." Charlotte told her, her voice honey sweat, her face calming, even soothing. But Chloe didn't feel soothed, her heart rate picked up, she felt like she couldn't breath. "That's the translation."

Chloe, not knowing how, found her self all the way across the room, stalking out of the dinning room without a second glance at the elderly lady. Her mind was on overdrive, her body was moving her, nothing seemed to feel real. Her heart was beating to fast, her mind was hazy, her fingers were shaking, and everything she saw was tinted with a light blur. Alek loved her. The only way he could be guardian, is if he loved her.

"Chloe," Alek said moving away from the opposite wall from her. His movements slow, and hesitant. Chloe just stood there, watching as he moved closer to her. Now that she was standing a short distance, one that kept getting smaller as he walked towards her, she didn't know what to do. What was one supposed to say when the guy she loves, loves her, when the reason why he has to go through all this traumatic is because of the simple fact that he loves her. She closes her eyes, her jaw clenching and unclenching. Her ears were ringing and it her head was pounding.

Chloe opened her eyes at the feeling of Alek's large warm hands cupping her face. He was looking down at her with so much passion, his eyes seemed to consume her, as he looked down at her. His eyes averting everywhere as if he was trying to memorize her face. He's body was so close her body could feel his heat, his warmth and it almost made her forget about what she just learned. And than he looked down at her lips, licked his, and backed away. His hands dropping away from her face.

"I'll forget about, anything, everything if you want. Just please forget that." He told her, pain filling his voice. Chloe watched with sadden eyes as a frown played on his lips, as all that warmth, and passion that had filled his eyes moments ago disappeared.

"Why?" She asked, confused. She wasn't upset that he loved her. She was ecstatic, she wanted to jump for joy. But because he loved her, he would go through pain. A lot. And apart of her wished, the un-elfish part, that he didn't love her. Because the people she loved, the people who are close to her, usually end up dead. But she knew not to push him away again. She had tried it, before she had such strong feelings for him, before he knew of her feelings, and it still hadn't worked.

She was shocked. She was scared. For him.

"I know you wanted to start off slow," he continued, running his long fingers, one Chloe thought would make for a good pianist, through his golden mane. His eye brows knitted together in obvious pain.

"I don't want to forget it."

And than she's moving. Moving towards him. Her arms wrapping around his narrow waist. Pulling him close to her, but leaving a few centimetres in the space between each others lips. Chloe not hesitating in the slightest leaned up a captured his lips in hers. Putting as much passion into the kiss that her lips would allow, that was appropriate when in someone's home. As Chloe lips slid across Alek's, she couldn't help but think this was the best kiss she had ever experienced in general, and from Alek. She could feel how much love he had for her. She whole being glowing. It was funny how the softest of kisses could portray someone's love to them, and how the roughest and the most passionate of kisses could do the same. Chloe didn't know what to classify this kiss as, it was both soft and sweet but full with passion and love. The kiss wasn't a normal one, but that was just what they were. They weren't normal, they were extraordinary beings Chloe realized, so its pretty fitting if there kiss was extraordinary. And as their kiss came to an end, Alek pulled her closer, leaning his forehead on hers for a moment, before dropping his head to her shoulder, pulling her, bring her closer to him.

"I'm sorry," he whispers in her ear. And her heart started beating uncontrollably because Alek understood her like no one else. He understood that in some weird way by wanting to start slow, and progress in time was her way of controlling what was going on in her life. The only thing Chloe could really control. But they couldn't go back to just boyfriend and girlfriend. Those words felt raw in her mouth. They were lovers now, and that changed everything. Not in a bad way, no Chloe was ecstatic. No it would change her control over the relationship. What was after lovers? After the 'I love you's were said. She had never gone this far, barely had a boyfriend. Well if Brian even counts as one. She couldn't rely on movies or magazines to guide her like most normal teenagers did. Because lets face it Chloe is the furthest thing from normal.

* * *

A/N: A lot of authors will say that reviews motivate a writer to continue to write, or to continue to post more frequently. And its very true. When I read a review from one of my readers it makes me want to write a chapter right in that moment, to make them happy. And it makes writing more fun knowing that when you complete it and post it, people with review it, tell you if they like it or not. And I wont be like some authors who hold back from writing when they don't get as much reviews as they wanted. I wont even change my posting schedule. (I don't have one) So why write this big paragraph? Just to say that reviews mean a lot to me. That I cherish any and all.


	26. Chapter 26

(Chapter 26)

**A/N: I haven't posted a new chapter to this story in awhile. And to be honest with you guys, I'm just frustrated with it. I have this whole story written out, what I want in the next chapter, but the old chapters annoy me to no end. I just wanted to scrap it up and restart. But I don't have time for that, and quiet frankly don't even think this story is worthy of redoing. I'm just going to post chapters, whenever I feel like it. Basically it might take me awhile to post the next chapter. Sorry.**

**A/N: That being said, I will, hopefully post chapters for my new stories. More frequently.**

* * *

"I still don't understand what my dad was saying?" Chloe told Alek, as he closed the passenger door for her. She buckled her seat belt in quickly and swivelled in Alek's leather car seat, to face him.

"Think about it Chloe," Alek said clicking his seat belt in place. She watched with fascination as he dragged is longer golden fingers through his curls, while spontaneously shoving the key in the ignition and starting up his car. "What are the benefits that order has knowing who loves you, and who-" he stops abruptly.

"Who I love?" Chloe continues for him She didn't know if his pause was because of the car that swerved into his lane, or maybe because he was hesitant, insecure about her feelings for him. Chloe knew she loved him. Knew he loved her. It was a sly, comfortable way of telling him. Every girl wanted the boy she loved to say those three words in some romantic way or place but not Chloe.

Not anymore.

There could've been a time when she wanted nothing more than some hot, lean, to good to be true guy to be romantic, and say those beloved words in the sweetest of ways. But that part was gone, it flew out the window with the hope that her and Brian could be something more than platonic.

It was gone but she found she didn't want it back.

She just wanted Alek. And from the look Alek gave her, the one with smouldering eyes and a real pirate smile, white teeth and all, Chloe had no doubt that he wanted her back. Nothing and no one would get in there way.

"They could capture you, make you bait."

Maybe the order could.

Chloe bit her lip turning away from Alek, who was visibly clutching the steering wheel. If they ever took Alek, Chloe would no doubt run straight the head of the Order, walk in the building unarmed. Give up all her lives for him. There wouldn't be any plans made, the Mai wouldn't even no where she went, they wouldn't find out. Because nothing would stop Chloe. Maybe the Order would separate them, put Alek in harm, but Chloe would not stop in till her Alek was safe.

"That's what your father wanted you to find out." Alek said slowly turning the car down her street, his eyes weary of her, wandering her face, searching for any sign of break down.

"Me? You knew that being near me, being connected to me in this way could harm you?" Chloe said her voice barely above a whisper, her emotions got the better of her. Sure Chloe knew that the Order could make Alek bait, but she never suspected the Order finding out about her feelings for Alek. But the connection, the powers Alek got, all that came from his love for her. Obvious to the Order.

"Chloe had these feelings for you long before that trip to London," he said, not looking at her, but looking at the rear-view mirror, and pulling into her drive way in one quick fluid motion.

"I know," she said, unbuckling her seat belt. She missed his touch, even if they had a steamy kiss almost 15 minutes ago. Once he parked perfectly and stopped the car, Chloe swung open her door, and rushed around the car to Alek. He slide out of the car, and right after closing the drivers door, he opened his arms for her.

She jumped into his embrace, and wrapped her arms around his neck. She leaned up and kissed the croak of said neck, and inhaled his manly scent. They said home is were the heart is. Chloe always thought that saying was ridiculous, because your living beating heart was in your body, and sure your body was your home, a permanent one, but everyone knew that, it didn't need to be some famous saying. Only now did she understand it really. Alek held her heart, he was her home. Home is where you feel safe. And Alek is where she felt safe, where she felt wanted, needed, and important.

"I'll be fine," he said kissing her hair, soothingly and slow. Chloe had noticed, even before they started being something more than platonic, boyfriend and girlfriend even, that they touched more than regular friends would. That everything they did together would be with a side of hand holding, or an arm wrapped around ones waist. Touching each other was like second nature. It wasn't because of the warmth, and the static energizing, heart racing, and even soothing at times touch. It was what it meant.

For Chloe it made her insecure feelings about there relationship, or even the feeling of being alone fly out the window. Made them disappear. When he slide his arm around her waist, or kissed her head, it was like he was telling her that she wasn't alone, just by touching her bare skin to his. It was reassurance that he was there, that everything was going to be okay.

"How do you know?" Chloe said snuggling closer to him. She felt his arm's tighten around her more, as if he was preparing to protect from everything and everything. Protecting her from what he was about to say.

"I don't,' he told her. Chloe didn't know whether she should cry because how brutally honest he was, or smile up at him because he had told her the truth. No matter how harsh it was. She was done not knowing what was going on around her. Done being that kind of girl. Chloe leaned her head up, and off his shoulder, and pecked the side of his lips gently, before snuggling back into the croak of his neck.

The onlookers would look at them as if they were regular teenagers, touching each other for the hell of it. Most likely going through a faze were boyfriends mean more to life than family or school. But to them, they were lovers embracing, and holding each other because just like death, harm to Alek and the ones she loved was inevitable.

Chloe unwrapped her arm around Alek's neck, after a few minutes of complete and relaxing silence. She kissed his cheek lightly before tugging his caucused hand in hers, and pulling her towards her steps and to the front door. They were supposed to be inside the house hours ago, but her father, someone who she cared for deeply but ruined any and all respect she had for him when he left again, had told her about finding information on Alek, and how and why he was the curator. What the order would do now. They were supposed to be in her room, lying down, holding each other, whispering sweet nothings, but instead they went across town and to an elderly woman's home. Learned information, which was new to Chloe and old to Alek.

But finally they were back home, a little bit broken and a little bit crazy. But they fit.

As Chloe searched her bag for the keys to her house, Alek's phone went off. She stopped searching and watched as he answered the phone call with raised eye brows and said hello.

"Kai."

Chloe's eyes widen as did Alek's. It wasn't as if Kai was an enemy anymore. Chloe considered him her friend. But he didn't phone, they didn't phone him. It was just how things were. If she died, he most likely would be invited to attend her funeral, her request. And same goes for him.

"Hold on let me put it on speaker, Chloe's here with me." Alek said, before turning loud speaker on.

"Hello Chloe," Kai said over the line, his voice rough, and heavy sounding. Her heart ached for the next words, because knowing her luck whatever was to be said next wasn't something she would prefer.

"Hey Kai," Chloe responded, her voice monotone.

"I'm just going to cut the chase," he said shakily. The boy with razor sharp teeth, fast reflexes and hard, solid looking abs sounded afraid. "I need your help."

"With what?" Alek asked. He was the three C's. Calm, cool, and collected. Chloe didn't suspect any less from him.

"My dad," Chloe heard Kai sigh, "The Order attacked, they shot him with Mai bodily fluids." Chloe didn't know what that meant, but the look on Alek's face, the sheer shock, and sympathy scared her. Alek was known to hate Jackals, especially Kai. But somehow, the words Kai just uttered, somehow it provoked sympathy out of Alek. Her mind went crazy, and the only thing she could make out from it was that the Mai's bodily fluid effects Jackals, just like effects humans.

That means Kai's father has a few hours, maybe even a day to live. And now Kai is asking for help. That means there must be, somewhere, a cure.

* * *

**A/N: Not my best chapter, but oh well.**

**A/N: About three or four chapters left of this story. (Keep up the reviews they make my day/week/month/year/life)**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 7

"The Jackals need our help," Alek told the flustered looking Mai's. Both Chloe and Alek had rushed in the phone call making and phoned as many Mai's as they could and asked them all to meet up at the pride leaders home.

Jasmine's and Alek's top floor apartment.

Alek had told them it was an emergency and almost all the Mai's in Jasmine's pride had rushed towards their apartment, except for some stubborn Mai's. Chloe looked around the crowded apartment, her eyes landing on Jasmine. Alek had only gave a quick call to Jasmine telling her to be prepared for many guests, and to phone some as well. She went with the flow, not once asking why but Chloe could see that she was twitching to be in charge.

She was after all the pride leader.

"The San Francisco Jackal leader has been shot with a dart filled with our bodily fluids." Alek told them his voice raising on the word 'our' explaining to them that the curse that was set upon us was the reason someone was severing. The reason why we needed to help. No it wasn't the only reason, Chloe had many, one being that he was her friend. Chloe would not lose another friend to this pointless curse. She wouldn't allow it. Kai believed that they was a cure, sure apart of her knew that Kai was also in a irrational state of mind. But that was understandable his father was slowly dying. But Kai was a smart boy, he knew when things were pointless, he knew when he would have to give up. Kai's father was not a friend of hers. No she'd deem him more of an enemy. She still flinches to this day thinking about all the pain Kai's father had inflected on Alek. But that man was Kai's dad. Kai whom was her friend, who had saved her life, who had opened up to her.

And yet Alek was not, and most likely would never be friends with Kai. Alek was taught to hate them, to despise their species. To think of them lesser than Mai's, But Alek was one of those guys who would do anything for those he loved. Chloe smiling to her self, had found out earlier that day that she was loved by him. But Chloe needs help. And Alek would give it to her.

Just like she needed help from Alek, Kai needs help from her. And she was not going to let down a friend because of her stubborn species. But in the end she needed them, she needed them on her side 100%. Because where ever this cure was, they needed it now, and the fastest way to get it, was with the help of her pride.

"Even if we wanted to," A tall, stick thin, women said her jet black hair almost the exact same as Jasmines was pulled into a tight pony tail, her chin raised high as if she was more important than all the Mai's standing in the room. As if she was more important than the Uniter and her protector.

"Which we don't." a man beside her interjected.

"We don't have a cure, the Jackal has a few hours to live at the most we cannot do anything." She continued, sending a smirk towards Alek.

"Have you guys even searched for a cure?" Chloe asked outraged by this women's cold heart.

Silence.

"I thought so. You guys have been waiting so long for me to come, for me to unite, but yet you allow humans to die everyday. On purpose or not. Kai believes there is a cure, and since you guys haven't tried looking for one, there might be one. And I the Uniter say we are going to help." Chloe told them, looking at every single Mai in the room. Jasmine caught her eye smiling lightly and nodding her head in acceptance. She turned to Alek who had a smirk on his face, he pulled her closer to him, proud of her.

"You do not control us Uniter." The same women said, her back straight at her eyes squinted in disgust.

"But yet you still call me by my title. Uniter. I am supposed to unite humans, with Mai. Jackals with Mai, but if I don't have your support. I can't." She spit back with as much vengeance as she could. Chloe felt her claws itching to make an appearance.

* * *

"Kai," Chloe whispered walking into dark forbidden looking abandon warehouse. The sounds of the Mai's footsteps loud and heavy, quick and lethal. If this so happened to be a trap Chloe knew with no doubt that the Mai would be the ones left standing. But she knew it wasn't a trap, Kai would play her twice. The sound of his voice over the phone, broken, confused was not something someone could act. It was to real.

"Chloe," Kai said walking out from the dark and into the small light patch in front of her. He looked frumpy and tied. His body was swaying with fatigue, his eyes were red with crying, and his lips were cracked and bleeding. "I see you brought some Mai's."

Chloe watched as Kai took in the rest of the Mai's around him, watched as his eyes stuck to Jasmines black clad frame His eye brows raise with appreciation to her outfit choice , and than dart back to Chloe. Chloe nodded her head explaining that they wanted a truce. That if the Mai helped out the Jackal's they would no longer fight each other. That they would live in the same country, state, city in peace. No mysterious deaths with claw marked body, and ripped out jugulars.

"My father understood that when he agreed with asking for your help." Kai admitted, turning around and walking back into the darkness. Chloe who really wanted to sing hallelujah and jump up and down instead followed him down an hallway, while the Mai's followed behind her. A snug smiled did appear on her lips.

It was wiped quickly away when someone grabbed her arm. She halted, and whipped around staring into the offending persons eyes.

Brown, beautiful eyes.

"Really Alek?" Chloe groaned turning away from him and continuing to walk. He had been with a couple of our the Mai's scouting the place for the Order, and were supposed to meet up with us later.

Later is now.

"Sorry," he whispered and kissed her cheek. Chloe stumbled a bit surprised, but got back on track and glared at a smirking Mai. She continued to follow Kai, as the Mai continued to follow her, into a well lit room. Outside the room, two Jackals stood, with puckered eyebrows and frowns. Chloe could tell that some Jackals didn't approve of said truce, but nether did some Mai's. But they didn't have a say in it.

To bad so sad.

She passed the armed Jackals and into the lit room. The room had a musty smell and the floors were damp. There was a table in the comer and a chair tucked into it. A laptop placed on said table, and some papers spread on the open desk space. But in the middle of the room lay a bed.

On the bed was man. The same man who had used his son in tricking her. The man who had beat Alek to a pulp. The very man that they were here for. The one who had gotten shot with the Mai's bodily fluid. His eyes were closed, sweat was beading on his forehead, and his skin was a sickly grey colour. He looked dead. But Chloe could hear the unmistakably slow beat of his heart. Could see his chest raise up and down ever so slowly.

He was alive, but barely.

Chloe continued to stare at him as the rest of the Mai's shuffled in the room. Chloe knew she couldn't take all the Mai with her. That would have been really dumb. But she had taken the strongest, and most lethal looking of the bunch. Just in case there was going to be a show down. Chloe heard the gasps of her fellow Mai's as they took in the once scary man, in his death bed.

"I didn't know we were having a party," the deep, rough voice rumbled.

"Father, they are here to help." Kai told him, his voice soften once he took a glance at his fathers hazed out eyes. But his father didn't answer, he just shook his head, and closed his eyes once more.

"Do you have another room we could talk in?" Chloe asked motioning to the crowed Mai's and Jackals. Kai nodded his head and walked out of the room and leading them into another one. The new room Kai had taken them in wasn't much better than the previous one. The smell, if was possibly, was more musky and the floors were more damp. Chloe could hear the squish of the boots hitting small puddles.

"How long does your father have?" Chloe asked not facing Kai, instead she opted to watching her Mai people get comfortable. Many of the Mai's leaned against the wall taking in the universal pose of there arms crossed across their chest. Those who weren't leaning against the wall with an air of ignorance were standing stick straight, ready for any command Chloe would call.

"The doctors believe that it takes longer for your-it to kill us." Kai said, and Chloe snuck a look at him. His chin raised, and his jaw muscle clenching and unclenching. Kai was trying to be brave. He was now the leader of the Jackals, he was in charge. He had seen how the pressure of being a leader ruined people, how they had to grow up to fast. She wanted nothing more than to run up to him and wrap her arms around her waist.

Completely platonic.

"Than we got to get to work." Alek deadpanned moving beside Chloe and away from the wall he was leaning on. Chloe nodded her head, biting her lip.

"How did it happen?" She asked. Regrettably of course, after she saw the look of pain, the look of guilt cross Kai's well defined face.

"The Order was mad at us for choosing your species over there's. We had left exactly like I had told you, but we all missed home. We thought it was safe." He told them, Chloe watched as his hands balled up into fists, as a grimace was firm on his lips. "Guess we were wrong."

"You believe there is a cure?" The women from before asked her face scrunched up with disgust. Chloe wondered with distain as to who invited her. No one liked her, even those who were extremely anti jackal. It was amusing seeing her posh, and her I'm-way-better-than-you altitude, being judged by the Jackals. How every single Jackal looked at her with disgust. She rarely agreed with people who attempted to kill her before, but she agreed that this women was degusting in the sense of humanity.

"The Order wouldn't have made something that could harm them, with out a cure." Kai said. It was funny how the other Jackals and Mai both nodded their heads in agreement. Funny how people who hate each other can bond over their greater hate for something else.

"We know where the order is stationed, but we need a map of the place." Chloe told them, she pointed to a few Mai's, ones she hadn't learned their names but had the look of intelligence. Those Mai's nodded their heads and walked out of the room.

"You guys , " she says pointing to another group, a mixture of Mai's and Jackals, "get weapons."

Chloe turned to Jasmine, who was leaning against a part of the wall. "You make an even group with Mai's and Jackals, and get them ready." Jasmine nodded her heads, and the walked out of the room, the rest of the Mai's and Jackals following quickly behind her.

Chloe turned to Alek who was smirking proudly down at her. She stood on the tips of her toes and kissed him on the cheek, before wrapping her arm around his waist and pulling him out of the room. Kai following. She turned down the hallway, and walking straight towards the room that was lit the best. The room with the man who had harmed her boyfriend.

Boyfriend.

It felt strange thinking about Alek like that. Not that she didn't have feelings for him. She obviously did. But because the word boyfriend sounded so mundane. So human. But she wasn't, not anymore. She felt foolish and girly thinking about it now. Thinking about something other than her friends father in his death bed. But she couldn't stop her self from thinking about it. She was going to go march right into the Order's layer. The Order who were trying to kill her. She felt as if she should voice her thoughts. But would she say. Maybe she should just say she loved him. Because bassit knows she does. It was if they were made for each other.

Mates.

The word flew into her brain and stuck. Mates. That word was used fairly often when describing a Mai relationship. Mates. But she never thought it would classify her and Alek's relationship. But that's what they were, wasn't it? Mates they were meant to be together, Chloe felt it in her bones. IN her soul. Alek was her one love, her only. She couldn't see herself moving on, leaving him, falling for someone knew.

"You can talk to him if you like," Kai said saving her from her drowning and confusing thoughts. Hadn't she thought that about Brian, that he was the one? Chloe swivelled around in her boyfriend, her mate, Alek's arm. She looked to Kai who nodded his head encouragingly. For him, she thought. She moved out of Alek's hold, which was surprising to her, because she had sworn her arm was around Alek's waist when they had first left the room.

"I'm going to go talk to him," Chloe told Alek, she watched as Alek took a step to follow her, "Alone."

She kissed his cheek, and turned back around stalking her way towards the ill man. She bent down on her knees, and looked down at him. His clothes were baggy, and stingy. She could see sweat, plaster, and glisten over his bare usually tan skin. But his skin today was not tan. It was a foul colour, grey and muted, as if the life was slowly getting sucked out of him. All this pain he was going through, just from a taste of her saliva. She banished the thoughts of putting him down, of leaning down and placing a chaste kiss to his lips, one which she found her stomach flipping, and revolting at the thought of.

"Thank you," she heard him whisper, his eyes slowly and lazily opening. His pupils blown out, a ring of silver. "For helping me."

"Your welcome," she sighed. Even if this man had tried to kill her, had tried to kill Alek, she couldn't watch him die painfully. No matter what he did, he did for those he loved, for his species. He wasn't that much different from Chloe. Chloe had watched Valentina kill that assassin, Chloe hadn't even batted an eyelash as the man dropped to the ground dead. But that man could've had a family, could've been doing the same thing she had been doing. Saving those they love.

They all had something in common. No matter how much distain they have for each other. They all would do anything for those they love. She hated that it was at the cost of someone else life, but it was the sad hard truth. And she was working on fixing it. Somehow.

"I'm sorry for trying to kill you Uniter," he told her, his voice thick and worn out. She nodded her head in a silent appreciation. She understood more than anyone.

"Tell him," he says lifting his thick arm up, shakily bending his fingers, as he points to Alek, "too."

"Why don't you?" She whispers.

"Because I still think he's mad at me for kicking his ass." And than his hand drops, and he smirks at Chloe, before closing his eyes, and resting once again. She gets up off her knees, and rubs of the slim, feeling the dampness sink into the jeans, her skin becoming eradiated. She walks towards Alek, with a small noticeable frown on her face, obviously placed by there because of Kai's fathers comment.

"You okay?" Alek whispers to Chloe, wrapping his arm around her waist, and kissing the top of her head.

Mate.

"Yeah," she says turning into his hold and reaching up, wrapping her arms around his neck, and pulling his head down. Making him crane his neck, and softly touching her lips to his. She felt him wrap his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. The heat following off of him, her skin feeling like its burning. Like she's on fire. She moves her hands from around his neck, and places it on his chest. Feeling the strong and erratic beat of his heart. He's hands move from holding her waist, and up over her curves towards her head. He places both hands on her cheeks, and kisses her more forcefully, more patiently.

And before it could get really heated, someone coughs.

She can feel Alek's hand loosen from holding her face, but not move. His lips still on hers, and she could feel his lips turn up into a smirk. She slowly, and regrettably pushes Alek away, opening her eyes and turn to the intruder.

Kai.

"While you guys were busy making out." Kai said. Chloe scoffed, and Alek chuckled. "We've, both Mai and Jackal's decided that you staying alive is the most important."

Chloe opened her mouth to rebut.

"Your job is to unite all. We may have decided to live in harmony now, but your bodily fluid, you kiss is still a threat to us." Ka continued. Chloe turned around annoyed to face Alek who was nodding along, as if Kai was the preacher and Alek was the church boy.

"I agree," Alek said, "we should add an extra couple Mai, and Jackals covering her."

"Yeah," Kai said nodding along to Alek's words, but looking uncomfortable. "But we need your help."

"Of course, " Alek scoffed. "I'm going to be right by her side." Chloe groaned, she had meant to tell him that she didn't want him to go with her. That she wanted him safe in her. She had plenty of lives left, she could get shot, and wake up. It would be fine for her. But if he were to. He wouldn't. And knowing Alek he'd probably jump in front of a bullet for her.

"That too but," he shifted, flustered and uncomfortable for asking what he would be asking. If Chloe hadn't wanted more trouble for Alek, more ways to put him in danger, she would've found it amusing. Amusing that such a broad chested, second best glare besides Alek's, was uncomfortable afraid. She turned to her mate, and looked him up and down. She had know Alek was toned, she had the pleasure to have seen him without a shirt on. Thankfully. His shoulders were wide, just the way she liked them, and his stomach was rock hard, lean. When he moved she could see his muscles through his tight shirts.

Kai was smart to be uncomfortable.

"We need to put you under, to see if Chloe's next death will happen today."

* * *

**A/N: I got five long and beautiful reviews. And honestly I couldn't be anymore happier. Your reviews could be a sentence long, even a smiley face, and I would love them. But when you guys take time out of her day to write me long reviews, it makes so so so happy. You guys make writing this story enjoyable(if you guys haven't read my last A/n about not liking it anymore). So thank you so very much, you guys are the best readers, and I hope you guys continue to support this story!**

**A/n2; This story is coming to and end, and oh gosh has it been a trip. But that doesn't mean I wont be writing other TNLOCK fan fictions. Do you guys know the author 'syfygeek13' well her and I decided to do a collaboration story. One chapter she writes(Chloe's POV) and one chapter I write(Alek's pov). I'll tell you guys when, and where we post that story!**

**SELF ADVERTISNG BELOW:**

**(here's my new TNLOCK story)**

**Title: Lies Can Become Truths**

**Summary: Chloe King has successfully united humans and Mai's/ But that doesn't mean both, rivalry prides, and The Order have forgotten about her. Chloe king must fake a marriage with Alek to stay in the San Francisco pride while being hunted down. (CHALEK OBVIOUSLY)**

**P.S**

**Don't you love how my author notes are almost as long as the chapter. ****J**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

They had put Alek to sleep, using a tranquilizer that was supposed to be able to knock out a bear for at least an hour. All the Mai's, and Jackals in the room had been hoping for Alek to have another vision. Chloe on the other hand had hoped he wouldn't. Sure it helped them protect Chloe, stop a death that was sure to come, but it didn't help Alek. He'd be emotionally scared with a vivid picture of Chloe dying. She put Alek before herself, and she would do it every time.

Luckily Alek had woken up dazed, and frowning. He didn't get a vision. He was upset with himself at first, Chloe saw that clearly. He was mad because he couldn't help her. He was her protector, her guardian, and he wasn't able to help her. She knew he felt useless. But as much as Chloe wanted Alek to feel better about his role in her life, she was still overly pleased that no vision was sent his way.

That's how Chloe ended up in the back of a black van being jostled in her seat. They had no clue as to what was going to happen, but one thing every Mai and Jackal agreed on, was finding the antidote. As the van swerved into a street behind the Orders warehouse, Chloe turned to Alek. She could feel how nervous he was and it was making her on edge. It scared her to think that her boyfriend, her lover, was scared for her someone with more than one life. It scared her to think that there was a possibility that she could die, because that also meant that her love could as well. Too soon did the black van stop. Alek who was in protector mode unbuckled her seat belt, and kissed her forehead before sliding open the side door, and allowing the 3 other Mai out.

Chloe was the last to slide out, she felt as if she was in a dream, were her body wasn't really controlled by herself. Her feet lightly touched the pavement before the driver of the black van speed off. The car that was behind hers, unloaded their Jackals and swerved out following the other van.

All they needed to do was sneak in, which was supposed to be easy. They had hacked into the Orders security system, and made loops of the cameras. When Alek made the call they'd turn off the cameras, and loop it. Than all they needed to do was walk in, straight, turn left, up the stairs and open the door labelled room 453, the lab. Inside they'd look for the antidote, which should be labelled, and leave.

Easy.

Chloe watched as the Mai's, and Jackals all huddled together, and as Alek sent them to cover each exit, knock out any and all guards. The remaining left were Alek, Jasmine, Kai, and the best combat fighter Dean. Alek quickly dialled a number and told them everything was set, and than turned off his phone. She moved towards the group with slow legs.

Alek, wrapped his arm around Chloe and whispered in her ear, "stay by my side."

She nodded her head, and walked by his side, as the stalked into the back door. Two Jackals stood there arms crossed, and smirking down at the unconscious guards. She gave them a light smile, before Alek pulled her hand and turned left. The sound of their feet unmistakably loud against the cool tile floors. Chloe snuck a quick glance at the cameras, proud of the smart Mai's and Jackals she had supporting her. Alek and Chloe walked in front, with Kai taking up the middle, and Dean and Jasmine staying back. Chloe watched as Alek pushed open the heavy doors to the stairs, and rushed up the first level, looking for any one before calling them up. Chloe ran up the stairs, and a feeling of déjà vu hit her.

The first time she died, she was running away from the Order. And now she was running towards them. She felt chills run down her spine.

As the rushed up the stairs, and towards the top floor Chloe found a strange feeling of anxiousness. She was going to be able to find the cure, to be able to save the Mai. Maybe the Uniter's job wasn't to save humans, to make the curse go away, maybe she was supposed to stop the Order, and find something to heal the humans. Whatever it was, it was going to help.

Chloe ran down the hallway, her eyes catching the golden plate with the numbers 453. Alek was behind her, and she caught a light smirk on his lips.

They had finally won.

Maybe not. Because when Chloe finally opened that door, she didn't find an empty lab, no instead she found a man she had meet once or twice, and in his hand was a gun, loaded and ready to shoot.

"Whitney," she gasped out. Her throat felt like it was on fire, and her heart beat sped up. The door making a resounding smack, and she moved in the room. Shock was evident on her face.

"You know him?" Alek asked, slipping in front of her.

"Rezza. Brian's dad." She said, her eyes wide and shocked.

"The one and only," Whitney said lowering the gun.

"You're the leader of The Order?" She asked her voice feeling heavy. Chloe watched in disgust as Brian played with the gun in his hand, laughing lightly as he passed it back in forth between his rough scared hands.

"Yes, and you're the Uniter," he told her, an evil smile taking place on his thin lips.

"But Brian," she stutterd moving away from a tense Alek. Chloe heard both Jasmine and Kai take in a breath. They stood behind Alek, their bodys still and tense. They knew darn well that they couldn't fight Whitney, he held a gun something that he could flick up and shoot Chloe dead in less than a second. "You could have saved him."

"Not enough time," he told her his eye brows scrunched together. "The effects were almost instant."

"You could've told him!" She screeched tears running down her face. It wasn't a very smart move to scream at the man holding a gun, but Chloe was acting rational right now. And Alek knew that. So he pulled her in and placed her shivering body behind his.

"But I didn't, and nether did you."

Chloe's mouth felt dry. She didn't tell him, and now he was dead in the ground. His father didn't ether, and that was another reason he would no longer breath. The people that surrounded Brian were evil beings.

She was evil than, wasn't she?

"Enough is enough. You wanted this, right?" Chloe moved in front of Alek, eyeing the object Whitney pulled out of his pants.

The antidote.

"What do you want," she growled out. Alek tried reaching out for her but she just moved away from him and closer to Whitney.

"Hand yourself over," he sang out to her. Chloe's whole body tensed, as did the other 3 Mai, Jackal did. Hadn't Chloe expected that. No matter how much the Order hate the Jackals and the Mai, they hated her more. They wanted her dead. And it finally hit her. This was a set up. Chloe jerked back and looked at Kai, his eyes shown with fear.

Fear for her.

"Don't Chloe," Alek said.

Kai shook his head 'no'. And Chloe felt her heart burst. The Jackals weren't tricking her, the Order just was one step ahead. But now was Chloe's time to knock them down, and save Kai's dad.

"Ah Alek, her Curator, her guardian." Whitney said walking closer to both Chloe and Alek.

"Give us the antidote." Alek growled, pushing Chloe to the side. "Or we'll kill you."

With what weapon, Chloe thought. Daggers were all she aloud the Mai, and Jackals to bring with them. No fire weapons, she had complained. Because they were unpredictable, and she wasn't in the mood to pick out bullets from the fellow Mai's, and Jackals. But Alek's dagger wouldn't do anything. Because the time I'd take him to take it out, was the time it would take Whitney to aim the gun and shoot it point blank at Chloe's head.

They both knew that.

"You wouldn't." Whitney growled lifting the gun.

Kai's dagger went spinning towards Whitney's hand, and Whitney dropped the gun clutching his wound hand. Chloe kicked the gun towards Alek, smirking at Kai's quick thinking.

Maybe they could kill him.

"But I would, you've been terrorizing Chloe for months now. I could end it now," Alek smirked. "Using your own gun." Chloe hears the click, of safety being clicked off. Was he really going to do it? She had dreamed about the day she'd meet the leader of the Order. Dreamed about the day he'd die. But now that its here, in front of her, she doesn't want it.

She doesn't want anymore blood on her hands or Alek's.

"I am very secretive when it comes to things. I'm the only one who knows what the antidotes made up of." Both Chloe and Alek in sync cocked their heads to the side, amusement now shining in both their eyes. "Now don't look at me like that. I didn't make it, but I killed the guy who did."

Shit.

"If you want the antidote, it wouldn't be so smart as to kill me now"

"Why not?" Jasmine stuttered.

As if in slow motion, Whitney's hand loosens on the glass vile. The clear glass smashing into millions of little shards, and the yellow liquid spilling out.

"Because than you wont know how to save the Jackle leader." He smirked.

Chloe watches as Jasmine steps up, her shoulders held high, as she plucks the gun out of a shocked Alek, whose eyes are still on the antidote. Jasmine raised the gun, a smirk, one that wasn't because of pleasure, or amusement.

It was out of revenge.

Chloe too could feel the bitter sweet taste of revenge, it tasted like the coopery taste of blood.

A smell, because of the Order, she was all to familiar with. It reminded her of all the lives lost in this pointless war, and how satisfy it would feel to see the man who had led it fall down.

"You aren't going to help us any how."

A shot to the shoulder.

But Whitney was a living breathing person, someone who had hopes and dreams. Who once was happy. And no matter how much he had hurt her, and no matter how much Chloe wanted to see him die. His death wasn't going to be the last.

And isn't that what she wanted? No more deaths.

If she wants peace, she cant kill for it.

So as the second bullet spirals towards Whitney's heart, the only thing Chloe could do, was jump in front. The bullet entering her side, and out the back. She dropped to her knees clutching her side, blood sputtering out, but she wasn't going to die from the wound. She would heal.

She opened her mouth to tell them not to harm Whitney, but as she looked towards her friends, to Alek. She watched in slow motion as Alek's strong build, dropped with a loud resounding smack, onto the tile floor.

A/n: This chapter is insanely short. But at least I updated right? Thanks to all those who reviewed, and I'd love to hear from more of you! Did you like it? What do you thinks going to happen next?

Also if any of you have any ideas for a CHALEK fic that you want me to write, I'd be honoured if you PM them. This fic is almost done, and I need to continue to write CHALEK stuff or else I'll cry from the pain of it being over.

IMPORTANT: Basically I started a collaboration story with SYFYGEEK13 most of you guys probably know her! Amazing writer, I know! We just posted our story on a new account we made "colabchalek" it's called "Lost in Your Memory."

It's a story about Chloe's life finally coming together, and everything being on track, and right. But than some awful events take place, causing Chloe to forget her memories. Forget her and Alek's love.

Please check out that story, and while your out searching FF, go look up SYFYGEEK13. J


	29. Chapter 29

"Don't touch Whitney," Chloe growled at the remaining beings in the room, before running towards Alek's body. She sank to her knees, and flipped Alek onto his back checking for a pulse. She heaved a sigh of relief when she felt the steady beat of his heart rate underneath her meek fingers. She turned to Jasmine, who was still shell shocked, gun still raised, and nodded, singling that Alek was breathing. Chloe pulled Alek's head onto her lap, and checked for any damage. As she searched for any wounds on his head, she felt a tear slide out from her left eye, and down her cheek.

His normally tan face, was now pale. The amusement that was ever present on his face was washed away, his face now looking emotionless, and dead. She resisted the urge to check his pulse again, and instead zoned onto his heart beat, and listening the beautiful sound of the thump in Alek's chest. Chloe gently rubbed her thumb over Alek's cheek.

"Wake up," she pleaded, her voice hoarse. Her whole body felt drained, and the bullet wound which had felt numb before, started to sting. Sooner or later she would feel the painful after effects.

"Uniter, he is breathing, but we must check your bullet wounds," Dean told her snapping her out of her bubble. She had forgotten they were there. Chloe raised her head, and turned to the three other beings in the room.

Jasmine was holding the gun up, her eyes were still shocked at her actions. She could see Jasmine's frame shake a little. Chloe's heart went out to her friend. Jasmine was bad ass, but killing someone, or almost killing them, for the right reason or the wrong, still has an after effect on your emotions. Jasmine could kill any order member when being attacked. It was self defence. But Chloe knew from past experience, that Jasmine did not kill nor harm anyone in less she was in danger, or someone she loved was.

And in that moment that she shot at Whitney, she was not being harmed. She held the gun, Whitney held the knowledge.

That's the difference between Alek, and Jasmine. Alek would not hesitate to hurt someone if there was a chance that person could harm someone he loved. He was over protective. Sure, he'd feel bad about it, but the recompression he'd face weren't as bad as what Jasmine would.

And than it hit her.

Alek would always, without a doubt put himself between the attacker and his loved ones. Not because he wanted to protect them, it was that too, but because he knew that the attacker needed to be finished off. And by putting himself in between as many people he can, he was putting all the emotional effects one would get of killing someone on himself. She looked down at her broken boy, the one who held her heart. Another tear slipped down her face, she caught it before it could land her pale faced Alek. She kissed his forehead lightly, scared out of her mind as to why he wasn't waking up.

Chloe turned to Dean, who was crouched over an unconscious Whitney. Chloe didn't know if it was because of the pain in his shoulder, or because Dean knocked him out, but ether way she was satisfied that he was not awake.

Than her eyes cast towards Kai. His muscular frame bent over, on hands and knees, attempting to sweep up the antidote, and put it back in the vile. Chloe looked at him with tears in her eyes, watching as he desperately tried to get the reaming liquid, the one thing that they knew for sure that would save his father. The pain evident on his face, his brows knitted together with fear of the inevitable.

"Get Whitney back to Jackal's base, try and get any information about the antidote. Beat it out of him, I don't care but do not kill him. Now or ever." She said in a commanding voice to Dean. She gently dropped Alek's head to the cold tile floor, and stood up on shaky legs. A fire like pain spread across her side. She clutched it in pain, her fingers now soaked with her own crimson blood.

"Uniter, let us get you stitched up first." Dean said standing up, and reaching towards an unsteady Chloe.

"I'll get fixed up later, but we don't have much time. We need to know what was in the antidote." Chloe growled out, stumbling towards Kai, who had ignored their conversation and was still attempting to save the liquid that would save his dying father.

"Kai will bring Whitney back to the base, he's in charge of how they get the information they need." Chloe said realizing it made more sense to make Kai watch over Whitney. Dean wanted Whitney dead like most loyal Mai's, but Kai, she believed was the first out of small group of people who would actually like Whitney, alive and breathing.

Kai stood up, obviously had been listening when he heard his name be called and moved towards Whitney. Clutching the mans wrist, and dragging him out of the room, with a emotionless face.

"Jasmine," Chloe said making her way to Jasmine who had just put the gun on safety, and placed it on one of the lab tables. "You and Dean need to carry Alek out of her."

Xxx

"Raoni, seems to be healing."

"How is that possible?" Chloe whispers shocked. She turns to the other Mai's, and Jackals who had started filling the room ever since one of the Mai doctors had called for a meeting. All the Mai's seemed to be in shock, their mouths slacked open, eyes wide with pure shock, and amazement, while the Jackals look pleased with their race, and relieved that their leader would be living another day.

"Does that mean we will get to kill Whitney?" A gruff looking male Mai asked. His hair slicked back, a jet black colour. His eyes a stormy grey, his mouth lifted up in a smirk. Other Mai's, including some Jackal's started to agree.

"No." Chloe tells them, hushing all the whispers about Whitney's death.

"Why not we don't need him anymore?" The grey eyed Mai, asked.

"If we can find a cure to saving humans. Than we will. Jackals, you don't need to help us, but seeing as we almost got killed trying to help Raoni, I think it'd be a good decision to help us out," Chloe paused seeing the blank looks of the Mai, the Jackals just nodded their heads in agreement. "We can help the humans, instead of killing them. And when we are done, we will not kill Whitney. He wont die, in less he is killed in self defence. Understood?"

"Chloe's right. There is no need for more death." Jasmine said walking up to Chloe, and standing beside her. Chloe was surprised that Jasmine agreed, seeing how Jasmine only an hour ago was aiming a gun at said man.

"You guys have no option. Now I would like to go see Alek."

Xxx

It had been three day's since they had taken Whitney in for questioning.

It had been three day's since she'd been shot, and now was completely healed. It had been three day's since Raoni woke up, and took charge in figuring out what the ingredients were for the antidote.

It had been three day's since Alek had dropped unconscious, and even though it had been three days, he still hadn't woken up.

Chloe had put up residents beside Alek's bedside. Although they were still inside the old, and musky abandon warehouse, Chloe had gotten Alek the best bed they had. She had slept by his side in the insanely uncomfortable chair, holding his cold, clammy hands in hers. He hadn't moved one inch since he's been lying in that bed, his body still as a rock. Chloe hadn't moved from her position beside him after her little talk with the Mai's and Jackals. Sure, she used the washroom, took short showers, and changed out side of Alek's room, but she had spent the rest of her time beside him.

Chloe closed her eyes, feeling drained. She had cried all night, last night. The tears had come out of no where and hadn't stopped for hours on end. Her mind kept going back to the one thought 'what if Alek didn't wake up?' Her heart clenched in her chest just by thinking about it. Alek the man she just came to love, might not wake up.

She gazed back at his pale face, taking in the gentle lines of his face, the laugh lines, and the worry wrinkles. His model cheek bones, and his strong jaw. And than she looked to his long eyelashes, wishing for his eyelids to open so she could see his beautiful brown orbs.

Than she saw a flicker of movement.

His eye moving underneath his eyelid, as if he was dreaming.

Chloe closed her eyes, and opened them once more to find no trace at all of movement. Her heart sank, now she was seeing things. She closed her eyes once more, and kept them shut, in till she feel asleep in a lonely slumber.

Xxx

Chloe's eyes shot open, when she felt a sudden pressure to her hands.

She looked down at her and Alek's entangled hands, and sighed with disappointment as his hand was limp in hers, just like it was when she went to sleep.

She let her eyelids begin to drop once more, but before they were completely shut she heard someone whisper her name.

"Chloe."

With lightening speed her eyes darted to Alek's frame. Her heart instantly swelling up with happiness. Alek was still pale as ever, but instead of his body as still as a rock, his eyes closed, and his body facing the ceiling, he was sitting up, his brown beautiful eyes wide open, his mouth spread into a breath taking grin. Chloe felt as if she was dreaming but as the first tear drop feel down her porcelain cheek, she knew it was real. She stared lovingly at Alek, her heart beating erratically in her chest.

"Alek," she cried.

"Come here," he said tugging on her hand, and pulling her up out of her seat, and onto his bed. He wrapped an arm around her waist as she snuggled into his chest. She found it to be the most comfortable place to be in the world. It was her home. He kissed the top of her head. The tears still falling from her eyes, as she gave a quick peck to his bare chest. She had missed him so much, and the possibility of him never waking up, hurt her so much. The tears that feel down her cheeks, were both happy, and sad ones. She was ecstatic that her love one was awake, but emotionally effected from the time she had thought he would never wake up.

"I had a vision," he whispered into her ear. Chloe stilled in his arms, surprised as to how he had a vision without her knowing, guilty because he got visions because of her, and confused as how it could last for three full days.

She leaned up kissed him dead on the mouth, a soft savouring kiss.

"Everything will be all right," she whispered to him, knowing how much the visions had a toil on his emotional state. "We'll figure out how to stop it later, but please, right now, can we just lie here?"

Alek looked down at her, his eye brows knitted together, with obvious distress. She knew how much the visions effected Alek, but she selfishly wanted to just lie in his arms, something that she had missed the couple days he's been out cold. Right now she was safe, she had both Mai's and Jackals looking out for her, watching every movement that went on around her, and protecting everything she held dear. It was the perks she got with being the Uniter. This special treatment from the Jackals would end once they found the cure, and went their separate ways, so Chloe was selfishly milking it to her advantage.

"It wasn't that kind of vision," he whispered after awhile. Chloe knew that she should have jumped out of bed, got the bare chested Alek dressed, and called for a meeting. She knew that was the right thing to do, something that was expected of her, something her past self would have thought she would do. But her past self, the one who was afraid of taking charge, didn't understand, that whatever happens, happens. So, no, she didn't get up, instead she snuggled closer towards Alek.

"Can you tell us later," Chloe whispered into his chest, "I've missed you. It feels like forever."

"How long have I been out for?" he asks. Gently rubbing soothing circles onto her bare arms.

"Three whole days," she tells him, her voice sound scratchy to her own ears.

"I'm sorry Chloe," he whispered kissing her head. She sighed, loving the feel of his lips against her skin. Her Alek always blaming himself, saying sorry for things he really couldn't control. But that's why she loved him, why he was the one she wanted to spend her many lives with.

He understood her more than anyone could even comprehend. He knew when she needed him, and when she needed space. He knew when something bothered her, sometimes before she knew. He knew her favourite colour, type of food, and music. He knew which side of the bed she liked to sleep on. He knew how to comfort her, touch her, and make her feel special.

He knew her.

And she loved him for all the things he was, and wasn't.

She was the worlds most luckiest girl. She had someone who made her a better person, someone who would stay by her side, and someone she loves, love her back. She was even more lucky because the one she loved could protect himself and her to the best of his abilities. He had survived everything with her.

He had woken up.

But no matter how much disasters, and pain Alek has survived, both physical and emotional. She knew there would be one day, were he wouldn't wake up. Were she would have enough lives to last her, many disasters, and heartaches but he would only have that one. One day he would die. And she would be left alone, to finish off the rest of her lives. Each one ending, and a new one beginning with the same dread of never seeing him again. That part that hurt her the most of knowing Alek would die one day, was not because he would leave her alone in this world, was because he would most likely die sacrificing his life for her. She wanted to push him away, so badly. But she couldn't, and she knew even if she did, it would leave more heartbreak for both of the them than anything imaginable.

It hit her like a hard blow to the chest; he could die tomorrow.

All the things she wanted in life with him, would be thrown away. All the pains she mentally made to do with him, places to see, people to meet, a family to grow with him, would be gone, if she continued to put him in the path of war. If she continued to put herself in that path. Chloe knew what she needed to do. She would say goodbye to all the people she held dear to her in San Francisco, and she would leave this life behind, and start a new one with Alek, far away from the Order here in her home state. It would be painful to say goodbye to her mother, to go to Paul's house and ask for forgiveness, and than say her goodbye to him as well.

"When we find out the cure, can we go travel the world?" She asked him, tightening her grip on his waist, and pulling herself closer to his warmth.

"Where to?" He asked, smiling down at her, amused my her question.

"Anywhere, everywhere." She whispered into his chest, tears sliding down her cheek. She wanted to travel the world, but she didn't want to leave her home. She didn't want to leave her friends, her mother. But she knew with her gone, the safer they'll be and the safer Alek will be.

"Why?" He asks, wiping a tear from her cheek. He wasn't just asking her why she wanted to travel the world, he was also asking why the thought of doing that would make her cry. She smiled through her tears at him.

"It'll be safer if I leave San Francisco," she told him. And she adamantly felt guilty. She was asking Alek to through away his life, his friends and even Jasmine who was considered family to him, all because she had asked him to, because he supposedly loved her. "You don't have to come with me."

"Of course I'll go with you, Chlo." He said twisting her in his arms so that he could look directly into her eyes. He caught a tear before it slid down her cheek. This time it wasn't because of sadness, and guilt, but because of happiness. Because the man she loved would give up everything for her.

"Can we visit Ukraine first?" She asked smiling lightly into his chest. She had banished all thoughts of goodbye out from her head, and now was thinking about the enjoyment, and adventures she would have with her Alek. She knew The Order was a universal group of Mai hunters, but she'll strike a deal with Whitney, telling him that she'll live San Francisco for good, if he doesn't tell the other groups of The Order that she left. It was a stupid and reckless plain she knew that, but even if he were to agree and than turn on her, she most likely would already be out of the country, leaving no trace of her left.

"But the vision I had-"he sighed, guilt written all over his features. Chloe knew that his vision wasn't about any near death she would soon meet, he had already told her that much. The thought of Basset giving him a vision that didn't have anything do with her dying, was intriguing, and apart of her wanted nothing more to ask about it. But she knew that once the other Mai's found out he was awake there would be no alone time with him.

"Won't change anything, once your healed and we've found the cure, we'll leave." She told him sternly trying to wipe away the look of guilt. He had nothing to be guilty about.

"Are you sure want me to come with you?"

"Yes, because I love you," she tells him, her head slanted over his chest to look up at his beautiful brown eyes, her voice barely over a whisper.

He looked down at her, his mouth slanted open, Chloe would've thought that he hadn't heard her little confession, but the sound of his heart beat and how it immediately increased to a irregular speed, proved other wise. Chloe smiled shyly at him, and the longer he stared down at her with aw, she became even more nervous.

"I love you too," he says looking down at her, his voice full with raw emotion, with love.

"I know," she said leaning up and kissing him passionately on the lips.

Xxx

A couple hours later, a doctor who had been checking up on Alek the past three days walked in on Alek and Chloe tangled up in the bed sheets, making out. She had blushed a scarlet red, and quickly jumped off Alek's bed and grabbed her discarded shirt, a piece of clothing Alek had just taken off of her. Alek only smirked at the doctor, before declaring that he would like to talk to all the Mai and Jackals and that what they had just started-meaning Alek and Chloe's making out- would continue later.

Time to face the real world, she had thought.

Alek pulled Chloe closer to his side, his arm wrapped tightly around her waist while waiting for all the Mai, and Jackals to enter the large room. He started tapping his feet, annoyed at how long the Mai seemed to be taking. Chloe leaned up and kissed his cheek, trying to sooth him. It didn't seem to help, he just tapped his foot louder, and faster. A smile lit Chloe's face at that, he wasn't annoyed that the Mai were taking their time in general, he was annoyed because he wanted to go back to a certain activity that they were interpret earlier doing.

"I've had another vision," Alek said bluntly, once all Mai, and Jackals took their place in the room. Some leaned against walls, some sat in discarded chairs, while others just stood looking adorningly at Alek. She rolled her eyes.

"Basset has given me a vision about our Uniter, Chloe." He said smiling proudly down at her. She bit her lip, confused as to what the vision could be about. She hadn't done anything special, to be awarded with the look Alek has given her. She loved how proud he looked of her, but had no clue as to why he felt that way.

"We all know, how Chloe jumped in front of the bullet that was aimed at Whitney," Alek said looking down at Chloe, he already had asked about her wound, even made her open her bandage to see if it was sowed properly. "And by doing that, she has broken the curse."

A universal sound of gasps play out of all the Mai's and Jackal's mouths.

"How?"

"That cant be possible."

"What?"

"Oh Basset."

Chloe looked up at Alek, her mouth opened wide, shocked at the announcement. He smiled down at her, his white teeth exposed, his eyes shining with love for her. Showing her how proud he was.

'How?' She mouthed, still shocked.

"By jumping in front of Whiney, your enemy, you ended the curse. You understood how precious a human life is, even if said man didn't deserve to have your pity." He told her, smiling so brightly it hurt. Chloe opened her mouth to say something, anything but her lip just trembled and a sob poured out.

The curse was gone.

He job was complete.

All that pain she had endured the past year all meant something now, the death, the fear she felt, all those raw emotions of pain, all brought her to here. To uniting the humans. Alek wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a tight hug as she cried for the death of those she loved, for the pain and fear she brought to those around her. And than she cried out of happiness because it was finally over. There wouldn't be anymore pain and fear for humans. She knew The Order wouldn't stop, she knew that people would still come after her. But it also meant that those around her, her fellow Mai's would be able to marry a human, love someone fully because they can. It meant that Jasmine could finally be with that boy who lived down the hall in her old apartment. It meant the Mai's could stop hating humans, and start being friends, start making up for all those years Mai people casted them dark looks.

Chloe smiled into Alek's shoulder, finally understand why her job was so important. Finally feeling free, of the guilt she had for not knowing how to unite the Mai with others. When she looked up from his shoulder, tears streaming down her cheeks out of happiness. She looked around at the beings that filled the room.

Her eyes widen in shock: the Mai and Jackals were embracing each other.

Chloe King, the Uniter, had done more than just break the curse and unite humans. She had united Jackals and Mai. She had served her purpose. And now she could live the rest of her life knowing she did what Basset had sent her to do, knowing that she had a full life to live with Alek, to live happy.

"It doesn't change anything." She tells him, turning back to him. No matter how much she wished it did. She just cant expect The Order to leave her alone. Many of them grew up learning about how horrible Mai people were. Many of them didn't just attack, and kill her own kind because of the curse. Many members most likely wanted revenge for the death of someone dear. It came down to the point, were Chloe wasn't human, to The Orders eyes she was still the leader, of an abomination of people.

"Ukrainian, than." He whispered into her ear, agreeing.

* * *

**(Kai's dad survived not because the curse didn't extend to Jackals, but because it was broken once Chloe jumped in front of the bullet. It reversed all the side effects of him dying, and basically set him back to normal. At that point they believed it was because Jackals were strong, but really it was because the curse was broken)**

**A/n: Thank you guys for being the best readers out there, many of you continued to support this story, through out all its spelling mistakes, confusing sentences, and OOC. You guys made me enjoy writing, and want to continue doing it, with every favourite, follow, and review! Its been a trip writing this story, and I'm kinda relieved that its done.**

**Although this story is done, I promise you all that I will continuing writing TNLOCK(The Nine Lives Of Chloe King) fan fiction. I have noticed that in this story Alek, is very, very mushy. And I apologize, but when I realized how Alek might seem OOC it was to late to change his character. But I feel under the circumstances that had happened in this story, Alek would need to grow up. But that being said, Alek is my favourite TNLOCK character, and I, to, am disappointed in how I wrote Alek.**

**But I promise, that my other TNLOCK stories, that I have just started have the closest thing to how I could possibly write Alek to be.**

**Also, seeing as this is my last chapter in this story, and my last connection to some of you readers, I'd like to ask some of you to check out SYFYGEEK13. She truly is an amazing writer, and she is currently writing a story based off the challenge I gave a couple chapters ago. We, together, are writing a new TNLOCK story. One chapter written by her, and one by me.**

**Title: Lost in your Memory **

**Summary: Two years after her mother's death, Chloe's life summed to be finally getting back on track. Her and Alek were finally together, and everything in her life seemed to be going perfectly. That is until a certain someone wants to meet up with Chloe after all this time, and everything her life as become disappears with a single bullet.**

**Account: ColabChalek (Shared by both Syfygeek13, and I)**

**Here's my take on the challenge I gave you guys a couple chapter back.**

**Title: Playing House**

**Summary: Chloe King has successfully united humans and Mai's. But that doesn't mean both rivalry prides, and The Order have forgotten about he. Chloe King must fake a marriage with Alek, to stay in the San Francisco pride, while being hunted down.**

**That is the end of my self advertising!**

**Thank you all for your continuous support it means the world! ****J**


End file.
